Oh, my god! Sanzo was a Girl and I never knew!
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: It's finally complete! Huzza!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack!** With the sequel to 'What?! Sanzo's a Girl?!'! Hope you all enjoy it!I changed the name once again, because funny titles seem to attract more people. Sorry if I caused anyone any trouble!

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"**NO WAY!!**" Genjyo Sanzo yelled loudly in a town one day. Genjyo Sanzo was a beautiful woman with short sun gold hair and deep piecing violet eyes. For as long as she could remember, she's been disguising herself as a man. She was able to do this very well, since she only raised around boys as a boy when she was young since girls weren't allowed in temples. It was very easy to hide the fact that she was a girl. All she had to do was keep her hair short, manipulate her voice to sound like a mans, and wear heavy man clothes, which was one of the many reasons she wore the priest robes all the time. For 23 years she managed to keep the fact that she was a girl a secret...

Until she and her companions had fought a man named Kami-sama who had literally torn off her clothes in front of her male companions.

Now her secret was reveal and they now all knew she was a girl and accepted her. There had been some advantages to this. Like for one, she didn't have to wear bandages all the time like she used to, and didn't have to exhaust herself trying to keep the secret anymore.

However it was annoying having Gojyo trying to peep on her when she bathed and sleep with her, not to mention almost always flirting with her. God, if it wasn't for Hakkai he would be so dead!

But Tsuki on the other hand was the one who made her rip out her hair. Tsuki Yami was a Master of Disguise, Sanzo wasn't sure if Tsuki was a boy or girl, or even cat. Today Tsuki was a woman with long red hair and red eyes.

"I think I've lost my hearing again." he muttered.

"There is no way I'm doing it! Not again!" yelled Sanzo stubbornly.

"Ah, c'mon, San-chan! You look so cute in dresses!" said Tsuki.

"Forget it!"she snarled. Just then a man with brunette hair and green eyes, who's name was Hakkai, entered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he came in with two other boys.

"Oh, San-chan here is throwing a big hissy just because I want her to dress up as a girl for one day." said Tsuki with a sigh.

"NO! N! O! NO! Not gonna happen, never again!" Sanzo yelled stubbornly in her female voice.

"Sanzo? In a dress?" said a man with long red hair and red eyes, who's name was Gojyo, thoughtfully. "That, I've got to see!"

"Sanzo? In a dress?" repeated a boy with short brown hair and golden eyes, who's name was Goku, innocently. Then he chuckled.

"C'mon, San-chan... The last time wasn't so bad!" said Tsuki, trying to convince her.

"I said no!" Tsuki sighed.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but..." he pulled Sanzo closer and whispered in her ear, "If you don't put on a dress, I'll tell everyone about your little 'fling' with the Demon Prince."

"IT WASN'T A FLING!!" Sanzo yelled, a little red.

"Huh?" said the boys. Sanzo, still a little red, growled as she folded her arms.

"Fine! I'll wear the goddamn dress!"

"Excellent! Now what should we make you wear... Well, boys what do you think?" Tsuki asked the boys. "Should we put her in a maid's outfit, a kitty girl, or a school girl outfit?"

"Tsuki!" hissed Sanzo demonly. Meanwhile, Hakkai was imagining Sanzo in a maid's outfit, while Gojyo was imagining her in cat outfit, while Goku was imagining her in a school girl out fit. Hakkai blushed lightly while Gojyo laughed pervertedly and Goku turned bright red.

"I kid! I'm kidding! I'll get you something appropriate to wear! Well, almost appropriate." said Tsuki, who had an ax in his head. "Sheesh! Learn to take a joke, will ya?"

"Just give me that bag! **I'll **choose!" said Sanzo as she took the bag Tsuki usually carried around.

"Alright, but be careful! I got a lot of stuff in there." said Tsuki as she went into the other room.

While Sanzo was changing, Goku began to wonder what she would look with a dress on. He blushed as he imagined her in the school girl outfit again. Tsuki and Gojyo, seeing this, decided to tease him.

"Ooh, he's blushing! Are you think something perverted?" Gojyo teased.

"No!! I'm not like you!" yelled Goku.

"Ooh, he's denying awfully loud." Tsuki teased. "He must be thinking something really dirty about Sanzo!"

"Am not!" Goku yelled even louder and redder.

"You're lying! I'll bet you were thinking about that when you saw Sanzo half naked!" Tsuki teased. Goku's whole face turned redder than cherry's as he remembered that day, then he passed out cold.

"Huh?" blinked Gojyo as he and Tsuki looked down at Goku's unconscious form.

"Think we went too far?" blinked Tsuki.

"A bit." said Hakkai, also blushing slightly.

"What are you bakas doing?" Sanzo asked as she reentered the room. All the boys looked up and stared.

Sanzo was wearing a tight leather short skirt with a long sleeved button up silk black shirt, and fishnet stockings with long leather boots.

The boys all stared at her, jaws dropped and eyes wider than dinner plates as they gawked at her.

"What?" she asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Sanzo, I love you!" Gojyo exclaimed as he hugged her around her waist.

"Get off of me!" Sanzo hissed as she hit him on the head with her fan. Then she turned to glare at Tsuki. "I can't believe this was the only outfit in your whole bag! That thing was huge! Give me one good reason not to kill you." she growled.

"Um, because then you would have to shop for your own Tampons and Hormone pills?" said Tsuki in defense. "Don't kill me!"

//Meanwhile//

A woman with long dark brown, almost black, hair in a bun, bright glowing gold eyes, and ivory skin stared at the land scape below her from the cliff where she stood.

"Ama-chan, is true the others have been reincarnated?" asked a young woman with long brown hair in a braid and dark pink eyes.

"Yes. Can't you feel their auras?" said the other woman.

"It's been 500 years since we've all been together. We should go greet them, should we not?" said the younger. The older smiled evilly.

"Yes... We really should. But not just yet. But soon. Very soon." she said as he eyes flashed like a blade that had just been drawn.

//Back to Sanzo//

"Why the hell are we going to a rock concert again?" Sanzo asked with a twitch as she leaned up against a wall. She was wearing the same wig she wore on her date with Kougaiji(Sanzo: It was not a date!). Tsuki had dragged them all to a music concert that was near a very large lake.

"Because there's nothing else to do! And besides, what better way to show off your bod, then at a concert?" said Tsuki cheerfully.

"Just admit it. You wanted to come, but didn't have enough money." said Gojyo.

"Ouch! Right on the dot!" said Tsuki with a sweat drop.

"I'm hungry! And why did we have to come?" asked Goku, doing all he could to avoid looking at Sanzo. He didn't know why, but he felt weird around her ever since he found out she was a girl. And his stomach felt really weird now that Sanzo was in a mini-skirt!

"Because! It's more fun with boys!" Tsuki said. Then he bent down to his ear and whispered, "And did you really want San-chan coming to a place like this alone? Take a look at the leeches over there!" Goku looked around and a lot of guys giving Sanzo the same looks Gojyo gave her, but Sanzo didn't seem to notice. But it seemed Gojyo and Hakkai did. Gojyo suddenly slammed his arm right above a surprised Sanzo, then he gave a death glare to the guys, who scurried away, afraid of the frightening glares Gojyo, Hakkai, and even Goku was giving them.

"Hey, Sanzo. Why don't we ditch the others and go somewhere quiet?" smirked Gojyo. Sanzo hit him down with her fan, then walked away.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" she growled.

"Hey, Sanzo! Wait! I'm hungry! Can you buy me some food, please?" Goku begged as he tugged on her arm. Like hell he would let Sanzo walk around a place like this alone!

Meanwhile, Hakkai was chuckling at Gojyo, who was lying on the ground in pain. Even Hakuryu, on his shoulders, chuckled.

"Hm... You know this place looks very familiar..." said Tsuki, ignoring them all. Then the band started up. "Ooh! The band has started! Sweet!" he cheered.

"Tsuki, try not to get separated from the group!" Hakkai called after her motherly.

(A/N: I suck at writing lyrics, so I'm using the song, "KingSlayer" by NightWish. I really like the song and I think it sorta applies to the story, hence the title.)

For whom the gun tolls

For whom the prey weeps

Bow before a war

Call it religion


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is. Also I'm going to be using a lot of Angel Sanctuary and a little of Baulder's Gates.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Everything was peaceful that morning. Gojyo was lifting weights, Goku was playing with Jeep and Hakkai was reading the paper. Sanzo had gotten her own room, since no one trusted Gojyo and the others were way to embarrassed to share a room with her. After the incident that had happened in the first chapter, everything went back to normal.

Everything was peaceful...

Until Tsuki came running in.

Tsuki slammed the door open.

"It's begun! 24 hours of hell! We're all gonna die! Oh, it's the end of the world! Oh, the horror! The horror!" he cried. Today he was a young man with short black hair and grey eyes.

"Huh? Tsuki? What's wrong?" asked Hakkai as he looked at him.

"You sick or somethin'?" asked Goku.

"No! Is this some kind of trick question? Don't you guys realize what today is?!" Tsuki asked frantically. The others just stared at him blankly. He hit his head. "Arg! I have no hormone pills for Sanzo! I forgot to make them, and now there won't be any for 24 hours! Don't you fools know what that means?!" The others continued to stare blankly at him. He growled. "Arg!! Honestly! Do I have to spell it out for ya'll?! PMS!!" Suddenly it clicked in Gojyo head and he dropped the weights.

"Oh my god!!" he exclaimed as he fell out of his seat.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked a confused Goku.

"FOOL!!" yelled Gojyo. "Don't you know what PMS is!! It's something women get every month! It makes them act nuts! And who is the only female of the group?"

"Uh... Sanzo?"

"Right! Now imagine her 10xs worse than usual!" Goku turned whiter than paper.

"Oh shit!!" he yelled. Even Hakuryu looked afraid.

"Now, calm down you two." said Hakkai. "Tsuki, are you sure?"

"Positive! Just trust me when I say I know!" said Tsuki as he ran over to the window.

"Are you really sure? I saw Sanzo earlier and she seemed to be perfectly pleasant." said Hakkai.

"Hakkai, when have you ever known San-chan to be perfectly pleasant? Or even pleasant for that matter?" asked Tsuki as he opened the window.

"We gotta get out of here!" cried Goku as he ran over to the window as well.

"I'm with you!" yelled Gojyo.

"Now everybody, please!!" said Hakkai as he pulled them all away from the window. "Be reasonable! We're on the 3rd floor!"

"Hakkai, it's going to be a 24 hours of an emotional roller coaster with Sybil at the wheel until I can make those pills! Trust me, I know!" said Tsuki as he started to jump out the window.

"Tsuki! You can't go out that way!" cried Hakkai as he grabbed Tsuki's arm.

"Sure I can! And Hakkai, I hope you know I'm perfectly prepared to gnaw my own arm off." said Tsuki as he tried to pull away.

"Now Tsuki, calm down! I assure you, Sanzo does not have PMS today!" assured Hakkai. Suddenly Sanzo entered, wearing her usual entire.

"Oh, boys..." she said slowly. "Do you think I'm pretty?" All the boys froze.

"I'm outta here!" Gojyo yelled as he bolted out of the room.

"You were saying?" asked Tsuki.

"As you were." said Hakkai as he released him.

"Thank you!!" said Tsuki as he leaped out the window only to land in a thorn bush. "OW!"

//Meanwhile//

A wounded god slowly crawled across the blood stained floor of the Fifth Heaven, bleeding badly. The golden halls of the fifth heaven were littered with bloody torn corpses.

"This is impossible!" the god exclaimed. "For countless millennia, despicable demons and betrayers of heaven have been imprisoned here... In the Fifth Heaven, guarded by heaven's most powerful elite. Yet somehow they defeated me... All of us. Damn... Where are they? DAMN THEM!! They think I'd let them have it... Such a terrible mistake...! There were only two evils...!" Just then a dagger pierced his chest, then he became sliced up. A woman's laughed could be heard.

"How pathetic. You really didn't think we were just an ordinary evil, did you?" she asked as she stepped into the light. She was a young woman with long brown hair in a braid and dark pink eyes with a woman who had long dark brown, almost black, hair in a bun, bright glowing gold eyes, and ivory skin. "Look at us! I am Uzume! The Goddess of the Dance and Mirth, also known as the goddess of the dawn, The Great Pursuer! And this Amaterasu! The beautiful Goddess of the sun, the one who had inherited the Heavens! And if you want to know, we've come for the Sinner's Crystals!"

"Uzume..." said the other woman as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "There's no point in talking to the dead."

"Huh? Oh! I guess you're right, as usual." laughed Uzume as she took her dagger out of the dead god.

"Is it not funny, Uzume? 500 years ago we were the most beloved beings in all of Heaven, now we are feared and hated by heaven. Is not strange how things change so easily?" said Amaterasu with a slight chuckle.

"You're right. It is funny." chuckled Uzume as she walked right next to her. Amaterasu stood high and even though she was very beautiful, she had a very dark aura about her.

"It really is hilarious. A long time ago we all used to be powerful gods, but when Konzen went and saved that boy, we all left together and started slaughtering anything that would dare challenge us, we were sentenced to the most severe punishment given to what Heaven would call, 'Traitors'. Konzen's, yours, and my soul were separated, our body frozen in Angel Crystal... There to stay until the end of time. But now..." They suddenly came to three crystals with bodies chained inside them. The red crystal held a woman who looked exactly like Uzume, and the blue crystal held a woman who looked just like Amaterasu and in the last crystal, that was violet, was a woman with long golden hair and lily white skin. "It took us a long time... But we finally found our bodies." said Amaterasu as she touched the blue crystal.

"It feels weird to see the body of your past self, isn't it?" said Uzume. Amaterasu then turned towards the violet crystal.

"Konzen... The last person who anyone would betray heaven, and yet she lead the betrayal all for one little monkey. Naturally we followed, actually believing that we would be able to find peace. What we should have realized is that Those who sin against heaven could never find peace." Her eyes suddenly flared. "It's really not fair, though. It's not fair that she started the betrayal and now she gets to live a happy life. After all, she did become known as the Mistress of Murder in Hell. I think it's time she was reminded of who she was, don't you think, Uzume?"

"I guess."

//Meanwhile//

"Look! I already told you guys, there's nothing I can do!" said Tsuki to the others after they had pulled him out of the bush.

"C'mon man! Sanzo's bad enough when she's normal, imagine her PMSing!" yelled Gojyo as he shook him.

"You're all demons for crying out loud! You've been fighting other demons for almost a year now! Surely you can survive this!" exclaimed Tsuki.

"This is** Sanzo** we're talking about!!" yelled Goku.

"Good point. But the pills take at least 24 hours to be made. I usually make them sooner, but I've had more important things to do!" said Tsuki.

"Like what?!"

'_Like trying to find a way to keep Sanzo alive!'_ Tsuki wanted to say. It had been three months since he told Sanzo she was going to die, and he couldn't find a way to prevent it! He didn't even know how she was going to die.

"Just important stuff." he said instead. "Look, all we can do right now is wait. In the mean time... Since I'm technically not apart of this team, I'm outtie! See ya!" he said as he tried to run away.

"Hold it right there, you coward!" said Gojyo as he grabbed Tsuki.

"There must be something you can do, Tsuki." pleaded Hakkai. Tsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he perched on the window.

"Well... Whenever my sister had these strange mood swings, we usually sent one person for her to really focus all her attention on. So maybe if we sent one of you to her and kept her company all day, maybe she would leave the rest of us alone." he said.

"Great! Who do we send in?" asked Gojyo.

"Well, I gots business to do, so it has to be one of you. Me, personally, I'd send in the monkey." suggested Tsuki.

"Nani?! Why me?!" yelled Goku.

"You knew her the longest."

"But she likes Hakkai better!"

"Yes, but Gojyo's better with women." said Hakkai.

"Sanzo is not a normal woman! She'll slaughter me!" exclaimed Gojyo. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sanzo.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked slowly.

"Erk! Uh... Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Tsuki as he held his hands up.

"You're lying. Tell the truth." Sanzo hissed.

"I'd rather not." Sanzo shot a few bullets close to his head and he fell back right out the window right into a thorn bush again.

"AAAHH!! OW! I'm okay! Not! Ow, the pain!" he cried. Sanzo turned to the others.

"Would you like to join him, or are you going to tell me what you're doing?" she asked.

"Uh... Well, we were just talking and decided that, uh... You and Goku don't spend nearly enough time together!" said Hakkai as he pushed Goku into Sanzo.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Goku.

"See ya!" said Hakkai and Gojyo as they ran out of the room, leaving Goku and Sanzo alone.

//Meanwhile//

A bunch of old men in dark robes sat in a dark room around a giant round table.

"Koumyou's child has become too powerful." said one. "We should have acted long before now, before her powers started to awake."

"There is no reason to be concerned." said another who seemed to be the leader. "The fate of that young fool has been sealed."

"But can we be so sure?" asked another. "Many times she has faced death and many times she has conquered it."

"This Genjyo Sanzo, the one Koumyou fished from the river, this last survivor of the Devil's Cult is doomed. There is no escape from her fate. This is the end." the leader said.

//Meanwhile In Heaven//

"My lady! Lady Amaterasu and Lady Uzume have broken into the fifth heaven and stolen the Sinner's Crystals! Everyone in fifth heaven has been slaughtered!" Jiroushin exclaimed as he burst into the Kanzeon's throne room(or garden) where she watched the Sanzo party in her Lily Pond.

"Yes, yes. I know. Amaterasu is back." said Kanzeon with a bored wave of her hand. "It was to be expected. After all, she was one of the strongest gods in heaven. And she has a mean temper. This is gonna be very interesting to watch. Especially when her brother finds out."

"So... You're not going to do anything?" asked Jiroushin with a sweat drop. Why was she like this?

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. If she wants to fight, she's going to fight. Better to let them duke it out, and get it over with. Besides..." she gave him a disturbingly bright smile. "There's no way I'm gonna get in the middle of them when they're fighting. I'd rather die." Her smile was so cold, Jiroushin shivered.

//Back to Earth//

"I'm baaaack!! And I have Sanzo's hormone pills!" said Tsuki as he entered the room, using the door.

"Where have you been?!" asked Gojyo as he and Hakkai crowded around Tsuki.

"N-nani?!"

"Sanzo has been a total nightmare!! She still had to make us miserable even though she had the monkey!" yelled Gojyo.

"Tsuki, I don't mean to be rude, but... DON'T YOU DARE EVER FORGET SANZO'S HORMONE PILLS EVER AGAIN!" said Hakkai with a frightening aura.

"EEP!! Y-y-yes sir!!" exclaimed a frighten Tsuki.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, I know sucky chapter, but this chapter was basically to show some of the new villains and all. I added the PMS thing for hilarity!

Jee, the Goddess of the Sun and the Goddess of happiness, psychopathic killer, ironic, no? And sorry if these are a little jumpy, I'm hyped on coffee.(I don't have a problem!)

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is. This particular chapter is inspired by Patalliro SaiYuki ep. 13

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Sanzo let out an irritated sigh as she killed the last Youkai.

"That's the last of them." she said.

"Man, this is sooo irritating." said Gojyo. "I wish something more dangerous would come at least, that would keep me awake at least."

"Speak for yerself! This is great compared to a week ago." said Goku as he shivered, remembering Sanzo on her PMS. It wasn't that bad. It was just one moment she was a sweet angel and the next she was worse than the devil! He didn't mind the seductive Sanzo though.

"Hi guys!" said Tsuki as he suddenly appeared. Today he was a man with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you. The moocher." said Gojyo boredly.

"Huh? Wha?" blinked Tsuki. "You want to say that again?"

"You come around all the time, making fun of us, and yet you never do anything! I bet you can't even fight!" accused Gojyo, trying to bait Tsuki. He had been really curious about Tsuki and wanted to see him fight.

"Now, now, Gojyo!" said Hakkai.

"He does more than you, kappa." said Sanzo.

"Yeah, he shops, but can he do anything manly?" asked Gojyo.

"I could break your neck." said Tsuki as he rubbed the back of his head. "And it's not that I can't fight, it's just that I'm not allowed to meddle with mortals. But..." Suddenly they were all surrounded by demons.

"Sanzo Party! Prepare to die!" the demons yelled. Goku sweat dropped.

"Could they at least get a new line? I'm gettin' sooo gettin' sick of hearing that." he said. "Who said that was the last of 'em?"

"Excuse me! Mindless demons! Does this mean you're challenging me as well so if I fight I won't technically be meddling?" Tsuki asked like a highschool student.

"Uh... Sure. Why not?" said one of the demons.

"Alright, this is awesome! Hey, Sanzo! Can I fight 'em? Huh? Can I?!" Tsuki asked Sanzo with sparkly eyes.

"...Do whatever you want." said Sanzo, a little disturbed by his eagerness.

"Awesome!!" cheered Tsuki. Then he turned to the demons with a smirk. "I'll just take them all out with a small whirl wind spell." He chanted a spell and the wind started to pick up big time. In fact the little whirl wind had turned into a giant tornado!

"WHOA!! HEY! Hey! I thought you were just going to make a small whirlwind... NOT START A FRICKIN' HURRICANE!!" yelled Gojyo as he grabbed on to a rock. Hakkai was shielding Sanzo and Hakuryu.

"WAAH!! I don't like small spells! They're hard!" whined Tsuki.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?!" yelled Gojyo.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"** they all yelled.

//Later//

Goku woke up hours, moaning.

"Unhhh..." he moaned. He looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of desert. "Where... Where am I? Where's Sanzo?!"

"Well... To answer your first question, we seem to be in some kind of desert." said Tsuki next to him.

"Nani?! Tsuki?!" Goku exclaimed.

"The one and only." said Tsuki as he dusted himself off.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue."

"What about the others?!" Goku asked.

"Also no clue."

"You're no help!!" yelled Goku.

"Not tryin'." said Tsuki as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Damn! I don't have time for this! I gotta find Sanzo!" Goku yelled as he started to run off. Just then Tsuki grabbed the back of his cape, making him fall.

"Cool your jets, monkey." he said.

"How can you be so calm when Sanzo is missing?!" Goku yelled.

"Because I'm not a love sick highschool boy." said Tsuki calmly. "And because I know exactly where Sanzo is."

"Huh? Really?" asked Goku.

"Yep, see? The blinking red dot is Sanzo." said Tsuki as he showed Goku the tracker.

"Nani? What's that?"

"The tracer I put on Sanzo."

"Eh?! You put a tracer on her?!" exclaimed Goku.

"Yeah, I'm a stalker. What do you expect? From what my tracker says Sanzo is on the other side of this desert. Now let's start walkin'. We have a long walk ahead of us. A very long walk." said Tsuki as he stood.

"What?! We have to walk?" whined Goku.

"Duh. I don't have a car and Sanzo made me get rid of my flying city. So we have to walk." said a bored Tsuki.

"But I'm hungry!!" whined Goku.

"Just start walking!"

//2 hours later//

Goku and Tsuki had been walking through the hot desert for two hour.

"Man! I'm hot! And sooo hungry!" whined a hot and sweaty Goku.

"The summer grass and the soldiers are like fragments of a dream." Tsuki muttered.

"Huh? You say somethin' Tsuki?" asked Goku.

"I said, 'The summer grass and the soldiers are like fragments of a dream.' Do you know what that means?" Tsuki asked.

"Uhh... I dunno. Isn't it some kind of Haiku?" said Goku.

"Yup. And a famous one too. That is too say, summer should be a season for Kusaya." said Tsuki(A/N: The word 'Kusaya' means grass in Haiku, but Tsuki changed it to mean a salted fish delicacy in Japan also called 'Kusaya'.).

"Yeah! I could go for that!" said Goku. "I see! Was that a haiku about Salted fish?" Tsuki laughed.

"Summer is the season for delicious salted fish!" he laughed. "A long time ago, there was a contest about how much rice one could eat with salted fish as a dish. The poet saw this and described it in his Haiku."

"Eh? I didn't know that." said Goku. "You really know a lot."

"Nah... Kusaya is a type of Moroaji fish that is dried and marinaded in salt. With an attractive special taste, it is considered a delicate dish. But... It has nothin' to do with the Kusaya Haiku at all." laughed Tsuki.

"What?!! That means what you just said was a lie!" Goku accused.

"Yup. I can't believe you believed me! Ha, ha! Moron! Man, I wish Gojyo were here!" Tsuki laughed. Goku growled as he steamed.

"Grr... You! I don't know how Sanzo can put up with you! You're always saying things that don't make sense!" he growled. "But why did Kusaya come up all the sudden?"

"That's because... I'm hungry too. I couldn't help it. I thought that I could appease myself by talking about food." said Tsuki as his stomach growled loudly as if to prove his point. "How would I know it would only make it worst?" he added as his stomach growled louder. Goku did a anime fall.

"Make it stop! It's annoying! And you're makin' me hungrier than before!" he yelled.

"Okay." said Tsuki as his stomach immediately stopped growling. Goku sweat dropped. Then they heard another stomach growl.

"Shut up!" Goku yelled as he hit Tsuki.

"OW! It wasn't me!!" Tsuki yelled. Then Goku's stomach growled.

"Eh, heh... Oops!" Goku said.

"Baka!" yelled Tsuki as he smacked Goku's head.

"By the way... What was with that hurricane you started in the first place anyways?" asked Goku as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose. Like I said, some spells are hard for human. It's like trying to stop a bunch of water, so not easy. That's why Sanzo lost control that one time. Magic is really, really hard. To powerful for humans. But I know all the basics and all, so it doesn't hurt that much. However, since Sanzo doesn't know it could be real dangerous. And those spirits are gonna try to take advantage of that." Tsuki explained.

"Say wha?" said Goku. Tsuki sighed.

"Sanzo's power is connected too the spirit realm, therefore she can see, hear, talk, and call on 'em. That's what happened that time with the kraken. Turns out was a powerful spirit, so we had to summon another really strong spirit to beat him. Which is why we had to get Sanzo really, really mad. I dunno why but spirits seem to love rage. Guess it's because it makes a person easy to control. Anyway, the reason Sanzo lost control yesterday was because the spirit was tryin' to take her over and since fighting a spirit is really stressful, she could have died, especially since she was blinded by rage at the moment. So it was good you knocked her out of it otherwise, there would have been no more Sanzo. You get it?"

"So even though you knew Sanzo could have died, you had her do... whatever she did yesterday?! What the hell were you thinkin'?!" yelled Goku.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to get killed by some giant squid. Now stop whinin' and start walking. We have to keep movin'." said Tsuki as he started walking again.

//That night//

"Man! This desert just goes on and on! I thought you said we'd probably get somewhere if we just walked a little!" moaned Goku after they had been walking for hours. "Tsuki?" He looked behind him and saw the dried out form of Tsuki. He looked like a skeleton. "WAAAH!! Tsuki's all dried out! Snap out of it, man!" yelled Goku as he slapped Tsuki.

"Oh, man... I should have chosen the form of a demon when I regained my physical form." sighed Tsuki. "I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going to die!"

"I know what you mean!" sighed Goku. "I'm so hungry!" Then he spotted something. "Ah! Look! A city!"

"Really?! What are we watin' for?! Let's go!" Tsuki yelled as he grabbed Goku and dashed towards the city.

"Wah!" exclaimed Goku in surprise.

The city was brightly lit and colorfully decorated.

"Wow! This place is so lively. And look at all that food!" said Goku as he looked at it from an ally. "Right, Tsuki?" he said as he looked back at Tsuki. Then he did a anime fall when he saw the get up Tsuki was wearing. He was wearing golden bullets, grenades, a bazooka gun on his back and was holding two rifles(basically a army man.).

"What's with that get up?!" yelled Goku.

"In case you've forgotten, we have no money. And I'm tired of stealin', so I'm just going to shoot my way through!" said Tsuki as the sunglasses he was wearing flashed. "Follow me if you want to eat!"

"Yes, sir..." said Goku with anime tears as he followed, carrying a machine gun. He was too hungry to argue. Then they heard a person handing out flyers yell,

"There's a huge cash prize in the grand stage."

"Huh?" said Goku and Tsuki as they turned.

"Everyone is welcome." the person continued. "Come! Come!"

"Did ya hear that, Tsuki? There's a huge cash prize! If we win, we can use the money to buy food!" said Goku.

"Aww! I wanted to shoot my way through." sighed Tsuki.

"Okay, it says anyone can join the competition. If it's some kind of fighting contest we can win it, no problem! I hope it's a eating contest!" said Goku as he read the flyer. Then he saw something on the flyer. "Hm? Oh. I guess we can't do it."

"Nani? Why?" asked Tsuki.

"It's a beauty contest. Women only. It's says here, 'The town's wealthy man, Minister Chan, is organizing a beauty contest. The beauty who catches his eye can travel, all expenses paid. Second prize is 500 dollars.'. Ah, man." sighed Goku. "Oh, well." Then he was suddenly in a Rambo outfit. "We'll just have to shoot our way through."

"Goku! Why are you thinking of such a dangerous way?" interrupted Tsuki(It was your idea in the first place!!). "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Huh?" said Goku. Tsuki sighed.

"We can't win, but I'll bet San-chan could." he said.

"But Sanzo's not here! And even if she was, she would never do anything like this!" said Goku.

"Fool!" said Tsuki as he did a flying kick on Goku, sending him into a wall. "You really have forgotten who I am! Observe!" he went behind a wall and came out as Sanzo!

"Ah! That's right! You can disguise yerself! You could go as Sanzo and win the money so we can buy food!" said Goku, realizing.

"Right! Now I just have to sign up and win. This'll be so much fun!" clapped Tsuki in Sanzo's voice, a little more cheery. Goku sweat dropped.

//At the competition//

Goku and Tsuki were both at the competition looking around.

"So who do you think is Minister Chan?" asked Goku.

"I'm guessing it's the stone face man over there surrounded by servants." said Tsuki, who in Sanzo form now. Goku turned and saw a man with a stone face and stubby black hair.

"Oh." he said. "Do you think you can win?" he asked Tsuki.

"But of course! Leave it to me!" said Tsuki as he ran forward. Then he ran up on the stage flipping his short golden hair sexily, and letting his robes down a bit to show a bit of bare skin on his now femmin skin(no black shirt), and instead of boots, he was wearing red high heels. In other words, he was looking totally sexy. Minister Chan blushed deeply. Goku sweat dropped.

'_Shit... If Sanzo sees this, we're dead!' _he thought as he blushed a little. Minister Chan stood so fast, his seat fell back.

"I have reached my decision!" he announced. Tsuki smirked in victory.

"Good job." said Goku as he did a thumbs up. Minister Chan walked up to Tsuki.

"What is your name? Age?" he asked.

"Genjyo Sanzo. 23 years old." said Tsuki cutely. Minister Chan shook in delight and grabbed his hands.

"Please marry me!" he said. Goku turned paper white as his jaw dropped through the floor when he heard this.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Whoa! Looks like Tsuki did it again! And he's getting married! Actually, Sanzo is since Tsuki's in her form. Poor Goku. He's stuck alone with Tsuki!

REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is. This particular chapter is inspired by Patalliro SaiYuki ep. 14 & 15

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"What is your name? Age?" he asked.

"Genjyo Sanzo. 23 years old." said Tsuki cutely. Minister Chan shook in delight and grabbed his hands.

"Please marry me!" he said. Goku turned paper white as his jaw dropped through the floor when he heard this.

//Later//

Tsuki was at Minister Chan's place, which was very classy, as Minister started to explain.

"Actually I started Hermit training at a very young age. That's when I noticed that I have a very high materialistic luck. When I try the lottery, I'll defiantly win first prize. When I'm walking, I'll find a bag of gold. And then I've received a huge inheritance from my family. Even though I'm a hermit, I'm a very rich man." he explained.

"Excuse me, but I don't see the problem here. Isn't it a good thing you keep gettin' all this money?" asked Tsuki in Sanzo's female voice.

"No. If this continues on, I'll be in trouble." Chan said gravely. "After discussing this with my master in the mountains, he says I've been possessed by a money monster."

"A money monster? Do mean Maya-sensei?" said Tsuki thoughtfully(A/N: Maya-sensei is a very rich and famous guy in japan, from what I can gather.).

"No! It's a monster who can utilize the energy from gold. If your life is dark after gaining gold, that's the doing of the money monster. In the end, you will end up giving up your life for your money." Chan explained.

"Well..." said Tsuki as he rubbed the back of his head. "I still don't see the problem here, but what's the connection between the money monster and marriage?"

"According to my master's divination, I will meet my beautiful, holy soul mate. If I can somehow bind myself to her, my life will be saved." Chan said.

"Soul mate?" said Tsuki with a small twitch. Was Chan talking about him or Sanzo? Chan nodded.

"That's right. After that, I continued my training. After earning my license to practice, I have searched for this soul mate of mine. Finally I have found her." he said. Tsuki sweat dropped.

'_Wouldn't it have been easier to put up flyers?'_ he thought. Meanwhile, Goku was listening to the whole conversation from outside a window.

"My instincts honed after years of training will not lead me astray. Please marry me." Chan begged. Goku stiffened after hearing this.

"Can two males marry?" Goku wondered aloud with anime tears.

"I beg you. It is as I've said." said Chan as he begged. Tsuki was quiet, then said,

"I understand."

"There it is!" said Goku as he did an anime fall.

"However, before I accept your proposal, I have a request..." continued Tsuki.

"What is it?" asked Chan.

"My father failed in business and is weighed down by debts totaling 5,000,000. I wish to pay them off." Tsuki lied. Usually, he wouldn't stoop to lying, but he was hungry!

"I got it! I will prepare that for you now." Chan said. He then got Tsuki a large bag of money and when Tsuki had loaded it onto his back, he said,

"Well, see you soon!"

'_Not!' _he silently added.

"Please return to me as fast as possible." said Chan.

"But of course!" said Tsuki.

"Let's make a promise with our thumbs." suggested Chan as he held his thumb out.

"Huh? Like this?" said Tsuki as he held out his thumb. Chan nodded. Then when they put their thumbs together Tsuki felt a small shock.

'_Ouch!' _he thought.

"I don't doubt you. It's just a formality." Chan told him. "But if you break your promise, the poison will flow from your thumb and kill you."

'_Like hell you don't doubt me!' _Tsuki thought as he shook at his hand. Then he went outside where he turned into a young teenage boy with black hair and white eyes.

"Tsuki!" said Goku as he ran up to him. "What the hell are you doing?! You're not really going to make Sanzo marry him, are you?"

"What? Are you stupid?" asked Tsuki as he glared at young Goku. "After buying food with this money, we're so out of here. He can wait 500 years for all I care." Goku sweat dropped.

"Only you could do that." he sighed.

"Well, do you really want Sanzo to marry him?" Tsuki asked. Goku was silent. "I thought so. Let's get some food already! I'm starved."

After eating a decent meal they left the town and started to look for the others again. Finally they made it out of the desert and were now walking in some mountains.

"Man! We'll never find Sanzo at this rate!" moaned Goku as he sat cross legged.

"That's weird. My tracker says Sanzo should be right above us." said Tsuki as he looked at his tracker.

"That thing of yours is broken! It's not like the others are just going to fall right out of the sky!" Goku yelled. Just then they heard a voice yell,

"Dammit, Gojyo you pervert!" Then they heard the loud whacking of a fan and just then Gojyo came flying right off a cliff and landed right on top of Goku!

"OW!!" they both yelled.

"You were saying?" said Tsuki. "Never doubt my tracker!"

"Gojyo! Are you alright?" Hakkai called down.

"Well, he's alive!" Tsuki called up.

"Huh? Tsuki? Goku! Are you two alright?" Hakkai asked.

"Not for long!" Sanzo yelled as she threw her fan at Tsuki. It hit him square in the head and he fell back.

"OW! Hey! Those things are for smacking people! Not for throwing!" yelled Tsuki as he clutched his forehead. Then he stiffened as Sanzo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh, then allow me to correct it!" she hissed. Then she started to whack Tsuki over and over with her fan.

"Goku, are you alright?" Hakkai asked Goku, ignoring Tsuki's screams of pain. Goku just moaned since Gojyo had just fallen on him.

"I'm so glad you two are alright. I was worried after Tsuki's spell went wrong." said Hakkai as they all sat down to eat.

"What happened to you three anyways?" Tsuki asked as he ate an apple.

"Well, after the hurricane we landed in small mountain, then we started to look for you guys." said Hakkai as he petted Hakuryu.

"So I could kill you!" said Sanzo as she hit Tsuki's head again. "Why the hell did you make a hurricane anyway?"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear!" said Tsuki as he rubbed the back of his head. "And just be glad you didn't end up alone with Goku. I swear, he only talked about you! 'We have to find Sanzo'. God, it was annoying. I swear, he was like a little kid looking for his lover. I bet if you two were alone, he would have raped you. And here comes the pain." he added as both Sanzo and Goku hit him, Sanzo with her fan and Goku with his Nyoi-bo.

"You had that coming." said Hakkai as he looked at Tsuki, who was engraved on a wall now.

"I know." said Tsuki as he twitched.

"So happened to **you **two?" Gojyo asked Goku. Goku sweat dropped as he remembered.

"I **really **don't wanna talk about it." he said.

Suddenly they heard a voice yell,

"Genjyo Sanzo!" Just then Chan appeared in a puff of smoke. "What are you doing here?"

"SHIT! He followed us!" yelled Goku next to Tsuki as his hair stood.

"So it was true that he earned his licence!" yelled Tsuki as his hair stood as well. Chan jumped in front of Sanzo.

"You said you'd return as soon as possible; why didn't you return after so long?" he yelled. Sanzo stared at him blankly.

"...Who the hell are you?" she asked. He did an anime fall.

"Do you mean to say you've forgotten this face?" he yelled.

"As hard as a face as ugly as yours would be hard to forget, I've never seen you before in my life." said Sanzo flatly. Chan screamed in frustration.

"How dare you say that?!" then he jumped at Sanzo. "If you have forgotten, I shall make you remember!!"

"Don't touch Sanzo!" Goku yelled as he summoned Nyoi-bo. He attacked Chan with it, but suddenly a money barrier appeared and blocked it. "What?!" he exclaimed. Chan smirked.

"It's useless. The money monster in within me." he said.

"The what?" said Gojyo. Sanzo growled in irritation as she stood.

"Look... I don't know what the hell you're talking about... But if you don't get out of my sight right now, I'm gonna kill you." she growled.

"How can you say that?!" cried Chan. Then he made a globe appear. "Who was the one who showed me this appearance?!" he asked as the globe floated in the air. The globe then showed a image of Tsuki in the form of Sanzo, posing sexily. Gojyo's jaw dropped, Hakkai stared, and Sanzo blushed a little. Goku screamed loudly. They were** soooooooo **dead!

"Shit!!" Tsuki cried as he made a actually whirlwind and blew Chan far, far away.

Tsuki wiped sweat from his head. Safe!

"Tsuki... What was that just now?!" Sanzo asked in devilish voice, looming behind him like a dark shadow with glowing eyes.

"EEK!" exclaimed Tsuki as he stiffened. Not safe! "Um, That is..." said Tsuki as he backed away from Sanzo.

"That is...?" Sanzo repeated as she stepped forward.

"That..." said Tsuki, sweating a storm.

"That...?" repeated Sanzo.

"Uh, look! It's Kougaiji!" Tsuki suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" said the others as they turned. Tsuki used this opportunity to run away like hell, so when the others turned back, he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Gojyo.

"Uh... I'll go look for him!!" said Goku, already running as fast as his legs could. Hakkai looked at the ground and spotted a coin. It had a strange aura around it.

"I wonder what this is." he wondered.

Goku ran back to the desert where he thought Tsuki might be.

"Tsuki! Oi! Where are ya? There's no way you're leaving me alone with a complete and totally pissed Sanzo!" Goku yelled. Just then he heard Tsuki's cry of pain. "Huh?! Tsuki?!" exclaimed Goku. He looked around and saw Tsuki on the ground, clutching his thumb. "Tsuki! What's wrong?!"

"Ow! I looked down on the hermit's skills. But when I tried to undo the spell, the sting became worse!" Tsuki said as he showed Goku his thumb, which was pulsing. Goku gasped. "I can feel the monster's power all over my body."

"But! If you can't break the spell, you'll have to tie the knot with him!" Goku exclaimed.

"And when the poison spreads I'll probably die!" exclaimed Tsuki. They both turned blue, wondering what be worse.

"Tsuki... Are you really going to die?" Goku asked him.

"If I don't reverse this spell, probably." he said, as he shook his hand in pain.

"Then what should we do?!" asked Goku.

"'We' nothing. I'm going to go back and have a talk with that Chan guy. You stay with San-chan and them and continue going west." Tsuki said.

"But Tsuki--" Goku started.

"Look! I got myself into this mess, so let me get myself out of it!" Tsuki said. "Besides, how long do you want to leave Sanzo with Gojyo and Hakkai, hm? Look, I'll handle this. I promise I'll be spying on Sanzo sooner than you think." Goku sweat dropped.

"You are worse than Gojyo."

"How mean! Well, later!" Tsuki said as he ran off.

//Later//

"It's still hurting!" Tsuki whined as he stood in front of Chan's house. It took him 2 days, but he made it. "As long as I tie the knot with Chan, I don't have to worry. I wonder if the money monster go away too. But now let's think about more important things. If I go in as Sanzo... I'll be attacked by a excited Chan!" he said as he imagined Chan glomping and making out with him if he went in in Sanzo's form. "Waah!! NOO! I don't want that!" Tsuki cried as he shook his head violently. Suddenly he saw a servant. "Oh! I've got a idea. Hey, you! Excuse me!" he said as he ran over to the servant.

"What is it?" the servant asked.

"Please go as a replacement for me." said Tsuki. Then suddenly he turned the servant into a image of Sanzo. "Perfect! You go in there and marry Chan! I counting on you." he said as he pushed the servant inside the building. He dusted his hand and let out a calm sigh. "Ah! Now I can relax!" Suddenly he heard Chan's scream.

"Huh?! Spoke too soon! What the happened?!" Tsuki yelled as he ran inside. When he got inside he saw Chan standing over the servant, who was back to his normal form, who was burned badly.

"I... I don't know." said Chan. "When I regained consciousness, my servant fainted." Tsuki walked over to the servant and felt his pulse.

"He's still alive." he said. He put his hand over the servant and healed him. It was his fault after all. When the servant sat up, he was good as new. "There. He should be okay now."

'_Lucky! If I hadn't sent in a replacement, my clothes would be ruined!'_ he thought. In oder to thank Tsuki, Chan offered him a meal and Tsuki accepted.

"Thank you so much for saving my servant." he said as Tsuki ate. "Even then, your reviving skills are wonderful. I admire you from the depths of my heart."

"Nah! Tis nothing for me!" laughed Tsuki. Then he became serious. "But on more important matters... You're possessed by a monster, aren't you?" Chan looked very surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked Tsuki smirked.

"I can see it clearly. And the monster is the money monster!" he said.

"Amazing! You guessed correctly!" gasped Chan. Tsuki continued.

"On top of that, if it continues on, you will be killed one day by the money monster." he said. "It is prophesied that if you connect with your beautiful soul mate, you will be saved. And the woman's name is Sanzo."

"A skill of the gods!" gasped Chan. Tsuki continued.

"However, the money monster wished to kill Sanzo after she arrived, but he has mistaken you servant for Sanzo."

"What? That means the money monster in my body controlled me to do that...!" Chan gasped again.

"Your consciousness is almost fully controlled by the monster." Tsuki told him. Chan fell to his knees.

"Please save me! I don't care how much it costs." he begged. Tsuki smirked.

"Well then, give me a thousand coins as a start." he winked.

"I'll prepare it right away!" said Chan excitedly. He stood and started to walk away, but suddenly he slipped on a banana peel and feel on his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tsuki asked. Suddenly Chan began to laugh evilly as his voice became higher.

"I did it!" he said in a alien voice. "Because of the shock, I have completely taken over the minister's body!" His face suddenly turned yellow as he looked at Tsuki.

"What the banana...!" exclaimed Tsuki. Damn! How was he going to get his money now?! He grabbed a vase and threw it at the money monster, but he blocked it with a barrier of money. The Money monster laughed.

"It's useless. Also, it seems that there's poison in your body." he said. He held up his hand and Tsuki's thumb began to throb.

"Yeow! Ow! Ow! OW!" he cried as he shook it.

"It's weird." said the money monster. "I put my poison in Sanzo's body. Why is it in you?"

"OW! I disguised myself as her!" cried Tsuki.

"That means there's no poison in Sanzo's body then. I should eliminate the prophecy now, it that's the case." said the money monster. Then he vanished.

"Shit! Sanzo!" exclaimed Tsuki.

//Meanwhile//

(A/N: By the way, while this was happening, San-chan and them were staying at the hotel in the first chapter of Reload, so right now it's 3 hours after they left town.)

"Aw, man! I'm so hungry! We should have grabbed some food before we left. I'm starving!" whined Goku as they camped.

"Shut it , monkey. You're making me hungry." said Gojyo, who had a lot of bumps on his head from trying to hit on Sanzo. He decided to quit for now. His head was starting to hurt.

"I'm still really worried about Tsuki. It quite unusual for us not to see him for this long." said Hakkai, being the worry wart he was.

"Ch. I'm just enjoying the quiet for a change." said Sanzo as she smoked. Goku looked a little down.

'_I hope Tsuki's alright. I don't know what's worst. Him dying from the poison, or him having to marry that guy.' _thought Goku as he shivered. Just then a bright light appeared in the middle of the camp and the Money Monster appeared.

"Shit it's that freak again!" cursed Gojyo as he summoned his weapon and attacked. The money monster once again blocked with a barrier of money.

"Heh, heh. It's useless." he laughed. Suddenly a giant coin appeared and pummeled Gojyo in his face.

"Gojyo!" cried Goku. He charged forward with Nyoi-bo, but suddenly a pile of money fell on top of him. "Ow! I... I can't move!" Goku cried.

"Damn!" cursed Sanzo as she pulled out her gun. She shot at him, but yet again, the barrier appeared.

"Die Sanzo!" yelled the money monster as he was about to attack Sanzo.

"Sanzo, look out!" said Hakkai as he got in front of Sanzo.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly yelled. Everyone turned and saw Tsuki, disguised as Sanzo, except he was half naked. Hakkai just stared as Gojyo twitched a little along with Goku, who was blushing while Sanzo twitched. A lot. The money monster blushed as he became love struck.

"S-Sanzo..." he said in lovestruck voice.

"Now's the time!" Tsuki yelled in his normal voice as he used Goku's weapon to attack the money monster. He knocked the money monster out, then the monster went back to Chan. Tsuki grinned. "Ha! Fighting sleek and sexily a success!" he laughed. The others twitched as they looked at him.

"Have you no shame at all?" asked Gojyo.

"Okay... The poison's gone, and I sealed away the money monster, so everything is A-okay!" said Tsuki, in his school boy disguise.

"Everything is not okay!" snarled Gojyo.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you do that when we first met him?!" yelled Goku.

"Uhh... It's more fun this way?" said Tsuki as he rubbed his head. Both Goku and Gojyo did anime falls.

"Well, I'm just glad it all worked out." said Hakkai.

"It's not over yet." said Sanzo in a demon voice as she appeared behind Tsuki.

"W-WAAAHHH!!!" screamed Tsuki, looking very, very frighten. "No offense! But you look scarier than Satan!" Sanzo looked just like a fire demon with the flames of anger behind her.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

LOL. Well, I think you know what's going to happen next.

Oh, by the way... Does anyone have any ideas for romance scenes, cus' let's face it, I suck at romance.

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa... Been awhile, haven't I? Oh, well. What's important is that it's here now.

Oh, and as for Lyre's concerns, no worries! Right now Sanzo's hurting Tsuki! So I'm safe!(for now.)

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

(Okay, I'm not a big fan of the first Reload book, so I'm skipping to where the clones appear. Okay, I'm being Lazy, but hey! At least you're getting the next chapter!)

Sanzo panted as she leaned against a wall. The hotel she and the others(not counting Tsuki)was staying in was practically destroyed. She peaked around the corner, only to be shot at.

"Dammit!" she cursed. She whipped from out behind the corner and shot at the one who shot at her, but he ducked behind a corner. She panted as she ducked behind the walls.

'_Shit. This isn't funny. What the hell is going on?!'_ she thought angrily. Then she heard something behind her and her eyes widened.

"Wha--"

//A few Hours earlier//

"So? What do you think?" Hakkai asked as he blasted some Yokai.

"Think?" repeated Goku. "About what?"

"Our situation." explained Hakkai as the demons attacked them.

"Well, y'know. People've got no morals these days." said Gojyo as he sliced up some demons.

"So it would seem." said Hakkai. "We can't manage to avoid these things."

"I'm so sick of th' speech!" complained Goku as he bashed a few Yokai. "Th' 'Ooh, it's the Sanzo Party we've been searchin' for!' An' stuff." Sanzo shot a demon that was sneaking up on Goku.

"Until now... All the youkai claimed to be Gyumaoh's assassins." she said coldly. "Now's there's no difference. The small fry in the area are after us too." Gojyo laughed.

"We're practically celebrities." he said.

"I suppose mass hatred is one of the many prices of widespread infamy." joked Hakkai as they finished the yokai off.

"There must be a wanted poster of us somewhere." said Gojyo as they walked away.

"I hope not. I look terrible in pictures." said Hakkai.

"Man, I got myself hungry for nothin'!" complained Goku.

"Since when do **you **need a reason to get hungry?" Sanzo scoffed.

//Later//

"We set out tomorrow morning, correct?" asked Hakkai when they were at the hotel. "Gojyo, Goku... Help me carry the groceries."

"Okay." said Goku as he grabbed a banana.

"Hey. I'm out of cigarettes. Get me some." Sanzo ordered, she was dressed as guy now. Chest bound and all.

"Excuse me, **Lord Sanzo**. Why doesn't her majesty ever help carry the groceries?" asked Gojyo with a twitch.

"Why should I?" scoffed Sanzo as she took a sip of her drink. She put up with shit everyday and she worked like a dog when she was a child, so why should she have to carry groceries now?

"Hakkai! Nothing good'll come of you spoiling that damn Priest! No matter how hot she is!" complained Gojyo to Hakkai.

"Now, now, Gojyo... Sanzo has her own responsibilities." said Hakkai.

"Like what?" asked Goku.

"A good wife should always take care of the house while the men are away." joked Hakkai. Actually he felt that Sanzo needed some alone time to herself since she was constantly surrounded by men. Gojyo laughed.

"Who's a wife?!" snarled Sanzo. Hakkai laughed.

"And we're off!" he said as he hurried out of the room.

"Take care of th' house!" Goku called as he followed.

"Like a good **wife.**" added Gojyo.

"Drop dead." Sanzo growled as she threw her cup at the door. Then she sighed. Finally, she was alone. She then put on her glasses and pulled out a news paper. As she read she began to wonder... How was she going to die? Was it going to be battle? Was she going to die from a sickness or what?

She frowned at the date. She had 12 months... a year almost. She just couldn't let herself get distracted from her mission anymore. She took a sip of beer and noticed Gojyo left his smokes. She always wondered what Gojyo saw in them and decided to try one. She did not approve. But she was desperate for a smoke, so she continued to smoke. Just then something shot her cup and shattered it. She ducked just as more bullets came.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. She pulled out her gun and looked around.

//Back to the Present//

'_Was that an enemy? I didn't sense a presence. And he's got a gun. Four... no, five shots.'_ she thought as she waited patiently. _'Maybe an entire round. ...Where's he stationed? He's ether outside the window or--'_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when the inn lady entered.

"Oh! Um, I heard all this noise... Is everything okay in--" the inn lady started.

"Get down!" Sanzo yelled as she tackled the inn lady out of the way, just as something shot at them. The lady screamed and Sanzo whipped around, gun ready, and saw... Herself?! Her eyes widened. Then she shielded the inn lady as the fake shot at them.

"Good lord! What the heck is going on?" asked the inn lady. "Are you twins or something?!"

"That's what I'd like to know." said Sanzo.

'_What's his next move?'_ she wondered.

"...Hey." she said to the lady who blushed a little. Then she kicked her out of the room. "Out of the way."

"Yaah!" the woman exclaimed. Then Sanzo turned to glare at the fake.

"Let's hear it. Who the hell are you?" she asked, gun at the ready.

"...Genjyo Sanzo. Who else?" the fake said.

//Meanwhile//

"Man... What's this strange feeling I keep feelin'?" Tsuki wondered as he sat in tree. He had lost his Master of Disguise kit, so he was in his real form which was a man with long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. He wore a silk button up black shirt, with black leather pants with two cuffs around one thigh. He also wore bandages around his wrists to cover his scars. He stared up at the sun and remembered something.

"_Hello, little brother. I'm Amaterasu. I'm your big sister."_ he remembered a younger Amaterasu saying to him. _"Let's be play together. After all... The sun and moon belong together. That's why we rule the sky."_

Tsuki blinked.

"Whoa. Why did I think of that all the sudden?" he wondered as he stared at the sky.

'_Could it be...?'_

"Nah! No way. Her body was sealed and her soul's suppose to have been reincarnated to repent her sins. There's no way... It's impossible. Right? Ama-chan's so stiff. She would never... Would she?" He let out a growl as he messed up his hair. "Arr! Forget this! I gotta find Sanzo to tell 'er something! Man, I don't believe this! In this day and age we have cars, cameras, and even guns, but we don't have phones?!"

//Back to Sanzo//

Sanzo crashed through the window. The she stood to face the fake. He gun was at the fake's head and his was at Sanzo's.

"Sanzo!!" Goku's voice suddenly yelled. The fake Sanzo turned and Sanzo shot his arm, making him back off. Sanzo then turned and her eyes widened.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Yay! We were right– Two Sanzos!" cheered Goku as he and the others came running with clones behind them.

"Oi! But which one's the real one?" Gojyo asked. "Should we check which one has boobs?"

"Hey! I'm busy here. Don't but in where you're not wanted!" snarled Sanzo.

"This one. Clearly." said Hakkai. Gojyo laughed like a little kid.

"Bad ass! This one's mine, suck–ers." said Gojyo. He started towards the fake Sanzo, butthe real one tripped him. "Excuse me, but what the fuck is your problem? I was trying to help the team." he growled at her as he stood.

"I would never allow myself the degradation of having someone who looked even vaguely like me lose a fight to you." Sanzo told him. "It just wouldn't feel right."

"Let's leave the joking at that, shall we?" said Hakkai as the fakes stepped forward. "Our friends here seem to be taking this quite seriously." Sanzo glared at them.

"Hn. I don't like being jerked around. Let's clear up who's real and who's fake." she said.

"Okay!" said Goku as he charged at the fakes. "Whoever doesn't die is real!" Gojyo laughed as he charged forward as well. Gojyo blocked the fake Goku as he attacked and Goku just barely managed to dodge as the fake Hakkai shot a chi blast.

"Hey! Shootin' a chi blast's a dirt trick! It flies an' it's big an' stuff." he yelled.

"Er, I'm sorry?" said the real Hakkai.

"Heh. If that's your logic, what about guns? Hard to get dirtier than that." said Gojyo. Sanzo shot at him and he fell out of the way. "Gah!"

"Sorry. Mistook you for the fake." she said.

"You are so full of shit!" yelled Gojyo.

"Perhaps dispatching the clones was a strategy to turn us against each other." sighed Hakkai.

"I doubt whoever did it planned that far ahead." said Gojyo with a sweat drop.

"Then we'll ask him." growled Sanzo. "Hey! I know you're back there, you pathetic excuse for a sentient being. Move your ass!" Then a demon stepped out from behind a shed.

"Heh. So you're having fun, I take it?" he sneered. "I made those clever little Shikigami just for you."

"They are in wonderfully bad taste." said Hakkai.

"I freakin' hate Shikigami!" growled Goku. The demon continued.

"I've been studying you for months, you know. I finally finished my master pieces just yesterday. Power, technique, speed– My copies are equal in all ways to the originals! Even if you manage to survive, you'll endlessly struggle in a war of attrition." he yelled.

"...Hunh. I doubt that." smirked Gojyo.

"Eh?" said the demon with wide eyes. Goku suddenly bashed the fake Goku's head, while Hakkai blated the fake Hakkai and Gojyo sliced his clone.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?! You can't do that!" the demon yelled as Sanzo shot hers. "There's no possible way they could lose! I copied your previous battle patterns perfectly!"

"What's your point?" Sanzo asked as she aimed her gun at his head.

"Maybe you did copy us pretty good up 'till now. But think about it." said Gojyo. "I'm not the same man I was yesterday, am I?"

"Argh! You... That doesn't make any sense!" yelled the demon in fear as he tried to back away.

"It's a question of attitude, really." Hakkai told him. "Now. What do you boys say... to giving this fellow a taste of the real thing?"

"Wha?! No! I didn't... I... Uh..." the demon exclaimed. Loud screaming could be heard now.

//Later//

"Phew! That was fun." said Goku. They were all in the Jeep now, continuing on their way.

"Y'think?" asked Gojyo. "As far as story material goes, it seemed like your average filler."

"I had felt eyes on us recently, but I just assumed it was Tsuki." said Hakkai. "I suppose it was that Youkai though."

"Yeah. Unless..." Sanzo trailed off. Something was bugging her, but what?

"Sanzo?" said Hakkai.

"Hey! I just thought of somethin'." said Goku. "Wouldn't it be cool if we'd sent those copy guys west?"

"...Your brain is lagging behind in reality." said Sanzo.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki jumped on to a rock and stared at the sky.

"Ama-chan... Could you really be back? Could you really have... remembered?" he wondered aloud as he stared at the sky.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, I know this one was sloppy, but mesa tired!! The next one will be about Tsuki's childhood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Vroooom." said Goku in the back of the Jeep.

"...What are you doing, Goku?" asked Gojyo.

"Sound effects." said Goku.

"Then get 'em right." said Gojyo. "It's more like, 'vrumble, vrumble'."

"Nuh-uh! 'Vroooom!'" Sanzo clicked her gun.

"You are wasting your lives." she growled. "Stop the inane argument or I'll toss your bloody corpses onto the road." The two boys in back stopped arguing because for all they knew, she could be PMSing.

"Ah, ha, ha! And with this humidity, you'd decompose rather quickly." laughed Hakkai.

"...Your smile's raising my freak-out level to 90." said Gojyo as he glared at him.

"Ew, I'm all sticky! Let's find a river or somethin' so we can wash up." whined Goku.

"A river... Hmm." said Hakkai.

"What's up, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki went to 5th heaven. It was terrible. There was blood everywhere and all the corpses were slaughtered, Tsuki had a hard time identifying some body parts as he walked. He couldn't help but be disgusted as he walked through the puddles of blood. Just because he was the Grim Reaper, didn't mean he liked blood. He remembered something as he walked.

"_Are you mad, Konzen?! Do you realized what you have just done?!" a faceless god yelled at Konzen as she held an unconscious chibi- Goku in her arm._

"_Yes. I just killed a huge pain in my ass and saved what's mine." Konzen said as she held Goku in one arm and a long bloody sword in the other. She was covered in the blood of Li Touten and a few other gods. To her aunt, who was staring at her emotionlessly, she said without looking, "I'm not like you. I can no longer ignore these fools who call themselves gods. You all disgust me! You all hide behind children and use and manipulate others to do your bidding! And if they don't do as you say, you destroy them! If they're a threat to you in anyway, you kill them! Well, no more! I am sick of being your tool!!" Tsuki was in the crowd with Amaterasu, Uzume, Kenren, and Tenpou, all looking at her in shock. She not only killed one god... but 5! All at once! She held up the blood covered blade up, still holding Goku. "C'mon! I know you've all wanted to kill me for a long time, well now's your chance! Come and kill me if you can!" _

"_You fool!! Do you realize what you just did?! You have sinned against heaven!" a guard yelled as he and bunch of others charged forward. But before they could attack, Tsuki suddenly appeared in front of Konzen and used his scythe to kill them all._

"_Fools. Do you actually think you stand a chance against us? If so then you really are idiots." he smirked._

"_Tsuki-Yomi! What are you doing?!" yelled his father._

"_What's it look like?" sneered Tsuki. "I'm with Konzen, idiot. I'm **always **on Konzen's side. We've been talking, and we decided we've had enough. We're sick of this place and it's filthy lies. I mean, I knew you were a bastard, but to have a child try to kill his own best friend, who's also a child?! That's just low. And sick. This place is suppose to be heaven? Ha! You can't fool me. You have your so called 'Angels' go down to earth to slaughter the Demons, even when they did nothing wrong! You purposely mislead the humans to start worthless Crusades just to keep them in line! Well, father, tell me! If I'm a devil, then just what the hell are all of you?!"_

"_Don't get us wrong. We're not heros or defenders of Justice..." said Konzen slowly. "We just happen to be bored." Suddenly Kenren stepped forward._

"_Hey. You two aren't the only ones, bored." he said as he stood with them. _

"_Indeed." said Tenpou as he joined them. "Although, I do wish I could have killed Li Touden. I never liked him."_

"_Maybe next life!" laughed Tsuki._

"_Don't take heaven so likely! Get them!" 15 Guards charged at them, but suddenly a flame whip sliced them all up._

"_Huh?" the others said. It was Amaterasu!!_

"_Ama-chan?!" exclaimed Tsuki, clearly surprised._

"_What? Do you honestly think I'm going to let **you **start a war alone? Ha! You wouldn't know the first thing. Besides, you get into too much trouble when you're alone(very true.)." Amaterasu said as she stepped forward._

"_Amaterasu?! You too?" gasped her father. Amaterasu smirked as she chuckled evilly._

"_You know... I worked hard for 800 years just to get you too look at me... And now you are only after I shamed heaven. Funny, no? I've had enough! I'm sick of this! I worked hard trying to earn your love! I did everything for you! But no, you never cared for me, did you, father?! Well, fine then! I don't need it! I don't need anything! I shall be content watching Heaven go up in flames! I shall make you all pay for my pain."_

"_Well, I'm with Ama-chan! No matter what!" Uzume yelled as she ran forward._

"_Uzume?!" gasped Homura. Uzume glared at him._

"_You. You were the first one I ever loved. I would have given anything for you, but you betrayed me. I won't ever forgive you no matter what." she told him. Tsuki grinned._

"_Well, then. I guess it's settled, then. As of this day we are all Sinners." _

A present Tsuki stopped at a empty room panting.

"It is true. Ama-chan... Uzume... They **are **back. That means **they're **back as well!" he panted.

//Back to Sanzo//

"Wha? Whoa! Sweet!" said Goku as he looked at the giant river.

"I've never seen a river this big in person." said Hakkai.

"Ain't it great, monkey? Go swim your little head off." smirked Gojyo.

"Swimmin's for kids. I don't wanna." said Goku as he looked away, hands folded behind his head.

"Says Mr. Mature. Trying to be all grown up for Lady, San-chan?" smirked Gojyo.

"Shut up you soggy cockroach!" yelled Goku who was blushing a little.

"Don't push it you soggy ape!"

"Don't copy me!"

"...There's no bridge?" Sanzo asked, trying to ignore the two idiots in the back ground.

"Not according to the map." said Hakkai as he looked at the map. "If that's true there should at least be a ferry."

"'Should'. But I've kept my eyes open... And I still haven't seen anything resembling a boat." Sanzo grunted.

"You can't cross." a voice suddenly said. They turned and saw a little boy. "You can't get to the other side." Hakkai blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The boy suddenly turned and ran.

"Uh... Okay." said Goku as he stared after him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gojyo.

"Maybe Gojyo's face scared 'im off." said Goku.

"That no good Holy woman's been rubbing off on you!" yelled Gojyo.

"Hey! Me? Like Sanzo?! What a rotten thing to say!" yelled Goku. Sanzo then smacked them so hard they passed out with smoke coming from their heads.

"...Let's go to a village and ask how to cross." she said as she started to walk away, fan still in hand.

"And these two?" Hakkai asked as he looked at the other two.

"Tie them to a rock and throw them in."

//Later//

"You can't send out a bout?" asked Goku. "Why not?"

"Well, I'm sure you've already seen there's no bridge." People used to come and go to the village on the opposite bank all the time." the ferry man explained. "But a year ago, Youkai settled in the river. 16 boats were attacked one after the other. No one's sent out any boats since. Sure it's inconvenient, but it beats getting killed."

"Right, right. But we've still gotta cross– The other bank's due west." said Gojyo.

"You're heading west?" asked the man. "In that case, you can detour into the mountains and take the suspension bridge."

"There's a bridge there?!" asked Goku excitedly.

"But you'll have to cross 5 mountains. The path usually takes two months."

"2months?! Shit!" yelled Gojyo.

"I see. So that's what the boy at the river meant when he said we can't cross." said Hakkai.

"You four met Kon?" the ferry man asked. "He lives in the village across the river. Or used to at any rate. He came here on an errand for his mother. When we couldn't send out anymore boats, he couldn't get home. I heard he's even got a little sister waiting for him on the other side. Poor kid. That's a tough break for someone his age."

Meanwhile Kon angrily threw rocks into the river, trying to skip them.

"Haa... Haah... Nnghn... D-dammit!" he huffed.

"The river's super big, huh?" said Goku as he walked up. Kon stared at him. "I've never been on a boat. Never needed to be. I'm a wicked good swimmer. But it doesn't look like I can cross this river swimmin'."

"...I told you. You can't get to the other side." said Kon. "They said they can't send out boats 'cause they might get attacked by Youkai. I asked and I asked, but they still won't do it. I can't go out in a boat by myself or cross the mountains. I'm stuck here. But I..."

"I know." said Goku as he tossed a rock across the stream. "You can see it, but ya can't get to it. That's what really sucks."

"All right. What do you think, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked Sanzo who was smoking a cigarette.

"Feh. Like we have a choice." she said. "I have no intention of wasting the time it takes to cross five mountains." Gojyo grinned then to Goku, yelled,

"Goku! Boat time!"

"Yeah?!" Goku called back. Then to Kon, he said, "You're comin', right?"

"Huh?"

"We're gonna cross th' river. You comin'?" Kon stared up at him, then said,

"Y-yeah!"

"You're not seriously planning on going, are you? The river's a death trap!" exclaimed the ferry man when they asked for a boat.

"We'll but the boat. That should end your concern." said Sanzo simply.

"If we meet any Youkai, we'll kick their stupid asses." added Goku. "Then you'll be able to come an' go across th' river again, right?"

"Kick their asses?! Then who's gonna row the boat? You're not gonna find any volunteers here!" exclaimed the ferry man.

"I see." said Hakkai with Hakuryu on his shoulders. "That is a problem." Then everyone turned towards Gojyo.

"...Oy. Oy. Why's everyone's looking at me like that?" Gojyo asked as everyone turned toward him.

//Later//

"Yaaay! This's so cool!" cheered Goku like a child as they sailed on the river. Hakkai laughed.

"Ha, ha! If you lean forward too far, you'll fall, Goku." he laughed.

"Lookit all the smiling faces when someone else is doing your dirty work." growled Gojyo who was rowing. "Damn. Where's that cross dresser when you need him?"

"Um... Th-thanks for letting me come with you!" Kon said to Sanzo who had just pulled out a smoke.

"Meh. We had to cross anyway. You just had good timing." said Sanzo.

"It looks like we're gonna get across faster'n I thought." said Gojyo.

"The current's pretty slow here. I used to come fishing with my dad a lot." Kon said.

"Fishing, hm? That must have been nice." said Hakkai.

"Woo! Then I'm findin' me some fish! Huh?" Suddenly Goku noticed a few bubbles. The boat was suddenly in some kind of whirl pool!

"H-hey! What the hell?!" yelled Gojyo. "God damn!"

"Looks like we've got company." cursed Sanzo.

"Everyone, don't let them knock you overboard!" yelled Hakkai. "If you fall into the water you'll be right where they want you!"

"Does it look like we wanna--" Goku started. Suddenly a Youkai jump on the end of the boat, rocking it, violently.

"Prey! Sweet, sweet, prey!" it cried as the boat lurched up violently. The lurch was so violent, Kon started to fall out.

"N-no! AAAAAAH!" Kon yelled.

"Kon!" Goku yelled. He grabbed Kon, but he fell out into the river as well.

"Goku! Kon!" Hakkai yelled. Goku, who was holding Kon, came up for air.

"Hya, ha, ha! Fools!" laughed the demon. "Cry all you want, but you're not getting away!"

"Shut the hell up, fishy!" yelled Gojyo. He attacked the demon with the oar, but it broke. "Erk."

"Move it, Gojyo!" Sanzo yelled as she pulled out her gun and shot the demon, who fell back into the lake.

"Goku, are you all right?!" Hakkai yelled.

"D-dammit! Th' current's too fast; I can't swim! Gotta... There! Extend, Nyoi-bo!" said Goku as he summoned his Nyoi-bo and stabbed it into the cliff wall. "Grab on, Kon!"

"O-okay!" said Kon as he held Goku tightly.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" yelled Goku.

"Don't worry– Just meet up with us later! And take care of Kon!" Hakkai called as they drifted further away from them.

"Got it!" Goku called.

"Now what?" asked Gojyo with a sigh. "That carried us pretty far."

"Your brilliant breaking of the oar brought us bad luck." growled Sanzo. "Tsuki's stupidity has officially rubbed off on you."

"So now this is **my** fault?!" growled Gojyo.

"I'm not sure we're quite finished yet." Hakkai said as more Youkai appeared.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, I know I haven't written anything worth reviewing, but I still need reviews people! C'mon! The insanity's only begun! I haven't even gotten a chance to post 'Therapy with Tsuki' yet! I at least want 5 reviews or I won't pot the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Vroooom." said Goku in the back of the Jeep.

"...What are you doing, Goku?" asked Gojyo.

"Sound effects." said Goku.

"Then get 'em right." said Gojyo. "It's more like, 'vrumble, vrumble'."

"Nuh-uh! 'Vroooom!'" Sanzo clicked her gun.

"You are wasting your lives." she growled. "Stop the inane argument or I'll toss your bloody corpses onto the road." The two boys in back stopped arguing because for all they knew, she could be PMSing.

"Ah, ha, ha! And with this humidity, you'd decompose rather quickly." laughed Hakkai.

"...Your smile's raising my freak-out level to 90." said Gojyo as he glared at him.

"Ew, I'm all sticky! Let's find a river or somethin' so we can wash up." whined Goku.

"A river... Hmm." said Hakkai.

"What's up, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki went to 5th heaven. It was terrible. There was blood everywhere and all the corpses were slaughtered, Tsuki had a hard time identifying some body parts as he walked. He couldn't help but be disgusted as he walked through the puddles of blood. Just because he was the Grim Reaper, didn't mean he liked blood. He remembered something as he walked.

"_Are you mad, Konzen?! Do you realized what you have just done?!" a faceless god yelled at Konzen as she held an unconscious chibi- Goku in her arm._

"_Yes. I just killed a huge pain in my ass and saved what's mine." Konzen said as she held Goku in one arm and a long bloody sword in the other. She was covered in the blood of Li Touten and a few other gods. To her aunt, who was staring at her emotionlessly, she said without looking, "I'm not like you. I can no longer ignore these fools who call themselves gods. You all disgust me! You all hide behind children and use and manipulate others to do your bidding! And if they don't do as you say, you destroy them! If they're a threat to you in anyway, you kill them! Well, no more! I am sick of being your tool!!" Tsuki was in the crowd with Amaterasu, Uzume, Kenren, and Tenpou, all looking at her in shock. She not only killed one god... but 5! All at once! She held up the blood covered blade up, still holding Goku. "C'mon! I know you've all wanted to kill me for a long time, well now's your chance! Come and kill me if you can!" _

"_You fool!! Do you realize what you just did?! You have sinned against heaven!" a guard yelled as he and bunch of others charged forward. But before they could attack, Tsuki suddenly appeared in front of Konzen and used his scythe to kill them all._

"_Fools. Do you actually think you stand a chance against us? If so then you really are idiots." he smirked._

"_Tsuki-Yomi! What are you doing?!" yelled his father._

"_What's it look like?" sneered Tsuki. "I'm with Konzen, idiot. I'm **always **on Konzen's side. We've been talking, and we decided we've had enough. We're sick of this place and it's filthy lies. I mean, I knew you were a bastard, but to have a child try to kill his own best friend, who's also a child?! That's just low. And sick. This place is suppose to be heaven? Ha! You can't fool me. You have your so called 'Angels' go down to earth to slaughter the Demons, even when they did nothing wrong! You purposely mislead the humans to start worthless Crusades just to keep them in line! Well, father, tell me! If I'm a devil, then just what the hell are all of you?!"_

"_Don't get us wrong. We're not heros or defenders of Justice..." said Konzen slowly. "We just happen to be bored." Suddenly Kenren stepped forward._

"_Hey. You two aren't the only ones, bored." he said as he stood with them. _

"_Indeed." said Tenpou as he joined them. "Although, I do wish I could have killed Li Touden. I never liked him."_

"_Maybe next life!" laughed Tsuki._

"_Don't take heaven so likely! Get them!" 15 Guards charged at them, but suddenly a flame whip sliced them all up._

"_Huh?" the others said. It was Amaterasu!!_

"_Ama-chan?!" exclaimed Tsuki, clearly surprised._

"_What? Do you honestly think I'm going to let **you **start a war alone? Ha! You wouldn't know the first thing. Besides, you get into too much trouble when you're alone(very true.)." Amaterasu said as she stepped forward._

"_Amaterasu?! You too?" gasped her father. Amaterasu smirked as she chuckled evilly._

"_You know... I worked hard for 800 years just to get you too look at me... And now you are only after I shamed heaven. Funny, no? I've had enough! I'm sick of this! I worked hard trying to earn your love! I did everything for you! But no, you never cared for me, did you, father?! Well, fine then! I don't need it! I don't need anything! I shall be content watching Heaven go up in flames! I shall make you all pay for my pain."_

"_Well, I'm with Ama-chan! No matter what!" Uzume yelled as she ran forward._

"_Uzume?!" gasped Homura. Uzume glared at him._

"_You. You were the first one I ever loved. I would have given anything for you, but you betrayed me. I won't ever forgive you no matter what." she told him. Tsuki grinned._

"_Well, then. I guess it's settled, then. As of this day we are all Sinners." _

A present Tsuki stopped at a empty room panting.

"It is true. Ama-chan... Uzume... They **are **back. That means **they're **back as well!" he panted.

//Back to Sanzo//

"Wha? Whoa! Sweet!" said Goku as he looked at the giant river.

"I've never seen a river this big in person." said Hakkai.

"Ain't it great, monkey? Go swim your little head off." smirked Gojyo.

"Swimmin's for kids. I don't wanna." said Goku as he looked away, hands folded behind his head.

"Says Mr. Mature. Trying to be all grown up for Lady, San-chan?" smirked Gojyo.

"Shut up you soggy cockroach!" yelled Goku who was blushing a little.

"Don't push it you soggy ape!"

"Don't copy me!"

"...There's no bridge?" Sanzo asked, trying to ignore the two idiots in the back ground.

"Not according to the map." said Hakkai as he looked at the map. "If that's true there should at least be a ferry."

"'Should'. But I've kept my eyes open... And I still haven't seen anything resembling a boat." Sanzo grunted.

"You can't cross." a voice suddenly said. They turned and saw a little boy. "You can't get to the other side." Hakkai blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The boy suddenly turned and ran.

"Uh... Okay." said Goku as he stared after him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gojyo.

"Maybe Gojyo's face scared 'im off." said Goku.

"That no good Holy woman's been rubbing off on you!" yelled Gojyo.

"Hey! Me? Like Sanzo?! What a rotten thing to say!" yelled Goku. Sanzo then smacked them so hard they passed out with smoke coming from their heads.

"...Let's go to a village and ask how to cross." she said as she started to walk away, fan still in hand.

"And these two?" Hakkai asked as he looked at the other two.

"Tie them to a rock and throw them in."

//Later//

"You can't send out a bout?" asked Goku. "Why not?"

"Well, I'm sure you've already seen there's no bridge." People used to come and go to the village on the opposite bank all the time." the ferry man explained. "But a year ago, Youkai settled in the river. 16 boats were attacked one after the other. No one's sent out any boats since. Sure it's inconvenient, but it beats getting killed."

"Right, right. But we've still gotta cross– The other bank's due west." said Gojyo.

"You're heading west?" asked the man. "In that case, you can detour into the mountains and take the suspension bridge."

"There's a bridge there?!" asked Goku excitedly.

"But you'll have to cross 5 mountains. The path usually takes two months."

"2months?! Shit!" yelled Gojyo.

"I see. So that's what the boy at the river meant when he said we can't cross." said Hakkai.

"You four met Kon?" the ferry man asked. "He lives in the village across the river. Or used to at any rate. He came here on an errand for his mother. When we couldn't send out anymore boats, he couldn't get home. I heard he's even got a little sister waiting for him on the other side. Poor kid. That's a tough break for someone his age."

Meanwhile Kon angrily threw rocks into the river, trying to skip them.

"Haa... Haah... Nnghn... D-dammit!" he huffed.

"The river's super big, huh?" said Goku as he walked up. Kon stared at him. "I've never been on a boat. Never needed to be. I'm a wicked good swimmer. But it doesn't look like I can cross this river swimmin'."

"...I told you. You can't get to the other side." said Kon. "They said they can't send out boats 'cause they might get attacked by Youkai. I asked and I asked, but they still won't do it. I can't go out in a boat by myself or cross the mountains. I'm stuck here. But I..."

"I know." said Goku as he tossed a rock across the stream. "You can see it, but ya can't get to it. That's what really sucks."

"All right. What do you think, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked Sanzo who was smoking a cigarette.

"Feh. Like we have a choice." she said. "I have no intention of wasting the time it takes to cross five mountains." Gojyo grinned then to Goku, yelled,

"Goku! Boat time!"

"Yeah?!" Goku called back. Then to Kon, he said, "You're comin', right?"

"Huh?"

"We're gonna cross th' river. You comin'?" Kon stared up at him, then said,

"Y-yeah!"

"You're not seriously planning on going, are you? The river's a death trap!" exclaimed the ferry man when they asked for a boat.

"We'll but the boat. That should end your concern." said Sanzo simply.

"If we meet any Youkai, we'll kick their stupid asses." added Goku. "Then you'll be able to come an' go across th' river again, right?"

"Kick their asses?! Then who's gonna row the boat? You're not gonna find any volunteers here!" exclaimed the ferry man.

"I see." said Hakkai with Hakuryu on his shoulders. "That is a problem." Then everyone turned towards Gojyo.

"...Oy. Oy. Why's everyone's looking at me like that?" Gojyo asked as everyone turned toward him.

//Later//

"Yaaay! This's so cool!" cheered Goku like a child as they sailed on the river. Hakkai laughed.

"Ha, ha! If you lean forward too far, you'll fall, Goku." he laughed.

"Lookit all the smiling faces when someone else is doing your dirty work." growled Gojyo who was rowing. "Damn. Where's that cross dresser when you need him?"

"Um... Th-thanks for letting me come with you!" Kon said to Sanzo who had just pulled out a smoke.

"Meh. We had to cross anyway. You just had good timing." said Sanzo.

"It looks like we're gonna get across faster'n I thought." said Gojyo.

"The current's pretty slow here. I used to come fishing with my dad a lot." Kon said.

"Fishing, hm? That must have been nice." said Hakkai.

"Woo! Then I'm findin' me some fish! Huh?" Suddenly Goku noticed a few bubbles. The boat was suddenly in some kind of whirl pool!

"H-hey! What the hell?!" yelled Gojyo. "God damn!"

"Looks like we've got company." cursed Sanzo.

"Everyone, don't let them knock you overboard!" yelled Hakkai. "If you fall into the water you'll be right where they want you!"

"Does it look like we wanna--" Goku started. Suddenly a Youkai jump on the end of the boat, rocking it, violently.

"Prey! Sweet, sweet, prey!" it cried as the boat lurched up violently. The lurch was so violent, Kon started to fall out.

"N-no! AAAAAAH!" Kon yelled.

"Kon!" Goku yelled. He grabbed Kon, but he fell out into the river as well.

"Goku! Kon!" Hakkai yelled. Goku, who was holding Kon, came up for air.

"Hya, ha, ha! Fools!" laughed the demon. "Cry all you want, but you're not getting away!"

"Shut the hell up, fishy!" yelled Gojyo. He attacked the demon with the oar, but it broke. "Erk."

"Move it, Gojyo!" Sanzo yelled as she pulled out her gun and shot the demon, who fell back into the lake.

"Goku, are you all right?!" Hakkai yelled.

"D-dammit! Th' current's too fast; I can't swim! Gotta... There! Extend, Nyoi-bo!" said Goku as he summoned his Nyoi-bo and stabbed it into the cliff wall. "Grab on, Kon!"

"O-okay!" said Kon as he held Goku tightly.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" yelled Goku.

"Don't worry– Just meet up with us later! And take care of Kon!" Hakkai called as they drifted further away from them.

"Got it!" Goku called.

"Now what?" asked Gojyo with a sigh. "That carried us pretty far."

"Your brilliant breaking of the oar brought us bad luck." growled Sanzo. "Tsuki's stupidity has officially rubbed off on you."

"So now this is **my** fault?!" growled Gojyo.

"I'm not sure we're quite finished yet." Hakkai said as more Youkai appeared.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, I know I haven't written anything worth reviewing, but I still need reviews people! C'mon! The insanity's only begun! I haven't even gotten a chance to post 'Therapy with Tsuki' yet! I at least want 5 reviews or I won't pot the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

The boat was surrounded by Youkai.

"Well, well. That's a mighty big catch." said Gojyo.

"I think they're upset. I imagine they want to avenge their friend." said Hakkai.

"Damn. I already despise this footing." said Gojyo.

"Just don't fall in– You'll be in much worse shape." Sanzo warned. The yokai attacked.

"No one said there was a army!" Gojyo yelled as he fought.

"Just move, you dolt!" Sanzo yelled as she shot more demons. Just then the demons flipped the boat.

"SHIT!" yelled Gojyo as they all fell in. They all fell in water and began to sink.

'_Son of a bitch.' _thought Sanzo. _'Now I have to swim all the way--'_ Just then something grabbed her around the waist and started to pull her deeper in the water. It was a couple of Youkai and it seemed they were pulling Gojyo and Hakkai down as well.

"Cocksucker!" cursed Gojyo. "Let the hell go!" For a few seconds Sanzo didn't know what to do. Then she heard a watery voice say in her ear,

_Use the Maten Sutra._

Sanzo, in no position to argue, chanted the Sutra.

"MAKKAI TENJYO!" she yelled. The scripture flared out destroying the demons and then there was a huge explosion. Goku looked towards it.

"...Sanzo? Gojyo... Hakkai! SANZO!"

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki ran into a giant pearl white room.

"Anki! Anki! Damn, where the hell are ya?!" he yelled as he looked around. "I need to ask you something!"

"I already told you... I'm not going to tell you how Konzen is fated to die." a almost voiceless voice said. Then a woman with long white hair and deep blue eyes appeared, holding a mirror. She stared at Tsuki with emotionless eyes.

"That's not what I came to ask. It's something else!" Tsuki panted. He had to use magic to get here and since he was in a human body, it really took it out of him. "I need to know... Was it Amaterasu and Uzume who invaded the fifth heaven and stole the Sinner's Crystals."

"Yes."

"Why? What are they planning?" Anki had her eyes closed. Then she looked at him with a stare that made him shiver.

"It is not what **they** are planing, but what another is planing." she said.

"Make sense, you!" yelled Tsuki. "Who is behind this and what is happening?"

"I cannot tell." Tsuki cursed.

"Well, can you at least tell me what the hell Sanzo and I are up against?" he asked. Her eyes glowed a little, then she said,

"Sanzo fights against the demons, the Magi, 4 gods, soon the humans for awhile, and... the spirits who seek to possess her. You only fight against two... Since your time will run out soon." Tsuki clutched his arm as it began to fade a little. "Your time on this plane is almost up."

"There has to be something I can do! Isn't there anything you can do to help?!" Tsuki yelled.

"The agreement you made... Was for one year only. If there is something you need to do... You must do it quickly." Anki told him. He thought of Konzen.

"I... I want to make sure she's gonna be okay. I want to know that when I'm gone she's going to be taken care of. I just... I don't want to leave her... I want to be with her forever... Just like we promised, but I know! I can't! Because I am the Reaper! But... I want to do all I can for her, no matter what." he said. Anki stared at him.

"...She owes Konzen."

"Huh?"

"Amaterasu owe Konzen. She can at least find a way to give Sanzo more time. The rest will be up to her." Anki told him.

"Really?! Ama-chan can help?! Thanks! For once you were helpful!" Tsuki called as he ran out.

//Back to Sanzo//

Sanzo was in the water, drowning.

_...It's dark._

She heard the sound of a river.

_I-I can hear water. A river? _

Then suddenly there was a shadow over the river.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

_A shadow? Who is that?_

"Hm. Just now..."

_Something dazzling..._

"I thought I could hear a voice." Suddenly her master's face came into view.

_...A light?_

Sanzo broke the surface of the water and grabbed on to a floating long with Gojyo.

"Shit... I thought I was d-done for." gasped Gojyo.

"It's certainly been a long time since I last went for a swim." said Hakkai, who grabbed onto a rock

"So how're we gonna climb this thing?" Gojyo asked as he looked up the cliff.

"...You're too close. Move it." Sanzo growled. She did **not **like anyone being near her.

"Look, you pretentious dick! You're the one who had to blow shit up!" Gojyo yelled as he kicked her under the water. "Your little showoff move knocked us way the hell downstream!"

"Then by all means go back and drown, kappa!" growled Sanzo as she kicked him as well.

"Now, now." said Hakkai.

"Excuse me!" a female voice yelled. They all looked up and saw... Yaone and Dokugakuji! "Is that Sanzo and his party?"

"What the hell happened to you guys?" asked Dokugaku.

"Dokugakuji! Yaone!" yelled Gojyo in shock.

"Ah! Greetings! Long time, no see." said Hakkai. Sanzo growled to herself.

"Great. Perfect timing." she growled. What a day to decide not to wear bandages.

"This may seem abrupt... But you haven't seen Lord Kougaiji anywhere recently, have you?" Yaone asked suddenly.

"Huh? Um, no. Not recently." said Hakkai.

"What, his highness needs saving again?" asked Gojyo.

"I see. Excuse us!" Yaone yelled as she and Dokugakuji started to run.

"Hey! Wait a sec! A little help here?!" yelled Gojyo.

"ACHOO! Shit I'm cold!" complained Gojyo.

"Well, thank you for saving us." said Hakkai. Sanzo was a little red, since they both had their shirts off. She one the other hand, had her shirt and jeans on.

"The almighty Sanzo squad as a capsized trio. You guys suck." laughed Dokugakuji.

"A regular diplomat, this guy." growled Gojyo. Yaone meanwhile, was staring at Sanzo in shock, frozen. When helping her out of the river Dokugaku and Yaone couldn't help but notice Sanzo's female figure. Yaone had gone into complete shock.

"Miss Yaone? Are you alright?" asked Hakkai. She was still frozen.

"...She's frozen." said Gojyo.

"Oh, well. She'll snap out of it eventually." said Dokugakuji.

"You don't seem to surprised, Dokugakuji." said Hakkai.

"Ah, well. I figured it out a while back. Right, Izumi?" said Dokugakuji as he looked at Sanzo. Sanzo quickly grabbed him and hissed in his ear.

"Tell them and I'll kill you, got it?!" she hissed, looking scary.

"Got it! I got it!" exclaimed Dokugakuji. "Sheesh! Don't look so scary."

"Huh?" said the other two boys.

"S-Sanzo-s-san... You're a woman?" Yaone finally asked, still staring.

"Yeah, so?" Sanzo said as she released Dokugakuji.

"Don't worry about it, Yaone. We did know until about few months ago, ourselves." said Gojyo.

"What? You've known her for how long and you never knew she was a girl? Sheesh! Even I figured it out before you." said Dokugaku. Both Gojyo and Hakkai felt as he had stabbed a sword through them.

"Well, anyways... You seemed in a hurry earlier. Did something happen to Mr. Kougaiji?" Hakkai asked, changing the subject.

"Ah... Not as such." said Yaone sadly. "We just got separated, that's all." Sanzo could tell something was wrong.

"But he's still after this sutra, right?" said Gojyo as he held up Sanzo's scripture. "I'm sure he'll find us."

"Oy! Show some care with the merchandise." snapped Sanzo.

"I'm drying it off for you, asswipe!" snapped Gojyo.

"Look. Guys." said Dokugaku, almost sadly.

"If you see Kou, just ditch the sutra... and get the hell away, okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, right. We're not about to sweeten up and hand over--" Gojyo started.

"We don't mean it like that!" Yaone suddenly yelled. Then she calmed down. "Not like... that." Sanzo stared at her.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked. Then Dokugaku noticed something.

"Wait, where's Goku?"

"Huh? Oh– Our group is also separated as a matter of fact." said Hakkai. Dokugaku and Yaone suddenly looked very concerned.

"This is bad!" exclaimed Dokugaku.

"No! If the two of them were to meet and fight one-on-one...!" exclaimed Yaone.

"Huh? What's with you guys all the suuden?" asked Gojyo. "In case you've missed the memo, we're kinda enemies. And enemies fight. Since when is that freak worthy?"

"...What on earth happened to Kougaiji? And more importantly, what happened to you two?" asked Hakkai. Dokugakuji was quiet and Yaone started,

"We..."

"That quite enough." a voice said. They all turned and saw a demon. "Do you intend to betray us? Dokugakuji. Yaone." he continued.

"YOU!" yelled Dokugakuji and Yaone, looking frightened.

"Are you in the business of betrayal? Well, Dokugakuji, Yaone?" the demon asked.

"What're you doing here?!" exclaimed Dokugakuji.

"Why have you come?" asked Yaone.

"...And we get another one." growled Sanzo.

"The three of the seem to be acquainted." said Hakkai.

"Maybe the Mistress was right." the demon continued. "Lady Gyokumen never did trust you two." Yaone and Dokugakuji glared at him.

"Uh, guys? I don't recognize the Drama queen. But if you're gonna have a falling out... Could you do it somewhere else?" said Gojyo, not liking being ignored.

"Of course. You're right. I'm sorry for the tangent– I'm not here for them." the demon said. "My mission is to kill you. Although, I must admit I'm more than surprised to see that the great Sanzo everyone talks about is actually woman."

"Join the club!" scoffed Gojyo.

"No! All of you!" yelled Yaone. "Don't look into his eyes!"

Too Late.

The next thing the Sanzo party knew, they were in a field of skulls.

"Wha... What the hell?!" exclaimed Gojyo.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

**GWNL:** Same as last time, people. 5 reviews or you won't get the next chapter.

By the way... What do you readers think of Tsuki, Amaterasu, and Uzume? (You might want to answer this because the future of this story depends on it.)

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

By the way, this is taking place during the Reload series, so that's what everybody's outfit is.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Wha... What the hell?!" exclaimed Gojyo. The demon laughed.

"Ha! Now you're mine, you miserable little peons. You'll sooner die than escape from this place." he laughed. "Welcome to the grand illusion world of the almighty Zakuro-sama!"

"Hang on. This is an illusion?!" exclaimed Gojyo as he looked around.

"It certainly seems real." said Hakkai. Sanzo just cursed as she brought up her gun.

"Shit!!"

"How very futile." sighed Zakuro. "Attacking me with a melted gun and all. Suddenly Sanzo's gun melted.

"Huh?" she exclaimed as she dropped it. Zakuro chuckled again.

"Perhaps now you see it. You've already fallen into my hands." he said. "And look. Snakes. You'd better pay attention– You don't want to get bitten, now do you?" Suddenly snakes appeared all over them.

"Hell no!" Gojyo yelled as he started to throw them off. "Get this shit off!"

"Dammit. I get it now. Physical damage is connected to mental damage here. So a physical death... means a mental death in reality." growled Sanzo as she yanked snakes off herself.

"He's using a hypnosis technique! Don't listen to what he says!" yelled Hakkai.

"Thanks!" said Gojyo sarcastically. "Easier said than done!"

"My. If you look closely, those aren't snakes at all." said Zakuro. "They're human hands." Just then all the snakes turned into human hands that started to grab them.

"Dammit! Nngh!" Sanzo yelled as the hands pulled her down. Zakuro laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What's the matter? Need a hand?" he laughed.

Dokugakuji and Yaone watched the Sanzo party wither in pain.

"Whoa! What the hell's he doing?" asked Dokugakji.

"This is Zakuro's ability. He can create illusions with his words." Yaone explained. "By using hypnotic suggestion, he speaks directly to the brain... Thereby causing mental damage. If your brain accepts his words, they cause hallucination. In other words, your own mind will cause you physical damage."

"Wait, Zakuro! Just wait a second!" yelled Dokugakuji. "The annihilation of Sanzo's team was assigned to Kou. Wasn't your goal just to take the sutra?"

"...Hn. How naive." sneered Zakuro. "This is why you couldn't even protect your own master. You two are completely useless."

"You son of a bitch!" growled Dokugakuji.

"Oh– That's right. This one's your younger brother, isn't he?" Zakuro said as he walked over to Gojyo.

"Stop it!" Dokugakuji yelled.

"Hey, Sha Gojyo. Take a look at your right arm." Zakuro said. "Quite an inferno, that."

Suddenly in the illusion Gojyo's arm a lit a blaze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Gojyo yelled in pain.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai as Gojyo continued to scream.

"Tch! You goddamn halfwit!" Sanzo hissed, actually looking worried.

"GAAAAH! D-dammit!..." Gojyo yelled.

"Give it up." Zakuro laughed. "You'll never be able to put that out."

"G-goddamn bastard!" Gojyo gasped.

"Don't listen to him!" Hakkai yelled. "It's only an illusion, Gojyo!"

"An illusion? But isn't it **hot**, Sha Gojyo? Look how fast the flames are spreading." Zakuro sneered.

"No, Gojyo! Don't listen!" Hakkai yelled.

"Look at that... The silly thing burned off." Suddenly Gojyo's arm fell off and he screamed louder.

"Gojyo-san?!" exclaimed Yaone. "Listen, it's not burning– It's an illusion!"

"It's no use, Yaone." said Dokugakuji through gritted teeth. "They can't hear us right now."

Hakkai stared at Gojyo with wide fearful eyes.

'_Incredible. To think his suggestions could be this powerful!'_ he thought.

"What's wrong, Sha Gojyo? Won't you attack me?" Zakuro asked. "Use your shakujou." Suddenly Gojyo's weapon appeared in his remaining hand. Gojyo shook a little, then yelled,

"You crazy bitch!"

"It's a trap, you idiot!" Sanzo yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha! What wretched aim!" Zakuro yelled. "Try not to kill your friends with that thing!"

Suddenly in Gojyo's illusion he accidently sliced both Hakkai's and Sanzo heads. Gojyo stared.

"Wha..." Zakuro laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Look what you did, you fool! They're dead! You killed them both!"

"N...no. I didn't. I... I didn't..." Gojyo breathed.

"You killed them!"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai, who was very much alive with Sanzo, yelled.

"Great. That Shithead just offed us." Sanzo growled. It felt weird to see herself offed off.

"This unbelievable." breathed Hakkai, then to Gojyo he yelled, "We're alive, Gojyo! It's nothing but a trick!" But Gojyo didn't hear him. Zakuro laughed.

"I already told you– There's no escape from my illusions! Prepare to--"

Suddenly Dokugakuji punched Gojyo in the gut and knocked him out. Gojyo fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Yaone.

Meanwhile in the illusion Sanzo and Hakkai were staring at the stop where Gojyo was.

"Gojyo... Disappeared." said Hakkai.

"Dokugakuji!" growled Zakuro. "You've crossed the line, you miserable insubordinate!"

"What Happened?" Yaone asked.

"To get out of Zakuro's hypnosis... he had to ether die from shock or lose his mind." Dokugakuji explained. "I opten for something better."

"...I think I see." said Hakkai. "Unconsciousness is another way to break free."

"Heh. So now you know– Good for you. And?" Zakuro said.

"He's right." agreed Hakkai. "We can't all pass out– This is still a fight."

"Exactly. You have nowhere left to run." Zakuro said. Sanzo gave a irritated sigh.

"We're not as small minded as Gojyo, dick head." she told him. "Don't expect us to fall for your yammering so easily." Hakkai laughed.

"Our apologies. We're the intelligent ones!" Zakuro smirked(again!).

"Is that right? You certainly talk tough." he sneered. "So you use self suggestion? You must be aware... Of the Kaiba in the brain."

"Kaiba? That's another word for walrus, right?" joked Hakkai.

"Don't change the subject. The Kaiba controls short-term memory. If I call out to it, I can easily pull such memories out." Zakuro explained as he pointed to his head. "With more intelligent humans, the memories are more vivid."

"Last night, we had fried rice for dinner." said Sanzo as if to prove his point.

"That's right. The soup that came with it was delicious." added Hakkai.

"...And today? That's right. You do remember. You drowned in the river." Zakuro said. The next thing Hakkai and Sanzo knew was that they were surrounded by water.

'_Shit...!' _Sanzo thought as Zakuro continued.

"You're sinking deeper and deeper. Struggle all you want– You're submerging to the inky bottom where you'll never see the sun again!" he said.

"There's no w-water!" Hakkai tried to convince himself. "It's an illusion!" Zakuro continued.

"And what happens when you talk under water? You lose your air. Now... You feel the water entering your lungs." Hakkai suddenly felt water entering his lungs. "Mm! This is the end for you. Bye, bye, Cho Hakkai." Suddenly Hakkai vanished.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo cried. Then she felt water enter her lungs as well.

"You too... Genjyo Sanzo." Sanzo's eyes darkened as she listened.

_...Water._

_The sound of running water..._

_A river..._

_...And darkness... _

_Darkness._

Sanzo froze. Wait. That was wrong... She thought of her master. She suddenly saw a bright light.

"_Just now. I thought I heard a voice."_ she heard her master's voice say. The water suddenly vanished and a golden light surrounded her. She gave Zakuro a devilish look.

"What?!" exclaimed Zakuro in surprise.

"'Kouryuu of the River's flow'. Right." Sanzo said to herself.

"But you can't--" Zakuro started.

"Bad call with your choice of imagery. It wasn't dark. I saw light." Sanzo interrupted as she aimed her gun.

"No! I-I told you that gun melted! You can't do that!" Zakuro cried.

"The gun's fine." Sanzo said cooly.

"Um... Then it's not melted! It's j-jammed! You can't pull the trigger!" Zakuro cried, desperate now.

"Shut the fuck up."

"There's no way you can shoot me!"

"YOU listen to me." Sanzo hissed. "I say I can." Then Sanzo shot Zakuro and the illusion vanished.

Zakuro hit a tree.

"Welcome back." Sanzo said cooly. "Reality's a bitch... And so am I." The others were conscious now. "This is reality. My reality." Zakuro laughed.

"Do you honestly think you've won?" Then he threw his coat at the Sanzo party.

"Dammit!" Sanzo cursed as she ripped the coat away. But by the time she had torn it away, Zakuro had disappeared, but the heard his voice.

"Hoo, ha, ha, ha, ha! We'll meet again, Genjyo Sanzo! And I'll be sure to tell everyone your secret!" he laughed. Then he was gone.

"Wow. That was a rather cheap exit." said Hakkai thoughtfully. "Even Tsuki can do better."

"And who put 'Hoo' in their maniacal laughter? Did he escape from some crappy theatrical troupe, or what?" twitched Gojyo.

"What a ridiculous farce. And he wasted our time." added Sanzo she walked over to her dried robes. Dokugakuji was silent.

"Yo, Dokugakuji. Thanks for the save." Gojyo said as he pulled on his shirt. "Dokugaku?"

"Brainwashing. And Hypnotism, y'know. I didn't think it was so easy to get out of." Dokugakuji said suddenly. The Sanzo party looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked as she slipped on her robes.

"Brainwashing?" Hakkai repeated when Yaone and Dokugakuji finished explaining.

"Yes." said Yaone sadly.

"He's a killing machine now. He has nether blood nor tears." Dokugakuji said downcast. "He's not... He's not Kou anymore."

"That seems kinda harsh. He's your prince, isn't he?" Gojyo asked as he rubbed his head. Dokugakuji was silent.

"Hmph. So that's why you felt the need to warn us. We should 'Leave the sutra and run,' right?" said Sanzo as she pulled out a pack of soaked cigarettes. She crushed them. "Thanks, sweet heart. But we're not that pathetic." Suddenly Dokugaku grabbed Sanzo by her robe collar.

"Dokugakuji!" gasped Yaone in surprise while Sanzo just looked at him boredly.

"Don't get me wrong, jackass! I'm not worried about you!" Dokugakuji snapped. "I just know Kou wouldn't want to win like that!" Sanzo gave him a cold look.

"All the more reason. This isn't our problem." she said as she slapped his hand away. "I kill whoever's in my way, no matter who they are. And besides... I sincerely doubt want sympathy or a surrender." Dokugakuji stared at her.

"See? Our boss has always been a killing machine." Gojyo said to Yaone.

"And look who's in my way." Sanzo said as she aimed her gun at Gojyo. Yaone looked thoughtful.

"Yes. You're right, Sanzo-san." she said quietly. Gojyo looked away, rubbing his head.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. We still have to look for a way to change Kou back." he said.

"Even so..." said Hakkai as he stepped forward. "You're not sure **what** they did to him, correct? They may have directly tampered with his brain. Hypnosis is probably not as intense as something like that." Dokugakuji and Yaone were silent, then Dokugaku said,

"...If Kou doesn't come back... Then..."

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Jee, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Review for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

And to Genjo-Sanzo.23, do you really think I would kill Sanzo and Tsuki? **Readers: All glare. GWNL: **Okay, I would. But it'll depend on how many reviews I get.

By the way, I've noticed that everyone seems to think Kougaiji is a hopeless case? I don't get it. And I'm actually a big fan of SanzoxKougaiji as well as a SanzoxGoku fan, so those two actually have more of a chance of winning than anyone else just for the record.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Goku had just knocked Kougaiji down now. He was bruised and bleeding all over... but he didn't care. He was panting.

"...Heh. Heh, heh. See? Easy." he wheezed.

"Lord Kougaiji?!" Yaone exclaimed as she and Dokugakuji ran forward towards Kougaiji.

"Kou!" exclaimed Dokugaku.

"Lord Kougaiji!"

"Hang in there, man!"

While Yaone and Dokugakuji fussed over Kougaiji, the Sanzo party walked forward. Goku held up his hand, which Gojyo slapped, before Goku fell back in a faint. The conscious members of the Sanzo party gave Kougaiji a cold looks. Kougaiji sat up as stared at Sanzo with empty eyes.

"Genjyo...Sanzo." he said as he tried to stand.

"My lord?!" exclaimed Yaone. Kougaiji ignored her.

"Give me the Maten--" he started.

"Bite me." Sanzo cold interrupted. Kougaiji stared at her emotionlessly.

"So be it." he said. "Then I'll** take** it."

"Stop it, Kou! You can't do this!" yelled Dokugakuji in worry. "He broke your goddamn arm!"

"Shut up." growled Kougaiji as he stood, holding his arm. "Get in my way... and I'll kill you too."

"Damn. Would ya look at that?" said Gojyo with a shocked face.

"He certainly sounds like someone we know." said Hakkai nervously. Sanzo twitched, but didn't say anything. Kougaiji just stared at the coldly.

"Bah. If you wanna play, you can bring it." Gojyo said as he summoned his weapon. "This is for killing the monkey, dick." (Note: The monkey's still alive.)

Yaone and Dokugaku were unsure of what to do.

"You sure you'e ready for this, Dokugaku? I'm not going to hold back." Gojyo told his brother. Suddenly Kougaiji threw a flame at the Sanzo party, at which Hakkai created a chi barrier to block it which he found hard. Sanzo and Gojyo then dashed to the sides and Gojyo's weapon went to attack him, but Kougaiji dodged. However, he could not dodge Sanzo's bullet, which shot his arm. She and Kougaiji shared a glare, then fe flipped out of the way, dodging more bullets she shot at him.

"Shit! Did he stop feeling pain or something?!" growled Gojyo.

"It seems we don't have a choice. There's only one way we can stop him now." Hakkai said. When Sanzo heard these words she suddenly thought back to the "date" she and Kougaiji had. How he had suddenly bumped into her, how he had saved her from the runaway carriage, how they had a drink together, and the little talk they had. She growled to herself as she continued to shoot at Kougaiji. Why the hell was she thinking of that?!

"Something's not right." Hakkai said suddenly.

"What?" said Sanzo as she looked at him. Oh, god could he read minds now?!

"Kougaiji didn't exclusively fight with his fire and fog before." Hakkai said thoughtfully, his dragon greed eyes slightly narrowed. "He had that summoning technique, remember?" Sanzo thought for a moment as she reloaded her gun.

"A summoned creature has a contract with his summoner. That may not hold if the summoner gets warped." she said as Kougaiji threw his flame at them. Sanzo and Hakkai barely managed to dodge.

"So, if we follow that train of thought... Then the current Kougaiji can't summon?" Hakkai asked as he summoned a chi ball.

"Looks like it." Sanzo said as she aimed her gun.

"Goddamn...RRGH!" Gojyo said as he pinned Kougaiji. Yaone and Dokugaku still stood there, still unsure of what to do.

"You're in the way. Ether make up your mind or beat it." Sanzo told them.

"Sanzo..." Dokugakuji said as he looked at her.

"It's always some sort of 'I'm doing this for so-and-so' with you. I don't want to hear that bull. What's important is what you want." Sanzo said as she walked towards Gojyo and Kougaiji. Then she raised her gun. "Gojyo, move!" But before she could pull the trigger a smoke bomb appeared.

"Wha– Hack! What the hell?!" coughed Gojyo. When the smoke cleared everyone(including Kougaiji stared in shock.

"Dokugaku... Yaone... What're you doing?" Gojyo asked. Dokugakuji smirked as he suddenly attacked Gojyo with his blade, which Gojyo blocked. Yaone then threw more bombs at Sanzo and Hakkai.

"Sorry, guys! This is our side– Come hell or high water." Dokugakuji yelled. Both he and Yaone were smiling. Kougaiji stared.

"Why--" he started.

"I hate it." Yaone said. "I hate being apart from you, Lord Kougaiji. You may not want this, but we don't care."

"We don't give a rat's ass about Gyokumen Koushu's orders. And I hate to break it to you, but we don't care about your mom, ether." Dokgaku told him as well. "Kou... We have you. That's all we need." Then they charged forward and attacked the Sanzo party.

"Damn– A pretty popular boss-man." smirked Gojyo as he blocked Dokugaku's sword. "That's something we don't have in common."

"No one asked you." growled Sanzo. "And if you don't like me, then why are you always peeking at me?"

"It's three on three, boys. Now I feel better!" said Dokugakuji.

"Ah. It would appear that's not the case." said Hakkai.

"Huh?" said Yaone, who he was fighting with. Goku suddenly appeared above them.

"I'm... BAAAAAAAAACK!!" he yelled as he attacked Dokugakuji who blocked.

"Yeah?" said Dokugaku as he threw him back. "Even better!"

And so the fight went on. Sanzo mainly fought with Kougaiji who kept looking at her weird.

"Lord Kougaiji!" Yaone yelled as she threw smoke bombs. Dokugakuji looked through the smoke for Goku, who had disappeared.

‛_Where is he?' _he wondered. Suddenly Gojyo's moon blade appeared above him.

"What, that trick again?" he smirked as he knocked it away. Suddenly, Goku appeared above him, ready to strike. However, instead of hitting Dokugakuji he hit...

"KOU!" Dokugaku yelled as Kougaiji fell to the ground.

Kou seemed to go into some kind of dream state.

‛_It's dark. Deep... And dark.'_

"_You may not want this, but we don't care."_ he remembered Yaone saying.

‛_Voices.' _

"_Kou... We have you."_ he remembered Dokugakuji saying.

‛_Who is that?' _

"_That's all we need."_

‛_Who?'_

"_When a person goes into battle, they're willing to risk everything. To lose everything. How about you? Are willing to risk everything you have?"_ he remembered Izumi saying.

‛_...I see light.'_

"KOU!" Dokugakuji yelled. The Sanzo party stared.

"Shit. You see that?" asked Gojyo. "Kougaiji just... defended him."

"Lord Kougaiji!" yelled a concerned Yaone.

"Why, Kou?! Why would you--" Dokugaku started. Suddenly Kougaiji whispered something in Dokugaku's ear. Dokugaku stood.

"Whoa. Um, Kougaiji?" said Goku. Suddenly Dokugaku attacked Goku, who blocked.

"Hey! What the hell?!" yelled Gojyo. Then he noticed they were backed up against a cliff. Just then Sanzo heard someone chanting. It was Kougaiji!

"Scatter! It's a trap!!" she yelled. Then Kougaiji's summoned fiend suddenly appeared. The Sanzo party stared in shock.

"That's his summon monster!" Gojyo yelled.

"Get down!" yelled Hakkai.

"Down where?! It's a cliff!" yelled Goku. Hakkai put a shield up, but they were all thrown off the cliff(boy, that happens to Sanzo a lot.)and into the river.

"Buhaaa!" gasped Goku as he broke surface.

"Water! I am goddamn sick of water!" gasped Gojyo. Sanzo growled as she grabbed a rock.

"...I thought he couldn't summon." she hissed.

"I suppose that means..." Hakkai trailed off as everyone stared at Kougaiji.

"...Kou?" breathed Dokugakuji. Kougaiji suddenly grinned.

"It looks like... I owe you another one." he said. "That's enough for today. But the next time we meet, the sutra will be mine along with something else."

"...Wha? You've gotta be kiddin' me!" yelled Goku.

"Time for you to die." Sanzo growled as she aimed her gun at him.

"Ah, hah, ha, ha! No one respects us." laughed Hakkai.

"You're the ones who're getting off easy!" snarled Gojyo. "You hear me? Hey! Prince stupid!" Kougaiji ignored him as he turned.

"Let's go. I've got something to take care of." he said to his friends. They didn't move. "...What's wrong? You're following me, aren't you? Yaone... Dokugakuji." Yaone looked like she was going to cry and Dokugakuji laughed.

"Ha, ha! You little jerk. Of course we are." he said.

//Later//

Ah... ACHOO!" sneezed Gojyo. "Damn it all to hell."

"You sneeze like an old man, Gojyo." said Goku.

"Those river dunks gave you a cold? _Sniff _What are you, a fanfic character?" scoffed Sanzo.

"I heard that sniff, you hypocritical bitch!" growled Gojyo. Then with a sigh he laid back. "But what a day, huh? That melodramatic hypnotist earlier was a pain in the ass. Oh, well. At least Tsuki didn't show up."

"Yeah?" said Goku. "I heard ya didn't help with him at all." Gojyo hit Goku.

"C'mere so I can kill you." he growled. "And you weren't even there, midget!"

"Aagh!" Hakkai laughed.

"Ha, ha. But Goku had quite a day of his own, hm? He worked very hard." he said. Goku grinned when he remembered Kon's praised.

"Why so grinny, little baby monkey?" Gojyo teased as he ruffled Goku's hair.

"Shut up! You're th' one that's skinny!" yelled Goku.

"I'm not gonna let that one slide, you." And thus, the fight began.

As they fought, Sanzo remembered what Dokugakuji told her(read the book or watch the anime.).

"–zo. Sanzo?" Hakkai said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"...What?" she said.

"It's three days to the next town. Do you want to keep going?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes. Wonderful. We got sidetracked again– So what else is new?" she growled. Damn. At this rate, she going to be dead before they finished this suckass mission(literally!). Hakkai laughed.

"At least it looks like Gyumaoh's side has its own share of problems." he said.

"Hey! That reminds me. Why was Kougaiji all prissy before?" Goku asked. Gojyo pulled out a smoke.

"...Oh, y'know." he said. "Probably having bad dreams or something."

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki stood a top an icey peak. He twitched.

"Alright, how the hell did I get here?! ACHOO!! And why is it so damn cooooooooooold!?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Ah, finally I got it done! With all the studying I've had to do, I haven't much time to write this.

Now review! Or I shall send Tsuki after you!

**Readers: _Remembering all the shit Tsuki did to Sanzo. _**AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! **_Reviews!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I owned SaiYuki, then I would rule world!(on second thought, probably not. Too much work:p)

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

This is another chapter dedicated to our favorite cross dresser, just because he wasn't in the last few chapters. So there's gonna a little SanzoxTsuki.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki entered the inn the Sanzo party was staying in. It was raining outside and he was disguised as a man with long spikey blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was here to quickly drop off Sanzo's hormone pills, then continue his search for Amaterasu. It was funny. When he was still in heaven, he could always find her easily, now he couldn't find her anywhere!

"Hey, Hakkai." he said when he saw Hakkai sitting at a table alone. Hakkai looked up.

"Oh... Hello, Tsuki. Long time no see." he greeted with his usual smile. But tonight it seemed more empty.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy. In fact, I'm just here to drop off San-chan's pills." Tsuki said as he pulled out a pouch. "I gotta go right away. Tell Sanzo I said, ‛Hi.'"

"Ah. Don't you want to stay at least until the rain stops? It looks terrible out there." Hakkai asked.

"Don't worry! It's just a little rain, dude!" Tsuki said as he opened the inn door to expose rushing wind and loud thunder. He took one step out side, but was immediately blown back in, into a wall. He then crawled over to the door and slammed it. "It's the end of the world!" he gasped. Hakkai laughed.

"So I take you'll be staying?" he asked.

"Hey... Where is everyone?" Tsuki asked as he drank some tea with Hakkai.

"Oh. Goku and Gojyo are in their room, sleeping. And Sanzo's... in our room, thinking I believe." Hakkai answered, a bit sadly.

"You mean moping, right?" Tsuki said as he finished his tea. "You know what I like about you, ‛Kai? You're a good man who understands Sanzo perfectly, which is why she likes you as well. You know to stay away, but what you don't know is how to help her."

"Huh?" Hakkai said as Tsuki stood.

"Well, think about it. How is Sanzo suppose to get over anything if you just let her mope in her room all the time?" Tsuki said as he walked towards the door. Before stepping outside he took a deep breath and put a army hat on. "Wish me luck! I'm going on a suicide mission!"

"Huh?" said Hakkai as he watched Tsuki go outside.

Sanzo was sitting by her window, staring out into the rain as she remembered the night her master died. Why couldn't she save him? Why?

She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly when suddenly someone knocked on her window. It was Tsuki! He had just walked over to Sanzo's window. It was on the ground floor, so it was easy to reach(for once.). Sanzo opened the window.

"Can't you use the door like a normal person?" she asked flatly. Damn. She **so **wasn't in the mood for him.

"Ha, ha! Actually, I just wanted to give you something." he said with a odd smile.

"Oh?" said Sanzo. Just then Tsuki threw mud in her face! She blinked, then snarled "What the hell was that for?!" Tsuki stuck his tongue out.

"Nngh! Come get me, old lady!" he taunted as he backed away from the window.

"What, are you 5?!" Sanzo growled. "It's raining out there, dickwad!"

"What's the matter?" teased Tsuki with a sly grin. "Afraid you're gonna melt like the wicked witch you are?" Hakkai, who was watching from the doorway, stared at Tsuki like he was crazy(which he was.).

‛_Is he completely suicidal?'_ he wondered. Goku, who could never sleep on rainy nights, knowing his sun was miserable, was watching from his window.

"Nah! He's completely lost it!" Goku turned to Gojyo, who was fast asleep. "Hey, Gojyo, wake up! You gotta see this!"

"Leave me alone, you stupid monkey! Man, just when things were getting good." snarled Gojyo, who dreaming of Sanzo(need I say more?).

"But Tsuki just threw mud at Sanzo!"

"What?!" exclaimed a fully awake Gojyo. "Are you serious?! Is he completely metal or something?!" Both he and Goku ran over to the window to see Sanzo's reaction.

Sanzo twitched violently, then jumped out of her window and grabbed a bunch of mud.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she growled as she threw it at him.

"Wah!" Tsuki exclaimed as he fell back. "Oh, that's it goldilocks! You're going down!" And thus, a mud fight had begun. Poor Tsuki though, could not stand up to furious Sanzo. "Augh! Help! I need reinforcements!" he yelled as he shielded his head from all the mud slings.

"Ha! There's no way, I'm **not** getting in this!" Gojyo smirked as he jumped out his window, into the rain.

"Count me in!" Goku said as he followed. Gojyo started to throw mud at Sanzo, who turned her attention away from Tsuki, and immediately returned fire, while Goku threw mud at Tsuki, getting him back for what happened in ch. 3and4. Hakkai laughed as watched.

"How nice it is to see children playing!" he said. Just then some mud hit his face. Everyone was very silent as they felt a dark aura.

"Uhh... It was him!" Goku and Tsuki yelled as they pointed at Gojyo.

"Wha?! Traitors!" exclaimed a guilty Gojyo. Then he turned to Hakkai, who's face he couldn't see. "Uh, Hakkai! It was an accident, I swear!"

"Gojyo..." Hakkai said slowly as he stepped out into the rain. Then he scooped up some mud and threw it in Gojyo's face. "Let's get the **real **mud fight started, shall we?" he said pleasantly. Hakuryu, the only one **not **pulled into the mud fight, watched as the "Adults" threw mud at each other until the rain stopped and the crescent moon appeared.

"Hey. The rain's stopped." Goku said as he looked up at the sky. Sanzo blinked. She had been so busy slinging mud, she had forgotten that it was raining.

"Yeah, but we're all covered in mud." said Tsuki as he stuck out his tongue.

"Who's fault is that?!" growled Sanzo as she tried to wipe the mud off her robes. "You're washing my robes."

"Fine," sighed Tsuki as he stood. "But right now, I gotta go. There's a ancient underground library nearby and I want to see if it can help me out with something."

"Should you be going near places like that?" asked Gojyo. "Last time you went near anything underground, you made it fly."

"Hey! I learned my lesson! Don't play with levers." Tsuki said.

"And spells?" frowned Sanzo.

"Don't cast any, or you'll kill me, right?" Tsuki asked.

"Pretty much." said Sanzo as she pulled out some smoke. She turned. "I'm going to bed, I trust I'll see you in a few days or so?"

"Yeah, I'll come see ya soon. Don't worry." Tsuki assured her.

"I guess I'm gonna go to bed, too. But I'll admit one thing... This is the best time I've had in the rain." Gojyo said as he headed inside.

"Yes..." said Hakkai. "Same here. Goodnight, everyone."

"Sleep dreams." Tsuki waved. Then he noticed Goku was sitting in the mud, looking like a sad puppy.

"Hey, what's wrong, kid? You depressed that you lost? You should have known Sanzo would win. After all, if you fight a girl, you're gonna lose." Tsuki said.

"It's not that." said Goku, not looking at him. "You... You know Sanzo, so well, Tsuki. It's obvious she trust you. But me... She doesn't trust me at all."

‛_It's not fair. I want her to trust me, to let me help her. But she never lets me. Even though she's always so close, it feels like she's so far. Gojyo and Hakkai seem to understand her at least a little, but me... Every time I try to understand, the more I realize, I can't.' _Goku thought to himself sadly.

"She tells you everything, Tsuki. But... she never tells me anything. It's like she doesn't trust me." he said.

‛_I'm so pathetic. I'm even jealous of this guy who appears out of no where. I'm so pathetic.'_

"Are...You done, feeling sorry for yourself?" Tsuki asked, bringing Goku out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" said Goku as he looked up at Tsuki.

"Look, you're looking at it all wrong, dude. The reason she doesn't tell you anything... Isn't because she doesn't care about you. It's because... she cares about you so much, she'd rather die than have know the real her," Tsuki told him. "In our eyes, Sanzo is the most beautiful person in the world. She's the one who always saves us again and again."

‛_Just like Konzen. She may have had a sharp tongue, but still. In the end no matter what, she listened to everyone's problems and tried to help in her own way, like with me. I was like a big child, always crying to her. But not once... did she reject me. She always listened and again, and again, she accepted me. That beloved woman. The one I've always loved...' _

"We owe her. We **need **her. That much is obvious. And even though she's always complaining, she's always there for us, no matter what. In our eyes she's the most beautiful person in the world, but in her eyes... She's the worst. She hates herself, Goku. When she looks at herself, all she sees is a woman covered in blood and scars. She cares for you more than anything, Goku. That's why she'll never let you see the real her." Tsuki told the young boy staring up at him. "She's afraid of what you'll do if you see the real her. She's afraid that if she lets you too close, she'll be hurt again. She's afraid... That if she gets too close to you guys, you'll die and it'll be all her fault, thus adding another painful scar. She doesn't want to be hurt anymore, but... she doesn't want to be healed ether, I can understand that."

"Huh?" said Goku so innocently, it made Tsuki smile a little.

"Scars are painful, Goku, but they're all hers. It's her pain and she doesn't want anyone touching them. That's why she hates the rain, because it's like tears. It washes away the pain, and she doesn't want that. She doesn't want to wash away the pain." Tsuki turned away from Goku. "I hate it when people mention my friends, my family, and my lover. Anytime someone mentions them... something ends... It tries to make all my thoughts into memories. I don't want that to happen. I never... want to forget anything. Sanzo's the same way. She loved her master more than anything, Goku, so when he was killed, it left a deep scar on her heart. Gojyo and Hakkai can understand that feeling as well. You don't remember anything before Sanzo, so you can't understand that. But even though scars hurt, the pain is the only bond left between her and her master, so she cherishes it." Tsuki turned back to Goku. "You probably can't understand Sanzo's feelings, but that's okay. Sanzo's not some wounded hero. Okay, maybe she is. But she's not looking for someone to save her. But she does need someone to heal her, whether she wants it or not." Tsuki then grabbed Goku's arm and pulled the surprised boy up. "That's where you come in. See, some people are like sunshine, and some are like moonlight. Sunshine people can shine on their own, and can even give light to others. But moonlight people are the kind who can only shine if they have a sunshine person to reflect. Sanzo, Hakkai, and I are like moonlight, that's why we understand each other," he told him. "I can understand her feelings. But I don't have the power to change her. Not anymore. But I think you do, Goku. If you tell her it can't go on like this, you can pull her back." Goku stared up at the taller man, then looked away.

"But how? I don't know what to do like you do. You always know what to say or do to help her... But I don't." he said.

"That's because I've been watching her longer than you. So stop comparing yourself to me! I'm not you and you're not me! But if you really want my advice on how you can help her, you can just be there for like you always have. Let her know that if she ever needs a hand, you'll be there. She'll probably never take it, her bloody pride's too big, but I don't know. I guess just knowing that it's there just makes her feel better, or something." Tsuki told him. Then, while Goku was thinking, Tsuki suddenly slapped Goku hard on the back, making him fall back in the mud. "So cheer up, Go-chan! Moping never got anyone anywhere! If you want Sanzo, then you're gonna have to be a man and fight for her!" Goku pushed himself out of the mud, then gave Tsuki a playful glare.

"That hurt! What's with you and mud tonight, you crazy cross dressin' stalker!" he yelled.

"It's your fault for being a such stupid monkey."

"What was that?!"

‛_Ah... Goku, don't you get it? You don't need to understand. You just need to be you and be there for you. You're the only one who can destroy her completely, then bring her back. It's because you don't understand... that you can save her.'_

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Well, there it is! My little Easter gift to everyone! The next one will be another look into Tsuki's past, so review please! And Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

The polls are fini. Mostly voted for in e-mails. Stay tune to see who won. In the mean time, this is another chapter dedicated to our favorite cross dresser, just because he wasn't in the last few chapters. So there's gonna a little KonzenxTsuki.

By the way, before I forget there's something I need to know... What's a Mary-sue?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Goku twisted and turned as he slept.

//Dream//

Goku was at a temple. Goku looked around and realized it was the temple Sanzo had taken him after she had found him.

"Goku..." a soft, female voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Goku turned and saw Sanzo... in a wedding gown!! "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sanzo?!?!?!?!?! W-W-W-W-What are you wearing?!" he exclaimed, blushing redder than the red of an apple.

"My wedding gown, silly. We were just married." Sanzo said.

"WHA?!" gasp Goku. He looked down at his wardrobe and saw he was wearing a tux! "**WHA?!**"

"It's time for our honeymoon, dear." he heard Sanzo say.

"Huh?!" Goku quickly whipped his head towards her and his eyes became wider than dinner plates as his nose bleed. Sanzo was now naked in front of him, wearing only the tiara and veil.

"Goku... Let's live happily ever after..." Sanzo said sexily. Just then she glomped him!!

"S-Sanzo!? What are you doing?!!!" exclaimed Goku, redder than blood itself as he felt her naked skin on his.

"Take me right here...Goku." Sanzo said as she brought her face closer and... kissed him?!!

//End Dream(for poor little Goku's sake.)//

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**" Goku screamed loudly as he bolted awake, redder than blood itself.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Gojyo yelled as he threw a pillow at him. Goku fell out of his bed, being over excited and everything. Goku scramble up, panting heavily. It was a dream. Just a dream. But, god, why was he having **those **dreams?! Especially about Sanzo! Goku violently blushed as he remembered the naked Sanzo in his dream.

‛_Oh, god!! I've turned into Gojyo!!' _he whined in his mind as he shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of those bad(and yet oh, so good)thoughts.

//In the morning//

Goku sleepily came down for breakfast the next morning. After that dream last night, he hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. In fact, he had been taking a cold shower for 4 hours straight. He felt like a prune right now.

"Good morning, Goku." Hakkai greeted.

"‛Mornin'." Goku yawned. Man, was he tired!

"What were you screaming about last night?" Sanzo asked as she looked up from her paper. "I heard you from my room." Goku turned cherry red and scurried backwards like a spider away from her and right out a window as he remembered the dream.

"Er, um, er, um er, um, I'm, er, going for a walk! Yeah, a walk!" he said, before running off. Sanzo and Hakkai stared after him.

"What's with him?" Sanzo blinked.

"I have no idea." said Hakkai.

"Ha! He probably had a sex dream about Sanzo.(Bingo!)" joked Gojyo. Sanzo shot a bullet at him.

Goku meanwhile, walked don't the street of the town they were staying in. He couldn't believe he was having those thoughts about Sanzo! He needed to talk to someone, but who? Suddenly she saw a sign.

"Huh? A shrinks office? Well, I am desperate..." he muttered. He took a deep breath, then entered the office. He saw a woman sitting at a desk, reading. The woman had long, ebony black hair and almost glowing, green eyes. The woman looked up at him.

"Why, hello, little boy. What's the problem? Oh, wait... Let me guess," she said as she folded her paper and stood. "You are suddenly having strange dreams about a woman who has raised you for 5 years and who you had thought to be a man until recently, and now you have no idea what to do about yourself, am I right?" Goku gawked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?!" he yelled, in shock. The woman laughed victoriously as she flipped her hair.

"My dear little, Go-chan, I know everything about anything that really matters. Tis no challenge for me!" she said. Goku blinked.

"Wait. I know that personality... Tsuki?" he asked. The woman(now discovered to be Tsuki)winked.

"The one and only, little boy! Now, have a seat and lets chat, shall we?" he said as he sat down.

"Forget it! There's no way I'm talking to you! You'll laugh and tease me!" huffed Goku.

"True. But if you won't talk to me, then who **will** you talk to? Hakkai? Gojyo? Or perhaps, Sanzo. Yes, I think she'll take the fact that you're having sex dreams about her very well, don't you?" Tsuki smirked. Goku glared at him, then sighed, knowing he was right.

"Alright! You already know what's wrong with me, so how do I fix it?"he asked as he laid on the couch.

"Goku, believe it or not, this is perfectly normal for a boy your age. Old or young." Tsuki said.

"Huh?" blinked Goku confused about the last part.

"Well, it depends how you look at it. If you look at it from a 18 year old boy's POV, these feeling are normal because of a thing called hormones, but if you look at it from a 518 year old, than it would be the thoughts of a perverted old man!" Tsuki grinned.

"Are you trying to start something?!" snarled Goku as he shook his fist at him.

"I don't start things, I finish them," Tsuki chuckled. "But seriously, it's normal for you to feel this way. After all, Sanzo is a very pretty woman. And so you're having sex dreams about her, big deal. It's not like you two haven't slept together before."

"What do mean?!"

"Don't you remember? Right after Sanzo freed you, you had a lot of nightmares so Sanzo usually brought you into her bed, where you snuggled up into her stomach. And you did that for, what? 3 years? You were such an idiot! And you still are. You two shared a bed and you never fully realized that San-chan was a woman, how lame!" Tsuki said.

"Ugh..." Goku said, blushing as he remembered when he was a kid. Then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute! How did you know that? That happened years ago! And Sanzo only met ya a year ago, right?" Tsuki smirked.

"That's right. We didn't meet until a year ago, but I had been watching Sanzo much longer before that. But before a year ago, there was no way we could meet." he said, almost sadly.

"Huh?" said Goku, noticing the change.

"Never mind, boyo. Anywho, tell ya what? If you ever feel your hormones or anxieties taking over, fly it off using this!" Tsuki said as he pulled out a broom. Then he sat on it and it floated a few feet off the ground. "It's so simple, even a monkey like you can do it!"

"What are you, a witch?!" exclaimed Goku. Tsuki laughed.

"Kinda."

"...Whatta ya mean... kinda?" Tsuki just laughed.

‛_Actually... This reminds me of a long ago, for some reason.' _he thought.

//Flash Back//

Konzen and Tsuki were in Konzen's office, talking as Konzen did paperwork.

"Um, shouldn't you read this stuff before you sigh it?" Tsuki asked as he looked at a piece of paper.

"Why? They're my aunt's papers, so why should I want to read them?" Konzen asked as she continued to fill them out.

"True, but you don't want to accidently sign something you don't want to," said Tsuki. "Ama-chan always makes sure she reads her papers before she signs them, so she doesn't accidently sign away her soul."

"Has that ever happened?"

"Actually, yeah. You be surprised how many are in hell because they foolishly sign away their souls." laughed Tsuki. Konzen sighed.

"Well, regardless, I don't want to have to waste my time reading all these." she said.

"Okay, then. I'll read them for ya, then if they're okay, I'll give them to ya."

"You don't have to."

"I know. I'm doing it because I want to."

Konzen tapped her pen nervously. They had been going out together for about a year now, but Konzen still felt like a little school girl. Just being near Tsuki made her blush. It was so annoying.

"Okay, that's the last one!" Tsuki yawned as he handed her the final paper.

"Already?" blink Konzen. Wow, that went fast. Then again, whenever she was with Tsuki, everything went fast.

"Yup. And now... My payment for helping you..." Tsuki said as a playful smirk appeared on his face. Konzen blushed a little, then sighed. She suddenly stood and grabbed his face and kissed him intently. Tsuki was surprised for a moment. Konzen usually let him start the kiss. He closed his eyes, then kissed her back. Ah well. That was why he liked her after all.

While they were making out, Tsuki's hand suddenly moved to Konzen's chest. Konzen suddenly pulled away in surprise.

"Tsuki..." she said. Tsuki stared at her.

"Sorry, bout that. But hey, I'm a man. Men can't help... but do stupid things. But I really do love you Konzen, and I want to make love with you. And know you love me, too, but I also know that you're probably not ready yet, so I can wait. The kissing's **realllly** good, so I'm happy for now." he told her. When Konzen didn't answer, Tsuki began to panic. "Um... Aren't you going to kill me for groping you?"

"...I would, but you have to go do your work. So, I'll just save your beating until you get back." Konzen said as she looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. Damn. She hated it when the sun went down. Every time it did, it would take her man away.

"Ah! That's right! I gotta go." Tsuki said. Then he peaked Konzen on the check. "I'll see you later, love!" he waved before he started to run off, really fast.

"Slow down, idiot, before you crash into someone!" Konzen yelled as she threw a vase at his head.

"OW!" Tsuki exclaimed as the vase hit him square in the head.

When Tsuki was gone Konzen sat in her office, thinking. She liked Tsuki, she really did, she loved him, but she still blushed when they kissed! How school girl was that? Was she really ready to go further?

Konzen suddenly imagined Tsuki's naked flesh. Turning redder that flames, she threw her pen down in frustration. Damn Tsuki, making her think like this!! When he came back, he was going to get a piece of her mind!(and her fist while she was at it!)

She waited for hours, but... Tsuki didn't come back. Konzen paced her room, as she waited for that stupid bird boy. Where was he? Finally, tired of waiting she went to Amaterasu's office. He liked to see her a lot, maybe he decided to stop at her office before he came to see Konzen. She knocked on Amaterasu's office door.

"Enter." she heard a voice that was warm, yet warning at the same time. Konzen open the door and saw a woman with long dark brown, almost black, hair in a bun, deep lavender eyes, and ivory skin, doing paperwork. She had a aura that was warm and welcoming, but also burning and dangerous.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lady, but I was wondering if you've seen that idiot brother of yours." Konzen asked, as she kept her distance from her. Amaterasu was a lot like her, but everyone, except Tsuki, always kept their distance from her because everyone was afraid that if they got too close, they would be burned.

"...No. He has not returned yet, although he should have returned hours ago. The night's already over." Amaterasu said, not looking up from the documents she was reading.

"What?" said a surprised Konzen. Did something happen to Tsuki?

"He's late from coming back, which probably means he's slacking off down on earth! Which is actually surprising, since he hates it down there." Amaterasu sighed. Konzen was silent. Was Tsuki alright? Was he hurt? Was he even planning on coming back? Amaterasu suddenly stood as she shifted her papers.

"Well, come on!" she said impatiently to Konzen.

"Huh?"

"I'm going down to earth for business, and I don't want to waste time looking for that idiot. So I taking you down there with me to look for him while I attend to business."

"What makes you think I want to waste time looking for him?"

"You kiss him, you find him." Amaterasu said in tone that said ‛Just-shut-up-and-come-on-already-we-both-know-you-want-yo-look-for-him'. "Now come on, you're wasting my time and I don't have all day." Konzen didn't reply, but she followed.

"My lady! Where are you going?" a servant asked as they walked by.

"To earth," Amaterasu said shortly, not wasting time in her answer. "I shall return when my business is finished."

"Ah! But my lady–!" the servant started.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Amaterasu asked in a voice that was honey sweet, yet deathly poisonous.

"N-Not at all! Have a nice trip." the poor said frightened, as he ran off. Amaterasu sighed.

"Let's go." she said to Konzen. Konzen nodded as she followed.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

To be continued! Review for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooo sorry I took so long! Please forgive!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

In a bright flash of light the goddess, Amaterasu, and the goddess, Konzen Douji, appeared in a old stone ruin temple on earth. Konzen looked around.

"...Where are we?" she asked.

"A old temple where humans used to worship gods. I sneak to earth this way to avoid attracting too much attention. Father says it's not good to show yourself too many times to the humans, or they expect you to do everything for them." Amaterasu explained.

"Where should we start?" Konzen asked, still looking around. This was the first time she ever came to earth.

"‛We' don't. I told you, I have business to attend to here. You're looking for Tsuki on your own," Amaterasu said as she took a few steps forward. "You do know your way around earth, don't you?"

"No! I've never been here before!" yelled Konzen. Amaterasu gave her weird look.

"Seriously? You've never been here before? Wow. Aunt Kannon really was over protective of you when you were younger." she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" snarled Konzen. Man, who did she remind her of?

"Whatever," sighed Amaterasu. "Since you've never been down here before, I assume you'll need a guide." Konzen turned away in a huff.

"I can handle myself!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh, please. We both know you know nothing of this world, or it's inhabitants. And everyone in heaven knows you can't fight, despite your temper," Amaterasu sneered. "And with all the rampaging Giants, and everything basically chaotic, even a goddess like you would die."

"So, then what are you going to do?" Konzen twitched.

"Well, I'm not going with you. You'll just have to manage on your own. Of course I'll provide you with a guide, I don't want you getting lost down here." Amaterasu said. Then she held her hand up and a bright, firey light appeared in her hands. Suddenly, in the distance Konzen saw a beautiful, shimmering white horse running towards them. Amaterasu petted the horse when it stopped in front of them.

"This is Yasu, he is my steed and shall guide you until you find that brother of mine. You'll have to figure out how to fight by yourself, though." Amaterasu told Konzen as she petted the horse.

"You're actually going to let me wonder alone?" Konzen asked.

"Do you really need me to hold your hand?"

"Not a chance!" Konzen growled. God, she was so going to kill Tsuki for disappearing and making her put up with his sister!

"Good. Now, I'm leaving. If you get into any trouble, call Tenpou. Father knows he'll always come to your aid. Try not to get eaten." Amaterasu then walked away and in flash of light, disappeared.

Konzen glared after her.

"Stupid firewoman," she grumbled as she climbed onto a calm Yasu(no pun intended.). "Alright, Yasu. Let's go find that stupid bird boy." Yasu let out a loud neigh then bolted off quickly into the distance. Konzen held tightly as she looked around for Tsuki and remembered a few things.

"_You're kinda cute. But... You look like a really boring person."_

She pulled Yasu to a stop, then looked to her left, the wind blowing through her hair.

"_Whoa! I really wasn't expecting that. I see. You're not as boring as I thought. In fact you're a pretty interesting person! Especially for a god. You're really fun."_

Konzen's eyes shadowed. Tsuki... What had happened to him? He said he would be back, but he didn't. Was he hurt? Or was he... Konzen quickly shook her head. No way. There was no way Tsuki could die. He was the ruler of the underworld for crying out loud! Konzen suddenly narrowed her eyes as she sensed something. She turned and her eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. What she saw was a giant stone snake bigger than any mountain Konzen had ever seen. It hissed loudly then struck out at her. Yasu ran, managing to dodge, but it came after her.

‛_Well, this is just great! Tsuki, you better be alive so I can kill you and if you're dead, I'll kill you!'_ Konzen thought as she stood on Yasu's back. Well, time to put all the fighting moves Tsuki taught her to use. When the snake struck at them again, Konzen flipped off Yasu's back and onto the serpent's head. The serpent thrashed violently and Konzen could barely hold on. ‛Okay, now what?' she could just yell for Tenpou. He was her oldest friend and sure as hell knew how to fight better, but... She gritted her teeth. No. No, Tsuki was her lover! She would find him and she would kill him! And she didn't need help for that! "Dammit!" she yelled as she felt power weld up inside her. She was going to find Tsuki, by herself, and then she was going to fry him! By herself! Her hand glowed a light purple, then when she slammed her hand on the snake's head. The snake let out a loud his of pain, then started to dissolve as if a fire had lit up inside it and had burned it through.

When the snake was gone, Konzen landed on her feet with ease and walked away. Now that was done, where to now? Yasu came up to her, but Konzen was deep in thought. If only she had a clue, then it be easy. Suddenly she felt a rain drop on her head and she heard a little thunder. Wait. Thunder...

_"I always stop by the Thunder Temple in India after my job. I dunno why, but I always calm down when I'm there."_

"Thunder Temple..." Konzen gasped aloud. She swung herself onto Yasu and yelled, "To the Thunder Temple!" Yasu reined back dramatically, then shot off running faster then the wind itself.

After many hours of riding, they finally made it to India. Right now they were in front of a giant golden temple. Konzen noted that it was night now and the moon was full. For some reson her face was red and she was panting a little.

‛Why does it feel like I'm always running after him?' Konzen thought as she wiped some sweat from her head.

"Tsuki? Tsuki!" she yelled loudly. He just had to be here, he just had to be. She twitched. She was sooo irritated. She took a deep breath and yelled, "TSUKI YOMI! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS MINUTE I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL!"

"Like... You would kill me any other way..." a voice panted. Konzen gasped then turned and saw Tsuki, leaning against a tree, panting as well. His wings look torn and burned. Konzen stepped forward.

"Your wings..." she said almost sadly as she touched them gently.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, well, you see after I finished my job, I got into a fight with Susanowa, my older brother, and he zapped my wings. That's why I didn't return to heaven. I'm sorry if I worried you. But I'm alright except for my wings, but I can put them away and they can heal. I didn't pull them back earlier because they stung a little." Tsuki explained as he put his wings back.

"So... You're really okay?" Konzen asked in a low voice.

"Uh... Yeah?" Tsuki said cautiously.

"Oh, well in that case..." Konzen suddenly had a gun in her hand. "I'm gonna kill you!! Do you know how frickin' worried I was about you?!" It was taking all of Tsuki skills to avoid the bullets of rage. Right now he looked like a rap/swing dancer. "I even had to go to your sister, who by the way, is a bitch!"

"Eh? You went to my sister?"

"Of course! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Konzen said as she finally calmed down. Tsuki looked a little surprised, then started to laugh a little, causing Konzen to twitch. "You think this funny?" she growled.

"It's not that!" Tsuki said quickly. "I'm happy. It makes me really happy to know that you worried and waited for me. I know that's not a good thing, but it makes me, really, really happy." Konzen sighed then folded her arms.

"You are easily pleased." she said. Tsuki hugged her from behind.

"I'm only happy because it was you. You're my happiness. Everything you do makes me happy, Konzen. I love you. And... I'm really, really glad you love me too." he told her. Konzen couldn't see it, but he was blushing a little. Konzen smiled.

"Really? In that case... Make me happy too." she said.

"Huh?" said a completely confused Tsuki.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I love you. And now I want to make love." Konzen told Tsuki flat out. Tsuki looked shocked for a few moments then blushed violently.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, it's not like a wedding ring! One you give it, it's gone and can't be taken back..." he stuttered.

"I know. But I can't think of anyone I'd rather have my first with than you. You do want to do it, don't you?" Konzen asked.

"Of course I do!" Tsuki said as he hugged Konzen. "I love you." Konzen hugged him Then started to kiss him.

(A/N: I'm gonna end this now because I don't do lemons.)

//End Flash back//

//Back to the present//

"Tsuki!" a voice yelled, bring Tsuki out of his flash back.

"Hm? Oh, San-chan!" he greeted the blonde monk happily who was looking at him with a sweat drop.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Earning a few bucks. Unlike you, I don't have a credit card."

"Don't you need a licence to do this?"

"So what's your point?" Sanzo sighed as she turned.

"Goodbye." she said as she started to leave.

"Hold up. You came here for a reason, so let's talk," Tsuki said, stopping her. "Or wait. Let me guess. You just had a very vivid sex dream about a little monkey and a certain little demon prince, correct?" Sanzo blinked.

"How do you always know?!" Tsuki chuckled.

"I'm good at these kind of things. It's alright! You're a young woman who's surrounded by handsome men all the time! It's natural. Just sleep with someone and the dreams will go away! I mean, you got that charm against pregnancy, so you have nothing to worry about!" he told her. Sanzo gave him a evil glare with a dark aura.

"Look. I already told you, the day I want to sleep with **anyone** is the day monkeys fly!" she growled. Just then Goku came soaring through a open window on a broom and out the other.

"WAHHHH!!!" he yelled as he flew by them. Tsuki opened his mouth to say something, but Sanzo cut him off.

"One word and I'll put a hole in your head." she growled. Tsuki clamped his mouth shut, but smiled devilishly as he chuckled.

_In the light of moon and star we became closer than ever. We became one. And even though you don't remember I will always cherish that moonlit night that back then... Was ours and ours alone._

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Okay, people, here's the drill. I've narrowed the plane field for Sanzo's lover to three people: Tsuki, Goku, and Kougaiji. Why? Simple.

I can't see Gojyo and Sanzo together. They hate each other. The best I can see them at is friends. That's it. And as for Hakkai, he's still in love with Kanan.

I figured I'd give Tsuki a chance because as annoying as he is, I love the guy and he knows Sanzo better than anyone and he did love Konzen.

And the reason I'm giving Goku a chance is because let's face it, in the manga no one loves Sanzo more than him(and I don't frickin care about the age! If Goku wins, I'll fix the age difference!).

And as for Kougaiji, I dunno. I just think they would be cute together.

This will be the last time I ask this question, so please get your votes in!(and if you've already voted, please vote again!). Remember, bachorlars are:

Kougaiji

Goku

Tsuki


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki Yami went through some ancient texts inside a fancy pants temple. He let out a loud growl as he threw some texts aside.

"Nothing! Not one frickin' thing on where Amaterasu might be! I don't believe this! Her soul was suppose to be sealed in a century sleep in flames, how did she wake up in the first place? I think I pulled a few stings to get her reincarnated, but even so she shouldn't have her powers. And she defiantly shouldn't have been able to infiltrate heaven. And I can't even begin to figure out how she and Uzume found each other." Tsuki growled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

‛_More importantly... is she friend of enemy this time?'_ he wondered as his eyes shadowed.

_Tsuki, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, Amaterasu, Goku, and Uzume had just escaped heaven and were now hiding on earth. The others were all resting and he was talking to Amaterasu._

_"Why did you that? You're suppose to inherit heaven and now you're betraying it? What's going on?" he had asked her. Amaterasu's hair was down in a more relaxed. She hesitated before she said,_

_"I have my reasons. Let's just say that, for now, you were more important to me than father."_

_"Really? I was more important to you than father?" Tsuki asked, truly surprised._

_"Of course. You're my little brother. I have to look out for you. You need me." Amaterasu told him._

_"You bet I do! Thanks for coming with us, sis! I know you sacrificed a lot today, and I'm probably a terrible person for saying this, but... I'm really glad you did. And don't worry! It may take a thousand years, but I promise that someday we'll all find a place where we can all be happy. I especially promise... That I'll find a place where you don't have to be alone." Tsuki told her. Amaterasu was silent, then said,_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep, Tsuki-Yomi. But thank you."_

‛_That was one side of her, but...'_ Tsuki actually flinched as he remembered another time.

"_Susanowa! He will find me there! He has already taken everything I care about! No, I just want to die! Let me die!" she cried._

"_You can't mean that..." Tsuki said as he reached a hand towards his sister._

"_Shut up!!" she yelled as she smacked it away. "I hate you! I've always hated you! Don't speak to me anymore you... You devil!"_

Tsuki's eyes were dark as he put a book back. He really missed his sister, but he never knew if she hated him or not. Suddenly something fell to the floor with a light clunk, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What's this?" he wondered as he bent down and picked up a strange looking device. It looked like a small globe with a small dragon in it. "It looks familiar..." Just then he remembered something. "Oh right! I have to give Sanzo her hormone pills or Hakkai'll kill me!" He stuffed the object in his pocket, not knowing the havoc it would soon cause.

//later//

"So how long do we have to stay here?" Gojyo asked as he leaned back in chair.

"Until Tsuki comes with Sanzo's hormone pills. I don't want a repeat of last time." said Hakkai as he drank some tea.

"Are you sure Sanzo's okay? It sounds like she's in real pain." Goku said worriedly.

"It's just craps, don't worry. When Tsuki gets here and gives her her pills, she'll be fine." Hakkai assured him. Hakuryu kyuued from Hakkai's shoulder.

"Damn. Why does it seem we're always waiting for him?" Gojyo muttered.

"Because I'm the only one with the pills." a voice said right next to his ear. Gojyo jumped and saw Tsuki this time a woman with long red hair and green eyes. Gojyo and Goku jumped.

"GAHH!!" they yelled as they both fell back.

"Dammit! Why do you always sneak up on us?!" Goku yelled as he held his heart. Tsuki laughed.

"Because it's fun, duh!" he said as he opened his bag. "Now, time to find Sanzo's hormone pills. Now, where are they? I know they're in here somewhere..." he said as he started to throw things out of his bag. First he threw out a lamp, then a Buddha statue, then a poker table, then a few other things. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were all watching with wide eyes.

"Uh... Just how big is that thing?" Goku asked.

"No idea," said Tsuki as he continued to dig. Then he brought out a dead goldfish bowel. "So that's what happened to Fishy." he muttered. By now he had brought out, a lion, a elephant(don't ask how it all fit in the room.), a car, a band, and sleepy ghost. "Found it!"he exclaimed finally.

"Good! Now, I'm going to sleep! Good night!" the ghost huffed as he flew back into Tsuki's bag. The others stared after him, then Tsuki closed his bag.

"Okay... I'm gonna go give Sanzo her pills now before she goes nuclear." he said as he went into the room where Sanzo was staying, leaving his bag. When he was gone, Goku and Gojyo ran over to Tsuki's bag and opened it.

"There's nothing in here!" exclaimed Goku.

"But how?! We just saw him pull all that stuff out!" exclaimed Gojyo. Hakkai sweat dropped.

"You two really shouldn't be going through other people's stuff." he said, but of course they ignored him.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know. WHOA!!"

//Meanwhile//

"Hiya San-chaaaaahh!" Tsuki yelled as he avoided a bullet.

"Tone down the perky." Sanzo growled menacingly as she held up her gun.

"Toning it down. Here are your pills by the way." Tsuki said as he tossed her the hormone pills. Just then they both heard horrified screams.

"What's that?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, nothing. The boy were just digging in my bag and woke up the giant sludge monster. Don't worry, it's friendly. It won't kill them. I think." Tsuki told her.

"Oh, okay," said Sanzo. Then she noticed something bulging in Tsuki's pocket. "Hey what's that?" she asked.

//500 years before//

//In Tenkai//

"Goddammit, Tsuki!" Konzen growled as the papers rained down on her. "Watch where you're going!" She was taking some papers to her aunt when Tsuki suddenly plowed into her.

"Sorry! But look what I found in Auntie's office." Tsuki said as he held out a small globe with a small dragon in it. Konzen blinked.

"What's that?" she asked.

//492 years later//

//At Kinzan Temple//

A 8 year old Kouryuu was sweeping the temple grounds. Her master was away on business and so was Shuei, so she was alone basically except for a few monks who bully her and make her do all the chores. She gave a irritated sigh. They were so gonna get it at training. She didn't know it, but she wasn't alone. Up in a tree, watching over her was a ghost. But not just any ghost. A man with long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes, who we all know as Tsuki. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt, a loose black tie, and long black jeans with a black medallion on a silver chain and a silver shoulder ring. Kouryuu couldn't see him because he was a ghost right now and in this form no one could see, hear, or feel him. Little Kouryuu gave a irritated sigh.

"This is sooo boring. I hope Master Sanzo, or Shuei comes home soon. It's so lonely when they're not here." she muttered to herself. Tsuki, who was watching her, chuckled.

"If only she knew." he said with a sad smile. It was painful to be so near his past lover, but he was happy just to be near her. That was enough. Suddenly Kouryuu found something among the leaves.

"Huh? What's this?" she wondered.

//Meanwhile//

//15 years in the future//

"Oh, this? I found it in a old temple. Don't know what it is, though." Tsuki said as he pulled a stone out of his pocket.

"A temple? You stiole from a temple?" Sanzo asked flatly.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes," Tsuki said. "So do you know what it is?" Sanzo sighed.

"Let me see it."

//Meanwhile//

//In Tenkai 500 years ago//

"I have no idea, but isn't it cool?" said Tsuki as he showed Konzen.

"I guess. Wait. You stole in from Auntie, as in old hag? As in she'll kill you for stealing from her." Konzen asked.

"I prefer to call it ‛Diebstahl'." said Tsuki.

"What's that mean?"

"Stealing. But I'll return it later," Tsuki told his girlfriend. "So you know what this is?"

"I dunno. Give it here." Konzen said as she held her hand out.

///492 years later//

//At Kinzan Temple//

Kouryuu bent down to pick up the strange stone, but the moment she touched the stone a bright blue light surrounded her.

"Wha?!" she screamed as it enveloped her.

//Meanwhile//

//15 years in the future//

Tsuki handed Sanzo the stone, but the moment it touched her skin a bright blue light surrounded her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed before it enveloped her.

//Meanwhile//

//In Tenkai 500 years ago//

"Okay, here!" Tsuki handed Konzen the stone, but the moment it touched her skin a bright blue light surrounded her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed before it enveloped her.

"Konzen!" Tsuki yelled.

The next thing he knew, a woman with short blonde hair, violet eyes and a priest robe took the place of Konzen. Tsuki noted that the woman‛s face looked just like Konzen's and he realized what had happened.

"Oh..."

//At Kinzan Temple//

"Shit!" Ghost Tsuki exclaimed as Konzen appeared in Kouryuu's place.

//15 years in the future//

"Not again!!" whined Tsuki Yami as Kouryuu appeared.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Looks like Tsuki did it again. I wonder who's gonna kill him first...

For those who are confused(like me), here's what happened. Sanzo was teleported to Konzen's time, and Konzen was teleported to Kouryuu's time, and Kouryuu was teleported to Sanzo's time.

Sorry if this chapter was confusing and unexciting, but it'll get better!(Sanzo's in Tenkai for crying out loud.).

Review!! You know you want to!

Readers: No we don't.

GWNL: You do if you want the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, polls are closed! Stay tune to see who won! Now, on to the madness!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all!" Tsuki said to himself as he held an unconscious Kouryuu. Oh, this really wasn't good at all! There were three men, who were going to be very angry with him when they found out what had happened, just down the hall! Not to mention a goddess in heaven, who was probably going to strike him down any minute! Oh, hell! Why did this always happen to him? He began to talk to himself as he paced back and forth. "Okay... Deep breath. Now think! This happened before, right? Now what did you do? Oh, right. You panicked. Don't wanna do that, that always makes things worst. Now, what else did you do? Oh, right. I went to Ama-chan. Well, that would be a great idea except for one thing: You don't know where she is! Oh, why me?" he whined.

Finally after a few minutes of talking to himself he decided to go to the others, but when he came to their room, he heard a bunch of loud screaming.

"What's going on?" he asked oh so innocently as he opened the door, making sure to keep Kouryuu hidden behind him as he entered.

"Tsuki! Thank goodness!" said Hakkai, who was keeping a giant green blob away from him with his chi blasts.

"Tsuki! Do something how about this thing!" Goku, who was trapped in the blob with Gojyo, cried as he struggled. "It came out of your bag, so you must know how to stop it, right?" Tsuki just had to sweat drop.

"And why were you in my bag in the first place?" he asked, making sure to hold Kouryuu behind him, clear out of sight. Good thing she was so small and light.

"Never mind that!" yelled Gojyo as he thrashed violently. "What kind of moron keeps a giant blob in their bag?!" Tsuki gave him a flat stare.

"You know you shouldn't insult the person you need help from." he said as he held his index finger up, still holding Kouryuu with one arm. He spun it clockwise in the air and his bag started to wiggle. Then it suddenly started to jump up and down. Hakkai backed away in shock as he watched it. It hopped over towards the blob, who saw it coming, and started to crawl away, leaving Gojyo and Goku behind.

"Ugh... OW!" Goku cried as the bag jumped on his head and after the blob creature. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai all sweat dropped as they watched the bag chase the blob back and forth like a pac-man. Finally the bag caught the blob and began to eat it, making the boys of the Sanzo party sweat even more. Then the bag burped and went motionless. The boys stared at it.

"Okay, then..." said Gojyo, edging away from the bag while making a mental note to never go near that thing again.

"What the hell is with that thing?!" said Goku as he poked it with his nyoi-bo. "Is it possessed or what?!"

"Not possessed. Enchanted. Big difference. And I wouldn't poke it, unless you want it to eat you." Tsuki told him. Goku immediately retracted his rod and backed away from the monster bag.

"Hey, where's Sanzo?" he suddenly asked. Tsuki began to sweat a storm.

"Um, yeah. About her... I can only tell you if you promise not to get mad." he said.

"Huh?! What did you do to Sanzo this time?!" Goku suddenly yelled.

"What makes you think **I **did something?" Tsuki asked, offended. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Gojyo.

"Okay, okay. Point taken," said Tsuki. "But really, it isn't my fault this time!" Hakkai felt a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Tsuki... what happened to Sanzo now?" he asked, almost in a moan.

"Uh... She got switched."

"Switched? Switched with who?" asked Goku, annoyed.

"Um, herself."

"Huh?" Tsuki brought the still sleeping Kouryuu from behind him and held her in front of himself like a shield.

"Say hi to Kouryuu, Sanzo's younger self!" he said a little too cheerfully for the situation. The others looked badly drawn for a few minutes then they all yelled in rage,

"TSSSSSSUKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

//Meanwhile in Houtou Castle//

"Huh? What was that?" asked Lirin.

"It sounded like the Sanzo party." said Yaone.

"You're right. And. Man do they sound angry." said Dokugakuji.

"Sanzo and Gojyo I can understand, but I wonder who could make Goku and Hakkai so angry?" said Kougaiji.

//Back to the Sanzo party//

"Remember I have a child!" Tsuki said as he held Kouryuu up as a shield.

"How... How did you manage to turn Sanzo into a child?!" Hakkai asked, positively livid with rage.

"I didn't! Not that it hasn't happen before. I just got her switched!" Tsuki said quickly, circling away from Hakkai. "Sanzo, our Sanzo, is 500 years in the past, and her, er, ancestor, is in little Kouryuu's time and little Kouryuu's with us."

"So you're telling me you somehow managed to switch out three people?" growled Gojyo as he took a few steps towards Tsuki. "How the hell did you manage to do that?!"

"It wasn't just me! I had help from me!" Tsuki said, now backing away from Gojyo as well. "Arg! It's too complicated to explain!"

"You've done a lotta things, Tsuki, but this has to be the dumbest!" Goku yelled at him as he started towards Tsuki as well.

"Apparently you haven't known me very long! This is only the 3rd dumbest!" Tsuki yelled. Now they all had him backed into a corner. "Remember, if you kill me, we'll never get Sanzo back!" All the boys stopped their advances, but gave him evil looks(mainly Goku.). Tsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, first things, first. We gotta decide what to tell Kouryuu when she wakes up." he said as he sat on a bed.

"What's wrong with the truth?" Goku asked, oh so innocently. Tsuki gave him a flat look with a sweat drop.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"What? Why can't we tell her the truth?" Goku asked, snapping a little. Tsuki sweat dropped and sighed.

"Hakkai, explain to him, **please.**"

"Goku... How would you react if someone told you that you were brought to the future by a crazy, clumsy, cross-dressing mage, and you were on a journey to stop a resurrection of a demon king that caused the demon population to go psychotic? Let's not forget to add in the child you've been raising for six years and your taboo and murderer friends are going with you?" Hakkai asked.

"And lets not forget to add the fact that she has habit of killing in the future." added Gojyo as he pulled out a smoke. Goku looked thoughtful.

"Weeelll... I'd think you think you were crazy, and would be very afraid of you because you admitted to being a murderer, and then I guess I run away to see if you were telling the truth or not." he said.

"Good monkey, someone give him a banana. Now here's what I suggest: We lie like dogs. Now, I usually don't lie if I don't have to, but if it's for Sanzo, I'll do it!" said Tsuki as he shifted Kouryuu. "So you leave that part to me. I'm good at lying." Then he noticed Goku looking sad. "What now?" he asked irritably.

"I just realized... Sanzo won't recognize us, will she? She'll have no idea who we are." he said mournfully. Tsuki sighed.

"True. But look at it this way! Since she's a kid there's a more of chance she'll talk to you than when she's an adult, so you'll be able to find out more about her!" he told him.

"That's right," said Hakkai gently. "And besides, she's still Sanzo, just... smaller."

"And..." said Gojyo as he swung a arm around Goku's shoulders. "With Sanzo midget size, we have a **lot **have fun with her! And think of all the things we can get away with!"

"Hey, that's right!" said Goku, seemingly cheered up. "We won't have to get up as early!"

"I can stay out all night!"

"I can eat as much as I want!"

"No more getting shot at!"

"No more harisen!"

"This is awesome!!" they both cheered. Tsuki laughed. At least they weren't mad anymore.

"And best of all... I can tease the kid all I want!" said Gojyo with a victory back ground behind him. "This is going to be so great!"

"Gojyo, I forbid you from picking on Sanzo in her current condition. She's only 8 after all..." said Hakkai firmly, totally crashing his parade.

"Oh! That reminds me!" said Tsuki suddenly. "I need Gojyo and Goku to go buy Kouryuu some new clothes. I mean, the robes are cute, but I don't think she can travel to India in them."

"Wait. So we're still continuing west?" asked Goku.

"Well, duh! Look, in case you've forgotten, you're all on a very important mission and can't afford to delay! Besides, it'll be better for all of you if you travel while you have Kouryuu with you." Tsuki told him.

"Why do I have to go shopping for the kid's clothes? And why do I have to go with the monkey?" grumbled Gojyo.

"Because I have to stay here and take care of Kouryuu and I don't think any of you want me to be left alone with her. Oh! An make sure you buy her boy clothes, understand?" Tsuki told them.

"I still don't see why we have to go buy kid's clothes." grumbled Goku.

"Would you rather look in my bag?"

"We're going! We're going!" Gojyo and Goku both yelled as they quickly ran out. Tsuki let out a sigh as he looked at Hakkai.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen." he said sorrowfully. Hakkai sighed.

"I know. But I just don't understand how this stuff keeps happening to you."

"Me nether."

"You know you can put her down now. We're not mad anymore."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Trust me, the moment I put her down, a very angry goddess is going to strike me down."

//In Tenkai//

Kanzeon glared at Tsuki through her lake.

"You can't hold the kid forever, boya." she growled as her hands sparked dangerously.

"Lady Kanzeon..." said Jiroushin with a sweat drop.

//Later on earth//

Kouryuu moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Well, it appears the little angel is awake." a voice said. Kouryuu shot up and jumped away from Tsuki. She looked around.

"Who... Who are you?! And where am I?" she demanded in a cute voice disguised as a boy's. Tsuki giggled.

"My. She's just as Koumyou described her. Right, Kai-san?" she said to Hakkai.

"Huh? Uh, right." said Hakkai, playing along.

"Huh? You know Master Sanzo?" Kouryuu asked as she tilted her head cutely.

"Oh! Please forgive our rudeness! I'm Tsuki Yami and this is Hakkai. We're both good friends of Koumyou. And you must be little Kouryuu-chan! Oh, he's told me so much about you! But no amount of word could describe how cute you really are!" Tsuki said.

"Uh huh..." Kouryuu said as she took a few steps back from him nervously. Well, (s)he acted like someone her master would befriend, but still...

"Oh, silly me! Your probably wondering why you're here! Well, we were sorta wondering that ourselves. You see a monkey boy, who isn't here right now, saw you being carried off a bunch of demons and so he saved you," Tsuki lied. Hakkai stared at him. He was good... "Do you remember anything?"

"Just a big flash of light..." Kouryuu said slowly, eyeing Tsuki suspiciously. She felt like she could trust her and yet for some odd reason she felt the need to send him through the roof, but she suppressed that feeling(for now).

"Ah! That must have been a trap set by the demons to capture you! You were very lucky Goku, the monkey boy, saw you or you would be dead now," Tsuki said as he clapped his hands together. "Well, not to worry! Kai-san and his friends will get you back to Koumyou, no prob!" Kouryuu frowned, then looked at Hakkai.

"You're Hakkai, right?" she asked him. "How do you know my Master?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you see we met on the road one day and began to talk." Hakkai said quickly.

"What are you doing here and what is here? And where are you from?" Kouryuu asked, pelting him with questions. Hakkai laughed nervously. Tsuki had warned him about this.

"I'm traveling with my friends to complete an errand. Oh, and this is (insert a village name here). Also I'm from further east." he said.

"What's the errand?" Hakkai just laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. Were kids suppose to be this inquisitive?

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and Goku and Gojyo dashed in, panting.

"Goodness! What happened?" asked Hakkai at their appearance.

"Oh, man, Hakkai, crossdresser! Next time you want to buy the kid clothes, do it yourself! Everybody kept giving me and Goku weird looks when they saw we were shopping for little kids clothes! I am **never **doing that again! Not even **you** can make me!" said Gojyo. Then he saw Kouryuu, who was staring at him curiously. "So you're awake, eh, kid? Good. Here. Put these on." He tossed the new clothes he and Goku had bought at Kouryuu, who looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't have anything to give you guys in return. I have nothing to pay you with." she told them. Why were they giving her new clothes? No one ever gave her anything. Did they want something from her?

Gojyo blinked at her.

"Huh? What's that about? I didn't ask for anything, squirt!" said Gojyo as he lightly bonked her on the head.

"Ow! Hey! I just wanted to let you know! I have nothing to give any of you! So leave me alone, you dumb cockroach! Who are you anyway?" Kouryuu snapped as she gave him a cute glare.

"Why you little brat! You're going to get it!" yelled Gojyo.

"Stop that, Gojyo," ordered Hakkai, then to Sanzo he said, "You don't have to give us anything. Consider them a gift."

"But..." Kouryuu started.

"Just take 'em, Kouryuu." said Goku as he sat on the bed next to Kouryuu. He figured that he should call her by her kid name. He gave a goofy grin. "We can't have ya running around naked! Though that would be funny..." Kouryuu blinked at him.

"You... you're the one who saved me, right?" she asked.

"Huh?" blinked Goku.

"Yup!" interrupted Tsuki. "That's Goku-chan! Aka: Monkey boy! And the not-so-pretty-red-head over there is Gojyo, aka: cockroach water sprite."

"Hey!" both Goku and Gojyo yelled. Tsuki just laughed as he stood.

"Well, I gotta go now, but I'll be back to check on you! Later!" Tsuki then ran out before the boys could attack him.

When he was outside, he suddenly realized something.

"Uh-oh... Kouryuu's inside..." he said as the clouds suddenly started to gather. He held up a sign that read, ‛Yipes!' then he was suddenly struck by a large bolt of lightening. Now he was singed and he held up a sign that read, ‛OW!' Then he started to get struck by lighting over and over.

//In Tenkai//

"Keep ‛em coming, Jiroushin, I'm on a role!" The Kanzeon said as she held a bazooka labeled, ‛Lighting gun 2000'. Jiroushin sweat dropped.

"You're enjoying this too much..." he said.

//Back on earth with the Sanzo party//

After Tsuki left Hakkai sighed.

"Well, anyway... You change into your new clothes and we'll all go eat." he said to Kouryuu. Kouryuu looked at them with a tiny glare.

"I'm not changing with you all in here." she said.

"Well, it seems her personality is the same as ever." mumbled Gojyo before he left the room.

"He was fine before you came back, Gojyo." said Hakkai as he followed in suite. Before Goku left he turned to Kouryuu.

"When you're done changing, come down stairs. We'll have Sukiyaki!" he said.

"Uh... okay." Kouryuu said, not knowing what else to say really. When Goku left, she looked at the clothes. It was a white short sleeved shirt and long white pants. She sweat dropped. Did these people have a thing for white or something?(Gojyo: Hey! They were on sale!) Kouryuu sighed, but put them on. She looked out the window. She wondered what Koumyou was doing...

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Ah, man! Tsuki screwed up big time! Who do you think will kill him first? Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, Amaterasu, Kanzeon, Konzen, or Hakkai?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Meanwhile in Tenkai 500 years ago, Tsuki-Yomi stared at Genjyo Sanzo in shock.

"Oh shit!! What the hell did I do now?!" he whispered to himself as Sanzo held her forehead.

"Uugh. . . Tsuki? What the hell just happened?" Sanzo asked as she swayed a little.

"Eh? You know me?" Tsuki-Yomi blinked as he pointed at himself. Sanzo blinked at him.

"Are you shitting me? Of course I know you! I don't know how you changed out of your drag so fast in that blast of light, but I'd the man who brings chaos into my life anywhere!" she growled. Then she noticed she was no longer in the hotel room but in some kind of heavenly hall. "Where the hell are we?"

"Uh... Oh! You're in Tenkai. Uh, look this may seem strange, but what year are you from?" Tsuki asked. Sanzo blinked at him, confused.

"What? What the hell kind of question is that?" she asked.

"Just answer please." Sanzo gave him a strange look then said,

"The year(insert year of Gyumaoh's resurrection here.)."

"Whoa! That's 500 years in the future!!" Tsuki exclaimed with wide eyes. Oh, hell! He was in trouble!

"Nani?! What the hell are you going on about?!" exclaimed Sanzo.

"Okay, long, long story short, I accidently switched you and my girlfriend, who is gonna be very pissed off at me when she finds out what I did." Tsuki explained. Sanzo blinked twice and there was a silence.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!" she suddenly yelled, very, very loudly.

"Shh!! Keep it down!" Tsuki hissed in a low voice as he held a finger in front of his lips.

"Tsuki, I don't know how you did this, but you better fix this, or I'll fix you permanently!" Sanzo growled as she grabbed him by his collar. Dammit all! Why did he always do this to her?!

"Chill! Chill, angry fire woman of hell!" Tsuki said as he pulled back. "I'm a god. I'm a man; I can handle this." He fidgeted for a few minutes then said, "I can't handle this! I need Ama-chan, c'mon angry monk woman."

"The name's Sanzo, bird boy!" Sanzo hissed as she followed.

They went to Amaterasu, who was talking with Uzume.

"Tsuki-Yomi... What's this?" Amaterasu asked. Sanzo couldn't help but stare at her. Amaterasu's hair that used to be a dark brown was now pitch black and hung around her ivory face, but what make Sanzo stare was the eyes that resembled hers so. Tsuki explained what had happened and when he was done, Amaterasu was deathly silent.

"Um... Ama-chan? Amaterasu..." Uzume said slowly, a little frightened. Amaterasu didn't reply, but her eyes were shadowed.

"Uh... Sis?" Tsuki said. Just then Amaterasu shot a fire beam at him that defiantly would have killed him if he hadn't jumped aside in time. "Yipe!"

"How... How in heaven, earth, and hell did you manage to open a rift in time and switch your girlfriend...?" she asked darkly as her hands flared dangerously with flames.

"Actually it wasn't that hard. ACK!"(Wrong thing to say Tsuki). Sanzo didn't know what to think as she watched Amaterasu throw fireballs at Tsuki, all she knew was that she did **not **want to get hit.

"WAAAH!! Ama-chan! Down! Down, Ama-chan! If you keep this up you'll burn all of Tenkai down!" Uzume cried as she grabbed Amaterasu from behind. Amaterasu stopped but glared evilly at Tsuki, who was hiding behind Sanzo. She took a deep breath and patted Uzume's head to assure her that she was alright now as she said,

"I suppose you want me to help you fix this mess for you?"

"Uh, yeah. Please, big sis?" Tsuki said, still hiding. Sanzo watch as Amaterasu's features soften as she closed her eyes.

"Fine. Tsuki, you and I will start looking through all the old books in Father's library. Uzume, your mission is to make sure **no one **sees Miss Sanzo here, got it?" she order the two gods.

"Got ya!" Uzume said as she put on a army hat. Amaterasu sighed and turned to Sanzo.

"Okay, look. Until we can find a way to send you back, you have to stay out of sight or you might damage the time line, got it?" she told her. Sanzo turned away as she subconsciously took a step back.

"Whatever. Just get me back to my own time." she said. Amaterasu and Tsuki left the office, leaving Uzume and Sanzo alone.

"Don't worry! If Ama-chan says she'll find a way to get you home, she'll get you home!" Uzume told her. "Er, what's your name again?"

"I'm the 31 of China. Genjyo Sanzo." she told her.

"...Huh? ‛Elephant'?"(–zo elephant.)Uzme said. Sanzo sighed.

‛_Are you kidding me?'_

"Just call me Sanzo." she told her.

"Okay!"

"So... Amaterasu... The same Amaterasu that is the goddess of the sun?" Sanzo asked. Uzume nodded eagerly.

"Yup! That's Ama-chan! Isn't she pretty? She's been in much better health since she came out of that cave."

"Cave?" Uzume nodded again.

"Yeah. See, somethin' really, really bad happened to her and she ran away for awhile, but now she's back and she's doing great! She a total work alcoholic, though." she said. Sanzo looked away from her.

"Well. It really is a small world." she said as she remembered the first time she met Goku.

//Flash back//

Sanzo was 18 back then(I think)and right now she was climbing a mountain.

"Dammit! Stupid goddamn mountain." she cursed as she climbed up a mountain. As she climbed she remembered what the villagers told her and grunted.

‛_A monster. Living 500 years. Gimme a break.' _she thought _‛Whatever. I'm only here for one thing. Find whoever the hell owns that voice and __**kill**__ his sorry ass.'_

Finally she made it to the top and saw a small cave that had stone bars and talismans all over it. She panted as she walked over to it. When she got closer she saw a boy around 12, maybe 13, with long matted brown hair and bright golden eyes. Right now he was huddled up in a corner his legs to his chest. He was also wearing chains Sanzo noticed. The boy looked up at her with wide eyes as she approached.

"...Hey." said Sanzo as she looked at him. The boy just continued staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Huh?" he said.

"You the one who's been calling me?" Sanzo asked again. The boy just continued to stare, a surprised, innocent expression on his face.

"I haven't been calling anyone. Who are you?" the boy asked.

"You're lying. I've heard you all this time. Now cut the act. It's annoying. After all..." Sanzo held out her hand to him. "You're going to be coming with me. It's not as if I have any choice." The boy reached for Sanzo and the shackles dissolved as their hands touched. The bars had vanished too.

Sanzo pulled the boy to his feet. Not realizing that, that was the beginning.

//Later//

Sanzo walked down the path into the forest, away from the mountain and for some reason the boy was following her. She twitched.

"...Oy," she growled. "How long are you gonna follow me, dammit?!"

"Huh? Why're ya mad?" asked the boy unbothered by Sanzo's yell. Sanzo growled irritably as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I let you out of that place, so you don't need me anymore," she snapped. "Just scram, all right? Go anywhere but here!"

"Um, thanks for lettin' me out," the boy said as he looked at the shackles on his feet. "But I dunno this place. I dunno where to go." Sanzo stared at him.

"...What?" she asked.

"All I can remember is bein' in there. It's been a reeeeal long time." the boy explained.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you were actually imprisoned there for 500 years." Sanzo said. No way that was possible.

"500 years? How long's that?" th boy asked.

"Never mind." growled Sanzo. Baka saru.

"Ah! But I remember my name! See, I'm Go--"

"Look!" interrupted Sanzo. "I couldn't care less who you are. Just get lost. Now. Don't make me kick the shit out of you." The boy looked at Sanzo, surprised and angry.

""Wha... Don't talk to me like that! Now I'm super mad! Ya dumb droopy eyes! Stupid head!" he yelled like a little kid. Sanzo twitched then glared at the boy.

"Those are some stones you've got there. Shitty monkey runt!" she yelled as she hit him, hard on the head.

"Dah! No fair! Ya hit me really hard!" the boy yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Shut it or it's back to the cage with you!" yelled Sanzo.

"But** you're** the one who let me out!" he yelled.

"That's because I didn't have a choice, dimwit! **You** wouldn't shut the hell up!" Sanzo yelled.

"I already told you! I wasn't callin' any-!" the boy yelled. Just some bandits surrounded them.

"Well, lookie here boys. A kid and a priest. Weird find, huh? And in such an isolated place. Lucky for us." said a one of bandits.

"Now you're going to get robbed of everything you've got!" another said.

"Whoa! Those bad guys?" the boy asked innocently. Sanzo sighed.

"Get lose, tiny." she ordered.

"Huh?"

"You'll just be in the way here. Get going. Now." Sanzo told him as she stood in front of him.

"Wait, you're gonna fight us?" said one of the bandits.

"You're pretty feisty for a priest. Hee, hee!" said another.

"Keep talkin' scum bags. The ending result will be the same." Sanzo growled as she brought out her gun. Just then the boy dashed in front of her and charged at the bandits.

"What the hell–! Get out of the way, you dumb ass!" Sanzo yelled, concerned. But the boy moved so fast she could barely see him.

"Wha?" said one of the bandits as the boy did a upper kick on him. He attacked all the bandits and destroyed their weapon while you stared in amazement. The rest of bandits all ran away when the boy gave them a frightening glare.

"Wh- who is this kid?!" one of them yelled as they ran.

"He's some kind of monster!" another yelled. Then they were gone.

"Serves ya right! Nyaah." said the boy as he stuck out his tongue and pulled his eye lid down with his middle finger. Sanzo stared at him with wide eyes.

‛_They called him a monster. He can't actually be--' _Suddenly the boy fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"What? Hey. You hurt?" Sanzo asked. She looked like she didn't care, but truth was, she was worried. Suddenly the boy's stomach gave a loud growl. Sanzo twitched.

'_Unbelievable.' _he thought. Suddenly the boy began to laugh.

"I'm hungry." he said. Tears welded up in his eyes. "...Pretty weird, huh? To be happy 'cuz my stomach's growlin'. I didn't get hungry when I was in th' cage. Not for a long, looooong time. And, um, before. I know I said I wasn't callin' anyone. But I guess, sorta... I was always callin'. Was real lonely, y'know? But I didn't have a name to call. So... I called for 'someone.' I was callin' in my heart. And then... you came. Hey. Can ya tell me your name? Next time I'll make sure to call it out loud." Sanzo stared at him as he looked up at her with those eyes full of innocence. She was going to regret this, she knew she would.

"I'm the 31 of China. Genjyo Sanzo." she told him.

"...Huh? ‛Elephant'?"(–zo elephant.)the boy said.

"‛The 31 of China, Genjyo Sanzo.'" Sanzo repeated.

"Ummm. Okay, how ‛bout ‛Sanzo'?" the boy said as he looked up at her. Sanzo sighed as she turned.

"Do what you want." she said as she started walking.

"Saaaanzoooo!" the boy sang. "Hey! Sanzo! Sanzo!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"What?" Sanzo said. The boy laughed happily.

"You are Saaanzo!"

"Shut up."

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Then eat the grass, monkey."

"I'm not monkey! My name's--"

//End flash back//

"Hey, Sanzo? You okay?" Uzume asked. "You spaced out there."

"Sorry. Just thinking about something." Sanzo told her.

"More like some**one**." smirked Uzume.

"What?! No way!" exclaimed Sanzo, blushing. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Uzume! Are you in there?" a voice called through. Sanzo gasped. She knew that voice.

‛_Goku?!'_

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Hm... I wonder what's gonna happen next... Only one way to find out!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**(Yes, I know I'm pathetic but look at my pen name! And in case you didn't get the point...)**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Tsuki: **Okay, they get it already! Sheesh!


	17. Chapter 17

I finally got a chapter out, yay! Sorry, it's short though. My computer broke down just a week after we rebooted it and we had to get it repaired. So naturally, I haven't been able to work on my stories very much. But now it's back and so am I! This chapter may suck, but the rest in the future will be better!

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Meanwhile at Kinzan Temple, a transparent Tsuki stared in shock with wide eyes at the golden haired goddess that had appeared before him.

"Kon...zen?" he breathed in shock. No way... It wasn't possible... was it? Konzen held her held as she swayed a little.

"Tsuki?" she muttered. "What the fuck did you do this time?!" She tried to hit Tsuki, but her fist went through him and instead hit the tree behind him making it break in two.

'_Eep! Wow! Being stuck as a ghost isn't so bad after all!'_ Tsuki thought. Konzen blinked in confused anger.

"What? Why the heck are you in ghost form? Turn solid so I can pound you!"

"As much I like to get pounded, I can't. Long story, don't feel like tellin'." Tsuki said. Then he heard a bunch of the old monks coming, most likely to see what happened to the tree. "Ah, shitte! Okay, goldie-chan, I can't explain right now, but please become transparent so the mortals don't see you." Konzen raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to have to deal monks fawning over you like lovesick slaves?" Konzen glared at him darkly then sighed as she made herself ghost like just as all the monks came running up.

"What's this?"

"What happened to the tree?"

"It looks like a very furious woman hit it while trying to hit her boyfriend." While the monks all fussed over the tree, Konzen turned to Tsuki.

"All right, you sad excuse for a god; What the hell did you do?!" she hissed.

"In this time, nothing. But in the past and in the future, I think I switched you and your decedents up." Tsuki answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Konzen stared at him with wide eyes then yelled,

"You did what!?"

"Waah! C-calm down! I'm sure I'm already working on fixing it, or at least I hope so!" Tsuki said as Konzen grabbed his collar.

"Tsuki you have to be the biggest– Huh?" Konzen was suddenly cut off as Tsuki suddenly hugged her. He hugged her as tightly as he could and as closely as he could. But he couldn't feel a thing.

"I... I've missed you so much. I've... I've wanted to hold you for so long... And now that you're here I can't even feel your gentle warmth anymore." he said, bitterly. Konzen was confused to say the least.

"Tsuki...?" she started.

"Master Sanzo! You're back so early." Tsuki suddenly heard one of the monks say.

"Ah, yes. Well, I finished early. Where's Kouryuu?" Koumyou asked as he looked around. That was strange. His young ward was always there to greet him when he returned from a journey.

"He's been missing for awhile. That lazy child! Sulking his chores." one of the monks gruffed. Koumyou frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Kouryuu."

"Oh, shit! Shit!" Tsuki yelled, his hair standing and eyes widening. Thank goodness the monks couldn't hear or see him. Damn, that guy wasn't suppose to be back for months!

"What's wrong?" Konzen asked, seeing him freak.

"A lot, believe me!" sighed Tsuki with anime tears that flowed down his face. Dammit, why did this always happen to him?! "Long story short, I lost that guys kid in the time stream and I can't get her back, so now I gotta think of something to trick that guy, or there could be big trouble." Then a big lightbulb appeared above his head. "That it! Ko-chan!"

"I told you never to call me that!" Konzen said as she hit him on his head, hard.

"Right, sorry! Anyway I have an idea an need your help!"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Sorry it was short, but to be truthful I haven't thought about what happens to Konzen in Kouryuu's time. I need ideas! Help! REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

**This one's long!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

After Kouryuu had changed into the clothes Goku and Gojyo had bought her, she went downstairs where they said they would be waiting for her. When she got there though she saw Gojyo, and Goku fighting over some egg rolls.

"Hey! This one's mine!" yelled Goku.

"Tough! First come, first serve!" yelled Gojyo.

"Let go you pervy water sprite!"

"Not on your life monkey boy!"

Kouryuu, thinking she came down at a bad time turned and started to walk back upstairs, but Hakkai had spotted her.

"Kouryuu! We're over here." Hakkai waved and Kouryuu slowly walked over to them.

"Did I come... at a bad time?" she asked cautiously as she watch the other two fight.

"No, they're always like this," said Hakkai. Finally Gojyo won the battle and chomped down the egg roll victoriously and Goku glared at him. "Now eat up. We have a long journey ahead, and it would be unfortunate if you were to collapse from hunger." Kouryuu stared at the food, strangely.

"I told you before, that I don't have anything to give you in return. And I won't be doing anything for you ether. So... If you give me this stuff, you're never going to get anything in return." she told them. The others blinked at her.

"This again? Look! We never asked for anything in return, ya midget! So stop saying that! We get it! You're not going to give us anything! We got it, now eat or Goku will get it all!" snapped Gojyo. What was with this kid? Well, now he knew that Sanzo was always a suspicious little prick. Kouryuu froze a little, but refusing to let it show she was nervous, she faked a sighed.

"Fine. I was just making sure you knew." she said as she finally started to take a few bites of rice a bit sadly. She wondered what she did to make Gojyo hate her so much(me: If only she knew...). Goku kicked Gojyo in the knee.

"Don't be mean to 'im, you stupid trout!" he growled.

"Who are you callin' a trout, ape boy!" Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me that, trout! Trout!" Hakkai sighed as he put a hand to his head. He reeeally missed Sanzo. If she was here, she would have been able to shut them up right away, but it seemed Kouryuu was to busy trying to behave to do anything to them.

"Really, you two... Can't you two please behave in front of the child at least?" he sighed, but the other two didn't hear him.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki let out a loud moan as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"So... damn... Tired... Why did I chose a human body, why?" he moaned. Today he was in his real form because his bag wouldn't let him get his costumes(stupid bag!). He had been walking for _hours_, with no sign of what he'd been looking for. Damn, this wasn't fair! All he wanted was to save Sanzo, that was it. So why was all this crap happening to him?! His stomach gave a loud growl. He put his hand over it. "Man, am I hungry..." He grabbed his bag and shook it. "Hey! You damn enchanted bag, gimme my food! I'm stravin' here!" The bag just seemed to laugh as held it mouth shut. Tsuki was so busy fighting with his bag that he didn't notice the lake behind him bubble and rock a little as if something was surfacing. Tsuki let out a growl of irritation as he held the bag above his head. "Stupid bag!"(well, it's smarter than you.)

Just then a giant lake monster burst out from the lake, roaring loudly like thunder. Tsuki jumped up right away as he turned, dropping his bag. His amethyst eyes widen as he looked at the giant green monster with it's glowing yellow eyes.

"Shit! And I thought the Locnas Monster was in Scotland!" he said the beast reared it's head back. The beast lunged it's head forward towards Tsuki and Tsuki just barely managed to jump back before it hit him and so the creature's head crashed into the spot where Tsuki was. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! I wanna eat, not get eaten!" He got into a fighting pose and a sparkling black sphere appeared between his hands. He smirked. "Get ready to fry! Rai Kan Me– OW!" The sphere suddenly vanish and Tsuki's whole right arm started to bleed. He flinched in pain as he clenched it. "Ow, ow! Shitte! I forgot, humans can't do big spells like that without a familiar. Damn! What in the seven hells possessed me to choose a human body?! The lake monster let out a loud roar as it reared it's head back again. Tsuki's eyes widen because he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this time. "Oh, crap!"

Just then a giant white bolt of lightening came down from the sky and zapped the monster, who let out a loud roar as it slid back into the lake.

Tsuki blinked with wide eyes.

"What the hell...?" He then heard the grass crush behind him. He turned and saw...

//Meanwhile//(readers: nooo!! Me: Oh, get over it. You should know that I like to do this!)

"I told you I'm not hungry anymore!" huffed Kouryuu stubbornly with her arms folded.

"But you only had one small bowl of rice and a little tea. I insist you have some more." pushed Hakkai.

"Aw, leave 'er alone, Hakkai. We gotta get going anyway." said Gojyo as he picked up the bags.

"But she's so thin!" said Hakkai as he hovered over Kouryuu. This was probably the one and only chance he'd ever get to introduce some good eating to Sanzo, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. "I don't want her to be underweight."

"But I'm really full! Besides, I don't like eating too much." Kouryuu huffed. Who was he? Koumyou? "Goku can finish it, so it doesn't go waste."

"Yeah, Hakkai! I'll finish it!" said Goku as he excepted the plate and finished the food. Hakkai sighed. Fine, he would give up... For now.

"Alright. Let's go," he sighed. They all went outside. "Hakuryu, if you would."

"What can Hakuryu do?" Kouryuu asked as she tilted her head cutely. Hakuryu just kyuued from the top of her head.

"You'll see. It's really cool." said Goku with a big smile. Gojyo laughed as Kouryuu's eyes widen 3 times as she fell back against Goku, who caught her when Hakuryu turned into a jeep.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" she asked in awe.

"Um... Magic?" said Hakkai. How to explain it...

"He just can, okay kid?" chuckled Gojyo. But Kouryuu was only half listening. She was too busy looking around Hakuryu.

'_This is so cool! Master's friends are full of surprises.'_ she thought. She looked at Goku through the corner of her eye. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she knew them all somehow.

"Hey, Hakkai! Can we grab some food before we leave? I'm starvin'!" moaned Goku.

"How can you be hungry? We just finished eating 10 minutes ago!" Kouryuu frowned as she looked at him. Where did he keep it all?

"He's like a black hole. He sucks everything in and it's never seen again." Gojyo said as he sat in the front seat, quite comfortably.

"What was that you pervy cockroach?!" Goku growled holding his fist up.

"Stop fighting and get it the jeep you two. We should get going." Hakkai said as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Master should be back from his trip soon and he'll be worried if I'm not there." Kouryuu said as she tried to climb in the jeep that was much bigger than her so she was having a little trouble. Goku chuckled as he watch Kouryuu struggle to get into the jeep. She was so adorable! He walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Let me help."

"I can do it!" Kouryuu puffed stubbornly as she pulled away from him quickly. She didn't like it when people touched her. Finally she caught hold of the edge and managed to swing herself in. "See?" she huffed. Goku chuckled as looked at her stubborn face.

"Yeah, I see." he said as he hopped in next to her. Well, now he knew that Sanzo had always been stubborn, but he had suspected that.

As they drove Kouryuu stared at the scenery they passed in awe. Goku saw this and chuckled.

"What? You've never been travelin' before?" he asked. Kouryuu shook her head.

"No. When master went traveling, I was always left at the temple." she said. Suddenly her eyes saddened.

'_Master... I wonder how you're doing.'_ she wondered as she thought of Koumyou. Goku noticed her face sadden.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kouryuu snapped back to reality.

"Uhh... Nothing. Nothing at all." Kouryuu then remembered what Tsuki had told her about him saving her and realized that she hadn't thanked him yet. "Um... Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks... for saving me from those demons. Y'know the ones who kidnaped me."

"Huh? Uh... It was... Nothing at all..." Goku said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Tsuki must have made up something to distract her from what really happen. Suddenly Hakkai came to a sharp stop, making Kouryuu fall forward, but luckily Goku had grabbed her. "Whoa! Hey, what gives, Hakkai?!" he exclaimed as he held Kouryuu, who immediately pulled away.

"Sorry about that. But it would appear we have company." Hakkai said cooly.

"Huh?" Goku looked over Hakkai and saw a army of demons. "Aw, crap!" Gojyo put a hand through his hair.

"Great... Just what we need." he growled.

//Meanwhile//

Tsuki's eyes widened and his whole face turned pale when he saw the man standing tall and proud in front of him.

"Susanowa..." he breathed.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Yay! I got a long one out!

Things are really heating up now! Now Susanowa's entered the picture, but why?

**Tsuki:** Why are you constantly trying to kill me?

**GWNL:** You mad about the goddess zapping you so many times? She's just paying you back for stealing from her.

**Tsuki:** Still, why is it always me?

**GWNL:** Because people like your pain! And it isn't always you! It's also San-chan!

**Goku:** Leave Sanzo alone!!

**GWNL:** Oh, and who's going to make me? You, monkey boy? Ha! If Sanzo didn't scare me you certainly won't!

**Tsuki: **Goku, dude, careful! She has a keyboard and is not afraid to use it!

**Goku:** What can she do to me?

**Tsuki:** _**Flat stare**_ Have you read her stories?

**Goku:**...Okay, point taken! But I must defend Sanzo! _**Tries to attack GWNL**_

**GWNL:** Hi, Kouryuu!

**Goku:** _**Stops **_Kouryuu! So cute! _**Hugs Kouryuu**_

**Tsuki:** Pedophile.

**GWNL:** Like you're one to talk, cross dresser.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Hey, Sanzo? You okay?" Uzume asked. "You spaced out there."

"Sorry. Just thinking about something." Sanzo told her.

"More like some**one**." smirked Uzume.

"What?! No way!" exclaimed Sanzo, blushing. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Uzume! Are you in there?" a voice called through. Sanzo gasped. She knew that voice.

‛_Goku?!'_ she exclaimed in her mind.

"Oh, crap!!" Uzume cursed. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Sanzo's arm and pushed her out the window.

"Ow!" hissed Sanzo as she rubbed her head.

"Shh!" Uzume hissed. Then she said in a louder voice, "Come in!" Sanzo heard the door open and a young voice say,

"Hey Uzu-nee-chan!" There was no mistake. It was Goku! But what was he doing in heaven?

"Hey, Go-chan-tan! Whattcha doin' here? Y'know Ama-chan doesn't like you in here." Uzume asked as she stood in front of the window, making sure Goku couldn't see Sanzo.

"I'm lookin' for Konzen. I have somethin' I want to give 'er." Goku replied.

"Weeeell... I can honestly say she's not here and I have no idea where she is." Uzume said, looking over her shoulder to look at Sanzo.

"Really? Aw, man! Where can she be? I've been looking all over for her!" Goku pouted.

"Err... Have you checked with Tenpou? She likes to hang with him." Uzume asked, hoping to get him to leave. Goku shook his head.

"I already looked there. She's not there." he said as he looked sad. Then he asked, "Is she... with Tsuki, again?" Sanzo suddenly looked interested and was tempted to peek through the window.

"Maybe. Why do you look so sad?" Uzume asked. Goku looked like he was about to cry.

"Nothin'." he mumbled as he turned away.

"Liar. I know that look. Goku, are you jealous of Tsuki?" Uzume asked. Okay, she knew she shouldn't be asking this when Sanzo was waiting outside the window, but she was curious!

"No! No, I'm not!" Goku denied immediately, although his eyes said otherwise. He clenched his fists. "Tsuki... Tsuki is my friend! He's always there for me when I need him, and... and... and he really makes Konzen happy."

'_They can't deny all they want, but I can see it. They way they look at each other, the way they touch an' speak... I'm not a complete idiot! I know they care about one another.'_

"I love Tsuki and I really, really, love Konzen. I love them, I do! I really, really do! Just..." he trailed off.

"Just not together?" Uzume asked. "It's okay, Goku. It's okay that you love Konzen, and it's only natural that you're jealous of Tsuki." Goku shook his head.

"No! It's not that! It's not..." he couldn't finish. Uzume sighed.

"Sigh! You really are a man... You deny any non-macho emotions, even if they're what you really need to accept." she huffed. "Well, anyway, Konzen's not here, so go away!" Goku then noticed a golden shine by the window.

"Hey, what's that outside the window?" he asked. Sanzo stiffened as Uzume yelled,

"Nothing! Nothing at all! You're seeing things!"

"No I'm not! There's somethin' there!" Goku said as he tried to run over to the window, but was stopped when Uzume tackled him.

"No there's not! No there's not!" she screamed as she pinned him. Ahhh! If Goku saw Sanzo Ama-chan would fry her!

"Is too! Greoff me!"Goku whined. Then he got an idea. "Hey! It's Homura!" Uzume looked up.

"Homura?" she said, suddenly looking like a puppy. While she was distracted Goku managed to throw her off then ran over to the window and saw... nothing.

"Huh? There really is nothing here!" he pouted.

"What?! I mean, see? I told ya!" Uzume said as she ran over to the window as well. She looked around rapidly for the female monk, but couldn't find her.

"Feh! This was a waste! I'm gonna find Ken-nii-chan and see if he's seen Konzen!" Goku said as he walked away.

"Uh, yeah you do that..." Uzume said while in her mind screaming,

'_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!'_

//Meanwhile//

"YAWN! Ah, man we've been at this for hours! There has to be an easier way!" yawned Tsuki.

"Don't look for a shortcut, Tsuki-Yomi. They never turn out right." Amaterasu said as she finished a book and grabbed another.

"How would you know? You never took one!" Tsuki grumbled as he grabbed a book as well.

"I watch you. You take short cuts all the time and you fall flat on your face." the sun goddess said curtly as she turned a page.

"Hey! I do not fall on my face all the time!"

"You're right. Some times you fall on your ass and your head, which would explain so much."

"Hey!"

"Just pick up a book and start researching if you ever want to see your girlfriend again." Amaterasu snapped.

"Yes, Ama-chan." Tsuki sighed as he opened his book. "Stupid magic artifacts. Nothing good ever comes from them!"

"Then why did you steal it from Aunt Kannon?"

"Because it was shinny."

"What are you, a girl?" sighed Amaterasu. "I don't know why I always bail you out, I should just let you crash and fall." Tsuki didn't say a word to that, at first, then said,

"Because that is your duty. To make sure that everything in heaven and on earth runs smoothly. Remember, you're father's successor." Amaterasu looked up from her book.

"You sound... bitter."

"Nah, it's not that. It's more of sympathy on my part. You have all this responsibility now, people are going to come to you with all their problems and as the next Ruler of Heaven, you'll be expected to solve them all." Tsuki said, as he finished the book.

"I'm used to it. Like I said, I have you." his sister said as she finished hers at well. Tsuki laughed.

"That's true. Just remember, to me you're my sister first and foremost and I'm always gonna come to you when I need help." he told her as he ran a finger through his hair.

"Go ahead. After all, like you said... It's my duty to help all my subjects."

"Oh, so I'm just your subject now?"

"No, you're also a pain in my ass. Now get back to work!"

"Yes, Madam Hot Tempered." Tsuki barely dodged a fire ball. "Whoa! Careful! This is a library, it catches fire easily!"

//Meanwhile//

Sanzo was sneaking around Heaven, careful not to be seen. She was lost in her thoughts as she slipped around a corner.

'_What could Goku possibly be doing in heaven? Damn this is annoying!'_ she thought as she ducked behind a wall as a god passed. _'Come to think of it... I really don't know much about Goku's past or anything. All I know is what the Sanbution told me.'_ She thought about her little monkey and her eyes shadowed a bit. _'I guess... We're even.'_

"Hey... I haven't seen you here before, who are you?" a familiar voice asked from behind Sanzo. She slowly turned and saw... Gojyo!

"The hell..." she breathed with wide eyes.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Hey, everyone. I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy with school work and teaching myself Kung fu. Not to mention I haven't been getting any reviews. _**Glares at readers.**_ Ah, well. Things are getting fun in heaven. Sanzo saw Goku and Kenren, and Tsuki and Ama-chan are studying. Come to think of it... Tsuki studies a lot, which just proves that even an idiot needs to study.

**Tsuki:** Hey!

Review please!! Even if to tell me you hate the story, or it's lost it's luster, or something! Just review!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"This will never work!" Konzen complained when she had morphed into the form of a child(Kouryuu's form).

"Yes it will! All the monks here are idiots! It's just that Koumyou you have to look out for, he knows everything it seems. Like one time, Kouryuu broke a vase while training and he automatically knew it was her. Of course she was avoiding him a little, so that might of tipped him off." Tsuki said as he floated above her.

"Are you serious?" Konzen asked with a flat look as she walked down the temple halls.

"Just act the way you usually do, except don't throw anything at anybody, don't yell, don't curse(loudly), throw spells, curse anybody;"

"I never curse anyone."

"Really? Huh. I must be thinking about all the other girls I know." Tsuki shrugged. "Just try not to kill anyone, okay?"

"I won't." Konzen growled with a irritated sigh. "Buddha, it's like you don't trust me to stay calm with mortals."

"I just know ya." Konzen would have hit him, but just then she heard someone yell,

"Kouryuu! There you are! Where have ya been? Master Koumyou just returned and is looking for you!" She turned and saw a man with a mop of and 5 o'clock shadow running towards her.

"That Shuei. He's a talisman master and Kouryuu's best friend. Greet him like you would Tenpou." Tsuki told her. Konzen, who had spent much time with Tsuki and Tenpou, and had already come up with a lie and decided to begin the charade.

"I was sweeping the yard and then I went to the bathroom." she said, cooly. "Where is Master Sanzo?"

"He's in his room. You sure you're okay? You seem different." Shuei said as he cocked his head to one side.

"You must be imagining. I am as I normally am." Konzen said. Then she turned. "I must go see Master Sanzo now, excuse me." She walked away, and Shuei stared after her, then shrugged.

"She must finally be getting her period." he mumbled. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, shit! This is bad!"

"Couldn't you be nicer?" Tsuki asked Konzen.

"No." she said flatly.

"I guessed as much. But listen, you have to be really careful with this Koumyou guy. He's like Ten-chan in a way. It's hard to pull the wool over his eyes." Tsuki warned.

"It seems you've spent a lot of time here." Konzen commented. Tsuki let out an empty laugh.

"Well... You could say I have my reasons." he said with a sad smile. Konzen made to Master Sanzo's room, but stopped outside the door.

"Okay, greet him like you would me." Tsuki told her.

"So you want me to send him through the roof?"

"Just be nice, huh!" Konzen sighed, then entered the room. In the corner she saw a man sitting in the corner, who looked at her suspiciously when she entered.

"Master, you're back from your long journey." she said as she closed the door. The man smiled.

"Yes... I'm back." he said. Tsuki became nervous.

'He knows! He knows! He knows!' his mind chanted over and over. Konzen was unnerved.

"Was your journey pleasant?" she asked, continuing the charade.

"Yes it was. You can stop being so formal." Koumyou suddenly said

"Huh?" said Tsuki and Konzen together.

"Well there's no need.. Considering you're not my ward." he told them

"He knows! I knew it, we're doomed!" Tsuki cried, looking as if the Kanzeon was chasing him with a scythe. The goddess on the other hand, frowned.

"How did you know?" she asked. The priest smiled a bit too pleasantly. Crap, he was like Tenpou.

"Kouryuu has been my child for years. I'd know her no matter what and you're not her. Now... I would like to know what has happened to my young ward right now, or I may get violent." he replied cooly. Konzen raised her eyebrow. Was this mere mortal before her challenging her? A goddess? Buddha pride?(1)

"I know what you're thinking, but it's just simpler to tell him the truth. If you fight, you'll reveal your true form, you'll catch the gods attention and Auntie Kannon will kill us both." Tsuki said as he laid back in the air on his folded arms. Konzen sighed, knowing he was right (Damn she hated it when that happened.). She told him about how her cousin had stolen a magic object and how it had switched her with Kouryuu.

"So Kouryuu is at your home?" Koumyou asked. Konzen nodded.

"I believe so. Don't worry, she's safe." she assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her guardian angel is watching her." she said as she looked at Tsuki, who blushed in surprise, then smiled as he laughed a little. "Although he is an idiot." This made Tsuki fall through the floor.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

(1) From the research I found on the net, Konzen was one of Buddha's favorite followers until he disobeyed the Buddha and to repent for whatever he did in heaven, was reborn as Sanzo.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the review, UpperClassk9! I got the info on Konzen from the translations of the original 'SaiYuki' story.

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki's eyes widened and his whole face turned pale when he saw the man standing tall and proud in front of him.

"Susanowa . . . " he breathed. The man before him was a handsome man with long pure, silvery white hair and bright golden eyes. It had been years since Tsuki had seen him . . . since that . . . that day.

"Yomi . . . " Susanowa said, almost sadly. Tsuki's eyes widened and he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. The only thing that kept Tsuki from attacking was that Susanowa seemed a bit different than he remembered. That and he knew he would be killed if they fought.

"What . . . are you doing here?!" he snarled. His body shook violently as he remembered everything Susanowa had done. All the people who had been hurt.

_Goku . . . _

_Tenpou . . . _

_Kenren . . . _

_Uzume . . . _

_Amaterasu . . . _

_Konzen . . . _

All their bloody bodies flashed before his mind as he thought of each of them.

"How dare you show your face before me after all you've done?! After all this time . . . How dare you appear before me?!" he yelled. Susanowa looked away and stared at the ground.

"I... I know. I know I have no right after all I did to you and Amaterasu . . . Especially after I killed Konzen, but . . . " he started, but Tsuki cut him off.

"**Stop!**" he yelled. He was trembling violently now. "Don't . . . Don't mess up the facts. You may have had a hand in Konzen's death but the one who killed her . . . The one who really can't ever be forgiven . . . was **me**." Konzen's face appeared in mind, her cold, but beautiful face.

"I killed Konzen."

//500 years ago//

It was dark on that day. The sky was blood red and the sun was pure black and across the field were many dead mangled bodies of Humans, demons, and gods all alike. In the center of it, Uzume held Amaterasu's body that was covered in slashes and in the center of her chest was a large hole.

"Ama-chan . . . ! Ama-chan! Ama-chan! AMATERASU!! NOO! Don't be dead! Don't be dead! Amaterasu!" she cried as she clung to Amaterasu desperately. "Amaterasu!! No! Please don't leave me!!"

Meanwhile, Susanowa stood stand, laughing as he brandished his long thick blade that let off little lightening sparks.

"Kenren! Goku! We have to take him down now, or it'll be the end of all us!" Tenpou yelled as he charged forward, long sword brandished.

"Right behind you!" Kenren and Goku yelled, their weapons brandished. They all charged towards Susanowa who threw then all back by sending out a few bolts of lightening that not only electrocuted them, but burn them and cut them up.

"Goku! Tenpou! Kenren!" Tsuki yelled as he ran forward. "Bakas! Leave Susanowa to me! You're not nearly at his level!"

"Tsuki..." Tenpou gasped. "He's... your brother..." Tsuki ran forward and Susanowa brought his blade down, which Tsuki blocked with his scythe. Light exploded from the two as they clashed, moon light against storm light.

"I know that! But he's hurt too many people! I love my brother, but he has to be stopped no matter what! And if he has to die... then it should be by my hand at least!" Tsuki yelled. Susanowa smirked.

"Big talk, but I'm afraid you have it all wrong... Because I'll be killing you!" Susanowa sneered. He threw Tsuki back then gathered a bunch of lightening in his sword and shot it at him. There was a bunch of smoke and for a moment Susanowa thought he killed him, but just then Tsuki tore the smoke away like one would a drape, his cheek bleeding badly.

"We'll see about that!" Tsuki glared and Susanowa laughed. A ferocious battle cut loose. Light exploding every time their weapons clashed together. The sky roared like a lion and if it was fighting with itself and the ground shook as if there was an earthquake. Finally, after a long fight, Tsuki fell back to the ground. He was covered with slash marks and his right arm was broken. He gasped, begging for the smoky air around him. Susanowa stood over him, only bruises were on his tall pale body, for Tsuki could bare to hit him with the blade. For anything the blade of the Grim Reaper cuts, dies. Tsuki had hoped he could subdue his brother, but it seemed he had no choice.

Susanowa had to be stopped.

"This is the end, Yomi!" Susanowa yelled as he brought up his blade. Tsuki clenched his teeth. If he was going to die... then he would take Susanowa with him! He grabbed his scythe, ready to cut down his older brother and he brought down his sword.

But his blade did not cut Susanowa.

Tsuki's eyes widened in shock, dismay, and fear. Standing before him, taking the blow of Susanowa's sword and his scythe... was Konzen.

"K...Kon...zen..." he said as he shook violently. No... What had he done? "Wh...Why?" he asked. Konzen looked at him and smiled.

"'Why'? Because I was bored." she told him. Then she fell back into his arms, her life force, her breath, her heart beat...

All were gone.

"KONZEN!!!!!!" he heard Goku yell, his voice full of pain and anguish. Susanowa just stare, not moving, but just then it began to rain, hiding the single tear that slid down Tsuki's face.

//Back to the present//

"Your blade cut her down as well, I understand that. But she could have survive that blade... It was my blade that killed Konzen. I don't blame you for that, Susanowa... But at the same time I don't want to see you! I don't want to remember that day!" Tsuki cried. "It hurts too much! It hurts so much... that I want to cry! But I can't, not yet! Not until I set things right! I have too much to deal with right now, so why do you choose to appear?! Why?!" Susanowaa stared at him with such sad eyes.

"Because I don't want you to deal with it on your own." he told his little brother. "I did terrible things, trying to avoid the pain I felt. I always trained trying to become stronger, thinking that if I was strong I wouldn't be able to be hurt. I hurt other people too because I didn't want to feel any pain. I made other suffer in my place." He thought of everyone he hurt and all the tears that were shead. "I always called you an idiot, but I'm the real idiot. I could say 'sorry' a million times, but it wouldn't do any good. I can't give back what I've taken and no matter what I do, I know I can't repent ether. Nothing I do... will ever make up for what I did."

"Then... why?" Tsuki asked, finally calming down. Susanowa looked at the ground.

"I was wondering around earth slaying dragons and other things(1), when Kanzeon appeared and told me of all the trouble you were in and that very soon you were going to kill yourself, I just couldn't stay away." he told him. "Even when you were a child you always took on everything by yourself, but that was only because you never believed anyone would ever help you. Well, I'm here and I want to help you. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but let me help you... as your brother."

Tsuki was quiet as he stared at his brother. Then he asked,

"Hey. What exactly do you think I'm gonna say?" Susanowa continued to stare at the ground.

"'I'll never forgive you'. That what you're thinking. I knew it." he said. Tsuki walked over to him and... knocked him right on the cheek.

"Moron! I already said that I didn't blame you! You're my brother! I love you, idiot! I don't forgive you, at least not yet." Tsuki said with a goofy grin. "But I've been waitin' my whole life for my big brother to come see me, so I accept gladly your help." Susanowa stared at Tsuki, surprised.

"Yomi..."

"Could you help me bring the cranky monk back?" Tsuki asked as he held the artifact out to him.

"Huh?" Susanowa blinked. Tsuki explained everything about how he found the artifact and had switched Sanzo, Konzen, and Kouryuu. When he was finished, Susanowa rolled back, laughing.

"Ha, ha! This could only happen to you, Yomi!" he laughed. Tsuki glared at him.

"Stop laughing and help! If I don't fix thing, many angry people are going to come after me!" he whined.

"Alright, alright. Let me see this thing." Susanowa took the artifact and looked it over. "Hm. I found the way to fix everything." he said.

"Really? So fast? How?"

"See the button that says 'reset'?" Susanowa said as he pointed at a button that read, 'reset.'. Tsuki blinked.

"Oh." he said as Susanowa clicked the button.

//Meanwhile//

Gojyo put a hand through his hair.

"Great... Just what we need." he growled as he looked at all the demons.

"What's going on?" Kouryuu asked as she looked over the car door to see what was happening.

"It's nothing, Kouryuu. It's a couple of demons. Get down and hide while we handle them. Make sure no one sees you, all right?" Hakkai told her as he and Gojyo climbed out of the jeep. He wanted to stay and protect her, but if he did the demon would see Kouryuu and attack her.

"Right. Just sit tight, kiddo. We'll be done in a minute." Gojyo said as he summoned Nyoi-bo. Goku ruffled Kouryuu's hair.

"Be back soon!" he told her. Then he jumped out of the jeep and charged towards the demons.

"Prepare to die, Sanzo party!" the demons yelled. The fight began and of course The boys were finishing it quite quickly. But towards the end of the fight, Kouryuu became curious and poked her head out of the jeep. She saw Goku and others beat up the demon and stared in awe.

'Wow. Master's friends are strong.' she thought. Just then a demon appear right in front of her. She scream in surprise and fear as she crawled back. The demon sneered.

"Die!" he yelled as he raised his sword. But just then Nyoi-bo knocked him away.

"Don't worry, Kouryuu! I'll protect you, I promise!" Goku told her as he stood over her protectively. Kouryuu blushed a little and looked away.

In a few minutes all the demons were defeated.

"Well that was took longer than usual." said Hakkai as he dusted his hands.

"Who would have thought that cranky priest actually did anything?" said Gojyo, sakujo over his shoulder.

"You okay, Kouryuu?" Goku asked. Kouryuu nodded.

"I'm fine.. But why?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"Why are you protecting me? What reason in the world could you have to protect me?" Kouryuu asked as she stared up at him. Goku stared back, not knowing what to say.

"That's..." he started to say. But just then a bright light enveloped Kouryuu and she disappeared. Goku looked around desperately.

"Kouryuu?!"

//500 years Earlier//

"Hey... I haven't seen you here before, who are you?" a familiar voice asked from behind Sanzo. She slowly turned and saw... Gojyo!

"The hell..." she breathed with wide eyes. The man who looked like Gojyo blinked.

"Konzen?!" he exclaimed. Just then Uzume ran him over with a library cart and grabbed Sanzo as she zoomed by her.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Phew that was close!" Uzume said as they zoomed down the halls. "I always wanted to run Ken-nii-chan over."

"What the hell is going on?!" Sanzo yelled as they rolled down the halls. Suddenly a light enveloped her and she vanished.

"Huh?! What the-?! WHOA!" Uzume exclaimed as she rolled into the library Amaterasu and Tsuki were in. She crashed into Tsuki who was getting another book.

"Huh? AHH! OW!" he exclaimed as the book case fell on top of the two.

"Will you two stop playing around!" Amaterasu yelled at them.

"Who's playin'?!" they both whined.

//492 years later//

Konzen sipped the tea Koumyou had given her.

"When am I going to be able to go back?" she asked Tsuki.

"Never knew you were so fond of heaven." Tsuki said back, boredly.

"I'm not. But Goku's probably causing a lot of trouble and thus, making more work for me." Konzen sighed.

"I can make more trouble." Tsuki pouted. Konzen sweat dropped.

"Are you actually competing with Goku for who causes more trouble?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all. It's no competition. I'm the biggest trouble maker." Tsuki said with a pout. Konzen sighed.

"You're so childish!" she said curtly. "But now I have a question."

"What?"

"Why are you looking over this child?" Tsuki panicked, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't reveal anything and wouldn't get him maimed. At that moment, Konzen suddenly vanished.

"Huh?" Tsuki blinked. "I have mixed feelings about this." he said, sad that his past lover had to go, but happy that he didn't have to explain anything.

//15 years in the future//

In Kouryuu place, Sanzo suddenly appeared in Goku's arms.

"Huh?" they both said as they blinked. Then Sanzo realized the position they were in and blushed.

"Let go of me, monkey!" she said as she elbowed his head, hard.

"Ow!" Goku cried as he fell to the ground and let go of Sanzo. "Sanzo! You're back!" he said as he hugged her around her waist. Sanzo hit him with her fan.

"Release!" she hissed, embarrassed.

"Hey, Sanzo's back!" Gojyo said as he ran over.

"Tsuki must have fixed it." Hakkai said.

"Of course I fixed it!" Tsuki said as he ran over to them. He was dressed a woman long red hair and purple eyes. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

"As if! You did nothing." Susanowa said as he followed his brother. He wasn't looking at his dear brother because he couldn't believe he was wearing a dress! Was this because he never spent anytime with him when he was younger?

"Who are you?" Hakkai asked.

"Susanowa. Tsuki's older brother." Susanowa said with no emotion.

"Ah. My sympathies." Hakkai said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" pouted Tsuki. Sanzo then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey. Tsuki, there's something we need to talk about." she said.

"Eh? Uh! L-look if this is about the artifact, I can explain! See I'm an idiot, so I tend to play with danger objects and I'm sorry I sent you where ever, but-" Tsuki started.

"Not that. I want to talk about where I sent. Tsuki are you– OW!" she hissed as she felt a small shock in the back of her head.

"Gomen." Susanowa said as he pulled her hand away. "Static." Sanzo glared at him.

"Uh, what did you want to ask?" Tsuki asked. Sanzo didn't reply. Damn, what did she want to ask? Actually what had happened? The last thing she remembered was Tsuki showing her something, then nothing. Irritated that she couldn't remember, she decided to beat the crud out of Tsuki. She grabbed her fan and proceeded to beat him. "OW! ITAAII!! Have mercy! Onii-san, help!"

"Why?" smirked Susanowa. "Sorry, but not even a god can save you now."

"You cold hearted brother!" Tsuki yelled as he ran from a furious Sanzo. "Waah! Somebody stop her!!"

"Get back here!"

//500 years ago//

Konzen blinked as she laid in a pile of book. Okay, what the hell had happened?

"Ow, ow, ow! My head..." Tsuki moaned as he clutched his head.

"Tsuki?" Konzen blinked. Tsuki was in solid form and she recognized the library so she guessed she was home.

"Huh? Konzen!" Tsuki said, like a little puppy as he jumped to hug Konzen, who then hit him hard with a book. "ITAII!!"

"What the hell are you up to?! What was that thing you took?!" she yelled angrily. The main reason she was beating him was because the future him obviously took an interest in another girl!

"Ow! Why are you so mad? You're home, aren't ya?" Tsuki asked, shielding his head.

"Is there another woman?!"

"Eh? Wha?"

"There's another woman isn't there?! Isn't there?!" Konzen yelled as she threw the book at him.

"Eh? No! No! Trust me, it's a miracle I have one! AH!" Tsuki yelled as he ran.

"Oh, yeah?! Then why the hell are you following that little girl, huh?!" she yelled as she chased him down the halls.

"What girl?!" Okay, he didn't know what his future self did, but he knew one thing.

'_WAAAH! I hate me!'_ he thought as he ran.

//492 years later//

Kouryuu let out a slight moan as she slowly woke. When her gaze cleared she saw the smiling face of her master looking down at her.

"Welcome back." he said gently.

"M-Master?!" Kouryuu exclaimed as she sat up. "Wha-What happened?"

"You got heat stroke and passed out. You shouldn't work yourself so hard." Koumyou told her. Kouryuu looked down cast.

"I see. Th-then that was all a dream." she said.

'_Of course it was. No one would want to protect me.'_ she thought. Koumyou gently touched her arm.

"What did you dream about?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug. Kouryuu hugged him back.

"Don't worry, Kouryuu! I'll protect you, I promise!"

"I dreamed about a boy... He said he would protect me. He was... an idiot. But I'd like to meet him someday if I could." she said as she remembered Goku. Koumyou smiled as he petted her golden locks.

"Maybe you will. Someday in the distant future... Even though you don't remember him, you'll eventually meet. And when that day comes... you'll be able to repay him for his kindness." he told her. Just then Shuei burst in.

"Don't worry, Kouryuu! I got all the stuff you'll need!" he yelled as he came in with many tampons.

"Eh?" Kouryuu blinked. Koumyou laughed.

"Shuei, she's too young for that yet."

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Ah, and thus everything is right. With Susanowa around, Maybe Tsuki won't get into any trouble(most likely not.).

But man, this was looong! My hand hurts! Oh, well. It was worth it.

1- In old legends, after Susanowa was banished from heaven he descended to Izumo, where he met an elderly couple. Seven of their eight daughters had been devoured by the eight-headed serpent Yamata-no-Orochi and it was about to come for the eighth, Kushi-inada-hime. After the couple promised their daughter's hand in marriage to Susanowa, he agreed to slay Orochi. With the aid of eight bowls of sake(one for each head), Susano'o decapitated the monster once it had fallen asleep. From one of Orochi's tails, Susanoo pulled out a sword, which he named Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi(Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword), later known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

**Review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**To all those still reading this, GOD BLESS YOU!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

"Hey, Susa-nii-chan... When can we rest? I'm tired!" Tsuki whined as he and his brother walked through a rice field.

"Will you stop complaining? And you call yourself a god?" Susanowa sighed. He swore that if Tsuki didn't stop complaining soon, he was going to zap him!

"No! I call myself a god turned ghost, turned mortal! If I was still a god I'd be able to find Ama-chan already." Tsuki grunted as he shifted his bag. Man, why did he listen to Sanzo and get rid of his flying castle? Oh, right. If he didn't, Sanzo would have killed him. "Why are we in a rice field anyway?" Susanowa sighed.

"Think. What was Amaterasu the goddess of?" he asked.

"Uh... the sun?"

"And?" Tsuki racked his brain hard. What else was she the goddess of... Susanowa sighed. "What was the thing most effected by the sun disappearing?"

"ME!" Tsuki exclaimed, remembering how he beat back the forces of hell. "I got torn, slashed bashed, and trampled trying to keep this world safe!"

"Besides you, selfish!" Tsuki glared at him. Selfish? Him? Would a selfish guy spend all his time trying to help the reincarnation of his girlfriend and her slaves? But he chose not to comment back and furrowed his forehead in thought.

"Umm... The harvest?" he finally said.

"Ding, ding. We have a winner. Sorry there's no prize." Susanowa said as they approached a farm house. "If Amaterasu is alive, then she'll most likely be going around helping the crops grow."

"Even if she's..." Tsuki couldn't finish that sentence.

"Even if she's become a cold blooded killer. If what you told me was true, then it's heaven she's mad at, not the mortals. She'll try and help them." Susanowa said. "Unlike the other gods she actually cares about what happens down here. She would have made a good ruler, or... so I think now." Tsuki's eyes shadowed.

"Right..." he said sadly.

'_She would have been a great ruler... If she hadn't helped us that day. She would have...'_

"You stay here while I go talk to that farmer." Susanowa said as he walked forward.

"Eh? You want me to stay with the chickens?" Tsuki blinked when he realized her was next to a chicken coop.

"Yes. You'll fit in perfectly."

"Hey!"

Susanowa walked over to the farmer and Tsuki sighed as he pulled out some crackers and began to feed the chickens.

'_Man... This sucks.'_ he thought. But he wasn't talking about the chickens.

//Meanwhile//

"Crapcakes. I'm booored." Goku whined from the back of the jeep. Sanzo gave an irritated sigh.

"We heard you the first thousand times, thank you." she said cooly. She would have hit him, but she was too busy trying to remember what had happened when she had traveled through time, but she couldn't! And the other wouldn't tell her what had happened in her absence, so that made her even more annoyed! Maybe she should start smacking them around for the heck of it.

"This really sucks. All we do now is drive an' drive," Goku complained. "I wanna fight some bad guys or somethin'."

"And we used up all the stupid driving games we know. Man," Gojyo joined in. "We see the same damn faces all day, everyday. It's not like there's anything left to talk about."

"Yes there is," Sanzo said, scowling as she turned to look at him. "You can tell me what happened while I was away!" All the boys turned away. None of them wanted to tell Sanzo that they had met her younger self because they knew what would have happened.

"Come now. Isn't boredom a sigh of piece?" Hakkai said, changing the subject. "Keep talking like that and you might tempt fate." Gojyo chuckled as he leaned his head back.

"If fate comes in the form of long legs and a skinny waist, bring it on." he said. "What do you say, _San-chan_?" Sanzo smacked him with her fan while Goku kicked his knee, hard.

"I want my fate to be Gyoza an' meat buns!" Goku said, ignoring Gojyo's curses of pain.

"...And thus fate would help you two embarrass yourselves." Sanzo said cooly.

"Oooh. That was a clever one, Sanzo." Hakkai laughed.

"Hey, Hakkai. How long 'till the next village?" asked Gojyo. "I can't feel my ass."

"It should be right past this mountain." Hakkai replied. "I think we'll see it in just a--" He was cut off when a few people suddenly jump out at them. Hakkai swerve out of the way, but accidently threw Goku out. Luckily he landed on his feet.

"Watch it!" he yelled. Hakkai glanced at the attackers.

"Well, that was fast." he said pleasantly. The assassins charged forward. Goku grinned as he summoned his weapon.

"Assassins! Booyah!" he cheered.

"It's about time we got to stretch our legs." Gojyo smirked as he summoned his weapon as well. Sanzo then noticed something that the other two had failed to notice.

"What the hell?" she breathed. Hakkai gasped as he noticed it too.

"Wait, you two! Look at them! Those men are human!" he yelled. The boys blocked when they finally noticed. The backed back to back.

"...For real." Goku said as he looked around.

"Yeah– I don't feel any Youkai energy." Gojyo said.

"Kill." the assassins said. "Kill. Kill the Youkai!" They yelled as they jumped at the boys. One jumped at Hakkai and he elbowed the guy, saying,

"Excuse me!" The guy went sliding and Hakkai frowned. "'Kill the Youkai'...?"

"Hn. It looks like they're only after you three." Sanzo said in a 'I don't care' tone as she put a cigarette in her mouth.

"You're kidding me!" Gojyo yelled as he shoved some away. "These punks are too strong to be human!"

"Ewwww! These guys're weird!" Goku suddenly cried. "They're like that Chin Yisou guy. They don't smell alive!" When Sanzo heard this, she stood and pulled out her gun.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai said, confused.

"Out of the way, Goku!" she yelled. Goku manage to duck as she stop the guy attacking him. When the guy hit the ground he crumbled into dust. Gojyo stared, confused.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. The rest of the assassins ran away suddenly. "H-Hey!"

"Leave it." Sanzo said with cold expression. Goku poked the dusted corpse with his rod.

"Whoa. Are they Shikigami or somethin'?" he asked.

"Good question," said Hakkai. "Even if they are... What they said bothers me." Sanzo didn't respond, she just had a blank look.

"What's with you, Sanzo?" Gojyo said, noticing this. Sanzo turned.

"Nothing. Let's go." she said. Goku looked up at her.

"Sanzo?" Sanzo just stared forward.

"... A storm is coming." she said.

//Meanwhile//

"Look you dumb, chickens..." Tsuki said as he backed away from the angry chickens before him. "I'm all out of crackers! See?" he showed them the empty bag, but the just glared at him.

"Liar! You're holding out on us, aren't ya?" they seemed to say.

"Arg! Look I don't have time for this! I'm outtie!" Tsuki said he turned.

"Ho! Not so fast!" suddenly a chicken tried to do a flying karate kick at him. "Chicken kung-fu!"

"No way!" Tsuki explained as they flew at him.

"So you have seen her?" Susanowa asked a farmer, completely oblivious to Tsuki who was fighting off the kung-fu chickens with a stick, but he was losing badly. The farmer nodded.

"Hai. She passed by a few days ago with a younger girl. Last I saw, they were heading towards a village." he told Susanowa. In the back ground Tsuki was getting his head pecked to death by the chicken.

"Can you tell me which village?" As the farmer told Susanowa the name of the village, Tsuki became frustrated with the chicken.

"That it! You're crispy fried!" he chanted a spell and suddenly a blast of fire appeared and cooked all the chickens.

"My chickens!" exclaimed the farmer with tear.

"Tsuki!!" hissed Susanowa, like a snake.

"What? I won! They started it!"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♀♂♀♂♀

Tsuki's a bad loser. Especially to kung-fu chickens.(sorry this chapter was pointless.)

Review or not only will you not get the next chapter, but I will send the Kung-fu Chickens after you!


	23. Chapter 23

**To all those still reading this, GOD BLESS YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned SaiYuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Heeey! Hurry up, hurry up!" Goku yelled as he ran through the streets like a child. "Let's get some food before th' inn!" Gojyo stared after him, exhausted just from watching him.

"Hunh. At least the chimp's happy." he said. Hakkai sighed.

"Hungry, more a like." he said. Sanzo didn't reply. She just twitched as she watched him. Why was he so childish?

"Whatever happened to 'I'm so bored I could die, whine, whine, squirm'?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai laughed.

"We haven't been to such a large town in a while." he said, apparently amused about something. Sanzo then noticed something and her eyes became shadowed in anger. Hakkai noticed this. "Um... Sanzo? Is something wrong?"

"He ran off." she said in a low voice

"Huh?"

"The monkey ran off after I specifically said not too." she said, stomping forward. "I am getting very annoyed with men running off all the time!"

"Gee, I wonder why they keep running away from you." Gojyo muttered. A bullet suddenly came zooming past his head. "WHOA!" he exclaimed as he fell back.

"So sorry. The safety on my gun 'accidently' came off." she said as she tucked her gun away.

"Like hell it did!!" yelled Gojyo, steamed. Wait. Did this seem familiar?

"Now, Now." Hakkai said trying to calm Sanzo down before she hurt an innocent bystander(or worse, him!). "Let's find Goku before he gets into trouble, shall we?"

Goku ran down the street and looking for a food stand.

"Th' shop're all packed." he said to himself as he ran. Suddenly a strange looking hat flew past him. He jumped in the air and caught it. "Gotcha!" Then he turned to a man with silver hair and blue eyes. "Here. This's yours, right?" The man took his hat back.

"Much obliged, young'un!" Then he walked away, leaving Goku to blink after him.

"Much-a-what?" he wondered. "What was that all about? DAH!" He suddenly cried out when Sanzo's fan hit him in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you?!" she growled. "I distinctly told you not to wander off! Gawd, you did this when you were younger too! Grow up!"

"Ow! I was just looking for food, Sanzo." he whined. "Loosen up!" Hakkai laughed.

"Of course you were. But before that, we had better get in--" he started. Then suddenly it began to rain.

"Now loook what you did! It's raining, you little brat!" Gojyo yelled as he ran.

"Like it's my fault?!" Goku yelled. Sanzo growled as she wiped the rain from her eyes.

"Shut up and look for a inn." she hissed. They all ran looking for a inn, not knowing they were being watched.

/Meanwhile/

"Oi! Susa! What's with the sudden down poor?!" Tsuki complained as he followed his brother through the rain. They were walking through a rough patch of a forest and Tsuki, being in human form, was having difficulty walking. Susanowa on the other hand was doing fine, having all his godly powers.

"Stop complaining, or I'll turn you into a human light bulb." he threaten.

"Just tell me what you're doing already, then!" Tsuki yelled over the rain. "Whoa!" he cried as he stepped in a large mud puddle and his leg sunk all the way to his knee. "Aw, fu€k!" Susanowa sighed as he walked over to his brother. Really, how did he survive all these years?

"I searching for Amaterasu." he said as he pulled Tsuki out.

"Uwah?"

"I'm using the rain to find Amaterasu," he said again. "I couldn't use it before because she was using her powers to hide, but now that the eclipse is nearing, her powers are weakening so I might be able to find her."

"Really?!" Tsuki said. "How soon can you find her?!" Susanowa looked at his brother sadly.

"Don't get too excited," he told him. "She's still has most of her power. We might not be able to find until the exact day of the eclipse..."

"No! No, we have to find her! We will find her!" Tsuki said as he jumped up. "Make a storm, a hurricane if you have to! We are going to find her before the eclipse! We have to!"

"Tsuki, calm down."

"You calm down and find Ama-chan!" Tsuki yelled. "We have to find her! We have to find her _before_ the eclipse, if not then it's no good! If not by then, Sanzo... will no longer be here..." he said, tears filling his eyes. He quickly rubbed them. He would not cry. He wouldn't! Susanowa looked at him sadly.

"I'll try." he told him.

/Meanwhile/

The Sanzo party had managed to find an inn, but there was only one room available so they had to share.

"Woow. That was a big one!" Goku said as the thunder clashed.

"This rain is really something," Hakkai said as walked over with some tea. "It's a good thing we're not sleeping outside tonight." Gojyo huffed as he smoked.

"As soaked as we got out there, we might as well me." he said as he threw some cards down. "There– four of a kind!"

"Hey! Time out!" Goku yelled. Sanzo meanwhile, ignored them as she stared outside, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

'The men who attacked us on the mountain road. I couldn't get a close look... but I swear I saw yellow eyes.' she thought. Then as an after thought she added, 'Unless I'm going crazy.'

"Are you thinking about the shikigami?" Hakkai asked as he handed he some tea.

"...You think they were shikigami?" she asked as she took it.

"Perhaps. But I didn't see a medium for the corpses." Hakkai said, looking thoughtful.

"Medium?" Goku blinked.

"Well, you know that a shikigami has someone controlling it. A medium is the controller's charm– a sort of container for his thoughts." Hakkai explained. "In Chin Yisou's case, he used mahjong tiles. An amulet or something should necessary for binding the shikigami to the spell caster."

"...Ooh." Goku said.

"You have no idea what he's talking about, do you?" Gojyo asked as he ruffled his hair.

"L-like you do, crapface!" Goku yelled, embarrassed.

"Sure I do. I've got a brain, little monkey."

"I told ya to stop callin' me monkey! Leach Kappa, roach kappa, rain kappa, kappa roll!"

"Tiny monkey, stupid monkey, bean monkey!" Finally Sanzo had enough.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, aiming her gun at them. "Those don't even make sense anymore! Go to bed!"

"AGH! We're going to bed! Look at us! Going right now!" the two cried as the hugged each other. Then Goku suddenly remembered something.

"Hey... Wasn't Sanzo able to do magic that one time without a medium?" he asked.

"That's right!" Hakkai said as he suddenly remembered. "And now that I think about it... Tsuki can too."

"But Tsuki's magic always back fires on him. And if I remember correctly, I almost got torn to shreds." Sanzo said. Goku suddenly blushed as he remembered holding Sanzo's half naked form.

"Eh? What's with you?" Gojyo asked.

"N-None of your business!" Goku yelled. Gojyo smirked evilly.

"Heh. Well, well. Our little chimp's becoming a perv."

"Am not!!" Goku yelled.

"You are so! I know, since you keep having dreams about a certain blonde..." Gojyo teased. Goku turned even redder.

"Th-That only happened once!" he yelled.

"You're having dreams about me?" Sanzo asked as she raised an eye brow.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! N-n-n-o! I mean, yes, no! I mean..." Goku turned redder with each word, especially when he remembered the dream. Suddenly he dashed pass them, grabbing a broom as he ran. "I'm going out!"

"In this weather?" blinked Hakkai. Gojyo laughed.

"Man, this is priceless!" he laughed. Sanzo glared at him, then smacked him with her fan. "Ow!"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I know, this was a boring chapter, but next time there'll be action, I promise!

Review or suffer the kung-fu chickens!


	24. Chapter 24

**To all those still reading this, GOD BLESS YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

That night as the rain fell and our Sanzo party slept a pack of demons suddenly jumped through the hotel windows.

"Say your prayers, Sanzo Party!" they yelled as they brought their axes down upon their beds.

"Hya, ha, ha, hah, ha, ha! Those idiots let their guards down," one of them laughed. "Even Sanzo and his famous team can't stand up to us."

"Really? Sound like you kicked ass." Gojyo said cooly as he leaned against a wall. The demons turned and saw the Sanzo party, all unharmed.

"Please," Sanzo grunted. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"S-Sanzo! No!" the demons cried when they saw her.

"That's some poor judgement you've got." she said with a bored sigh. Hakkai laughed next to her.

"You probably thought you could hide your noise and Youkai energy in the storm, hm?" he asked.

"Tough cookies, losers!" Goku yelled as he punched one of them, while Gojyo kicked another. The demons backed up a little.

"Dammit! Fine! But we're taking the sutra!" One jumped at Sanzo, but Hakkai intercepted them.

"So these are Gyumaoh Assassins. Just like they should be." he said, just before he flipped the demon. Gojyo stomped on the leader's face.

"You broke the window and let in the rain," he said, smirking. "How're you going to pay for that? Huh, sweet heat?" The demon glared up at him.

"This isn't some g-game, bastard!" he snarled. "You're a curse!"

"A what?" Gojyo twitched. Suddenly they all heard screams from the outside. They all rushed to the window and saw demons attacking the villagers.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Hakkai gasped. The demon laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Still think you're hot shit? None of you worry outside yourselves, do ya? " he asked. "You're not the only ones we're after. Some champions of justice you turn out to be. Ha." Sanzo placed her gun to his head.

"Shut up and die." she hissed as she pulled the trigger.

"Aah! Help...! Help me!" a man yelled as he ran.

"Ah, crap!" Goku cried as he jumped on the window sill. Before he could jump down however, the man was killed. Goku growled as he jumped down.

"All right uglies!" he yelled as he summoned his Nyoi-bo. "Here I come!" Before he could reach them, however the man from the day before appeared before him and sent the demons flying. Goku recognized him.

"Hey. You're that guy from today." he said. The man smiled at him.

"Evenin' debutantes." he said. Goku blinked.

'_...Did he just call us 'aunts'?'_ he wondered.

"You know this guy, Goku?" Gojyo asked. The demons laughed.

"What kinda clothes are those? Who the hell are you?!" The man chuckled.

"There's no reason to introduce myself to filth like you." he said cooly. "Y'all have the most awful manners, makin' such a ruckus at night." Suddenly a very large man appeared behind him with two guns.

"What?" gasped Hakkai.

"Who's the beast?!" gasped Gojyo with wide eyes.

"Eh, who cares who it is?" the demons sneered. "Let's kill that big guy!" The man pointed forward.

"Go on." he ordered. The giant dashed forward and began shooting all the demons around him, not missing one.

"Man. He's fast!" Goku said in awe.

"Shit! Monster guns too?!" Gojyo said he covered his ears trying to block the loud blasts.

"He hasn't missed a mark." Hakkai noted. The demon were all falling faster than flies.

"Wow! That guy's awesome!" Goku cheered as he watched. Gojyo looked down at him.

"Good lord, he's got a fanboy." he twitched. Sanzo just watched the bodied all fall around her, not moving. In the back of her mind she wondered... Would she fall like that when she died? The man laughed.

"That's quite a catch, Gat. I reckon we shouldn't waste it." Then he brought up his pendant and began chanting something and spirits began to fly into it. Sanzo looked up at him.

'_That man... What's he doing?'_ she wondered. Suddenly a demon rose and tried to attack the man from behind.

"Look out!" Goku yelled. Just then the giant intercepted the demon and his arm got chopped off in the progress. The giant didn't even flinch. The demon began to laugh.

"Ha! Serves you ri--" he was suddenly cut off when the giant suddenly crushed the demon's head with his other hand. The Sanzo party stared. Gojyo was the first to speak.

"Damn. Looks like our party just got crashed." he said.

In a few minutes, all the demon were dead.

"That should just about do it." the man said as he picked up the giant's arm. Around them, human were all badly injured.

"Oh, yeah– The town!" Goku yelled. Gojyo rushed to a old man.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"It hurts! Waaah!" a child cried. Hakkai ran over.

"Please, Gojyo. Bring the injured to me." he called. "And move them with care."

"G-got it!" Gojyo said as he ran off.

"Mercy," the man said as he looked at the scene around him. "Isn't this a terrible sight? Look what the youkai did to those unfortunate people." Sanzo just watch him.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled. "Can ya help us over--"

"Father! Father, please! It's me!" a girl cried over her father's body. "Open your eyes! Father?! Noooo!" Sanzo just turned away.

"It's too late for him." she said. Goku gritted his teeth. Suddenly the man appeared by the girl's side.

"Dry your tears, little lady." he told her. Then he brought out his pendant and in a flash of light, the old man started to move. Sanzo stared in shocked.

"N...No way. He just brought that guy back to life." Goku breathed.

"What?!" Gojyo yelled, pushing his wet hair back. Sanzo didn't say anything. She was just stared at the man who was gazing back at her.

"You sir. With the spectacles," the man said, turning to Hakkai. "If you're a healer, kindly take the injured."

"Well... yes. But--" Hakkai started.

"Leave the dead... to little ol' me." The man told him.

/Meanwhile/

"Tsuki, I can't keep doing this. I have to stop the rain." Susanowa told Tsuki after a few hours.

"What?! No! You haven't found Ama-chan yet!" Tsuki cried, soaked through to the bone.

"Look, if I continued anymore I'm going to start a flood, do you want that?" Susanowa tried to reason with his little brother.

"So?! Who care who dies?! We have to find Amaterasu!" Tsuki yelled. "Flood the earth if you have to!"

"Listen to yourself! Tell me, what would Sanzo do if she was here and heard you say that?" Susanowa snapped, already stopping the rain.

"But!"

"What would she do?" Tsuki sighed.

"She would smack me over the head and call me an idiot." he said, glaring at the ground.

"Really? Hunh. Too bad I'm not as refined."

"Eh? YEEEOOOWW!!" Tsuki cried as he was suddenly struck by lightening. "What the seven hells was that for?!"

"Because you're losing it! Calm down!"

"Okay, three things! One: I never had it! Two: Who are you to say if I'm losing it or not, Mr. Rampage through heaven! Three: How can I be calm when Sanzo's running out of time?!"

"That's exactly why you need to calm down! You're no good to anyone if you lose it!" Susanowa scolded him.

"Screw you! I've said it once and I'll say it again! I only care about two people and that's my lover and my sister and that's it. Everyone else can go ahead and die for all I care!" Tsuki yelled. He clutched his fist. "If... If something happens to me, it's fine. If something happens to you or aunt Kannon... that bad, but something happens to Sanzo then... then..." he couldn't finish. Susanowa sighed.

"I know. After all these years I finally understand how you feel, but think about it this way..." he said as he walked forward. "Do you think Sanzo would ever forgive you if let others die?" Tsuki was quiet, then sighed.

"Okay, fine. You win. Stop the rain. We'll continue to look on foot." he grumbled as he started to walk. Then he began to mutter to himself. "Stupid god, can't even find his own little sister. Dammit! I thought it would be easy to find, Ama-chan. After all, it should be easy to find a woman on fire, but nooo... Waaaahh!!" Just then he fell into a large hole into an underground tunnel.

"Tsuki?!" Susanowa exclaimed as he ran over to the hole.

"Ow... Hey! I found another underground city!"

"Don't touch anything!"

"Oooh! Pretty buttons..."

"Don't touch!!"

BOOM! CRASH! RUMBLE!

"TSUKI!!"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

There was no comedy in this chapter at all. sigh.. Maybe I'm losing my touch and that's why hardly anybody's reading this...

Review!!


	25. Star Light Moon Bright p1

**This is mainly dedicated to Upperclassmen for reviewing when no one else would and for actually encouraging to start writing on this again when I was ready to quit. This is also for all the Tsuki lovers just for loving him.**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

This a yet another chapter dedicate to Tsuki-chan!

**Tsuki:** chan? What's with the chan? I'm not a girl or a kid!

**GWNL:** Half the time you are. And since this is a story from when you were a kid, you are Tsuki-chan!

**Tsuki:** Eh? A story about kid me? That's never good for me!

**GWNL:** Oh, shut up! Anyway, this chapter is called 'Star Light Moon Bright', enjoy!

_Long ago, in a time so far away that no one remembers what era it was, the moon hung in the dark night sky alone, being it's one and only light. It wasn't that powerful of light unfortunately, so the darkness usually surrounded it so even though the moon in itself was pretty, it always felt... drabbed. And the moon always felt so lonely, but unfortunately there was nothing it could do._

It was bright that day. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently through the leafs. Sleeping in a tree on that day was a young boy was fast asleep in a cherry blossom tree in a large garden. But this was no ordinary child. This child was a god, and the first child of both heaven and hell. And this child was called Tsuki Yomi god of the Moon, ruler of the night.

He was only 11 years old, however his power was not to be judged by his age, for even though he was only a child he was one of the most power gods in existence, holding both the power of heaven and hell.

On this particular day Tsuki was taking from his job when he heard arguing from beneath him.

"Please think about this rationally, Hoshi!" he heard one man beg in a desperate voice.

"How can I think rationally when Hikari is in danger?!" another man yelled. Tsuki looked down and saw a young boy with short red hair and blue eyes wearing a black bandana with a skull on it trying to reason with another boy with short blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Tsuki noted that the man with the bandana was a demon and the other was a human, a noble by the way he dressed. Tsuki was in ghost form so the two couldn't see him.

"I know, I know! How do you think I feel? But you're a prince! You can't just go rushing into things!" the demon tried to reason with the man, but to no avail it seemed.

"The hell I can't! She's in trouble because of me! You can't expect me just to abandon her!" the man yelled. Tsuki sighed as he laid back. It was just another human who wanted to save his girlfriend.

'_What idiots.'_ he thought. Of course that what he thought about all humans, because he couldn't under it. Why were humans always risking their lives away for others? Didn't they realize how fragile they were? And how easy their lives were taken? If they realized this... then why were they always willing to risk everything? He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but the men below him were talking too loud.

"I don't! But I expect you to think about someone besides yourself! You are the next emperor to China! You can't just go rushing into a demon palace! That'll start a whole war and not only will people die, but the land will be destroyed! Do you want that?! As Prince of this country you have to think of the people before--"

"Shut up!! I never asked to be a prince! I just want to help the woman I love! Why are making it sound like a crime?!" Tsuki looked at the man called Hoshi with half lidded eyes. Okay, he didn't understand why humans were willing to throw everything away for this "love" thing, but he did understand how painful it is to choose between duty and the ones you care about. His eyes shadowed as he thought of his friends. He clenched his eyes shut. No, he couldn't call them that. He didn't deserve to call them his friends, not after what he did. He stood, then jumped down as he materialized himself.

"You know you two are loud." he said as he landed. Then he smiled at their surprised faces. "It must be a mortal thing."

"Who-who are you?!" the demon demanded as he pulled out a machine gun.

"Miwa, wait! He's only a child!" the man known as Hoshi said as he grabbed the gun. Then he turned to Tsuki and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"More importantly, how?" the demon known as Miwa frowned. Tsuki smiled at them, a bit too cheerfully. Then he pointed at the sky.

"Me? It depends... Sometimes I am the moon that illuminates the night sky and cuts through the darkness. And sometimes... I am the Angel of death who comes in the dead of night to take your soul. But right now I am Tsuki, the answer to all your problems." he said, trying with all his might not to laugh at the faces of the two men before him. It was always so much fun playing with mortal's minds. Miwa blinked.

"... Say wha? Are you trying pull something here kid, because this isn't funny!" he snarled. Tsuki chuckled.

"Maybe not to you! But to me it hilarious! The look on your faces! Ha, ha, ha!" he said, finally bursting into laughter. The looks on their faces when he told them he was the angel of death, were priceless. He wondered what kind of faces they would make if he told them he was a god! Miwa twitched and his face turned redder than his hair. Usually, he wasn't easily angered, but this kid...

"Miwa... Are you alright?" Hoshi asked him.

"You stupid brat!! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled as he tried to kick Tsuki, who simply jumped over it.

"Like I said, I'm here to help you," he said as he landed on his hands and looked at Hoshi as he did a hand stand. "Look, I heard your dilemma when I was in that tree. Your girlfriend is in trouble and you want to go get here, but you can't or you risk causing an all out war. That's where I come in: I can go to where ever she is and rescue her for you. That simple." Hoshi blinked in surprise, then his eyes sadden.

"It's... nice that you want to help. But for one thing, the ones who took my beloved were demons, therefore it would be too dangerous..."

"My aunt always says that 'danger' is another word for fun, just higher risks."

"But you are just a child."

"That doesn't mean I can't fight, or do other things. In fact children are perfectly capable of doing anything adults can do. Some things we do better and some things we do worse, but that has nothing to do with this."

"This isn't your fight. It has nothing to do with you." Tsuki sighed. Okay, this was getting annoying.

"So what? I'm offering my help because I want to. I'm involving myself." he sighed. "Look, aren't you mortals always praying to the heavens asking for them to send someone to help you with whatever problems you have? Well, I'm someone here to help so let me help! What have you to lose if I go? The life of one little kid who you don't even know. If you go, you start a war, you die, your 'beloved' dies, and the poor reaper stuck taking your souls has to fill out paper work for a century. Now which do you choose?"

"But..."

"You know I'm getting tired of hearing that word." Tsuki scowled.

"Why?" Miwa asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, for one thing it becomes a rather annoying after awhile. And plus if add another T it's the same as--"

"Not that!!" Miwa yelled. "Why would you help us? You don't even know us." Tsuki blinked.

"Aren't you mortals always doing the same thing for each other? Why do I need to know you to help you out? You need someone to get your girlfriend, and I want to pi my dad off. It's perfect!" he said.

"It's not! You could get seriously--"

"Wait a minute, Hoshi-sama," Miwa interrupted. "He could have a point."

"What?! What are you saying?!" Hoshi exclaimed as he whipped his head towards him.

"You said you didn't want me to go alone, and we don't want to alarm everyone by sending a guard or someone else, and you can't go or else a bunch of bad things will happen. I don't know anything about this kid, but he managed to sneak in here without being detected. Maybe there's more to him than we think." Miwa explained. "We're running out of options, Hoshi."

"But..."

"Then it's settled!" Tsuki interrupted, clapping his hands together. "Wa-kun and I will go rescue the princess while you keep your kingdom under control." Miwa twitched.

"Wa-kun?" he twitched. Tsuki ignored him and turned to Hoshi.

"No worries! I'll find yer girl and return her to you safe and sound! That's a promise." Hoshi looked taken aback, then he smiled, as if in defeat.

"All right. I suppose I have no choice. I leave it to you then, Tsuki-san." Tsuki grinned.

"Alright, then! Let's go!" Tsuki said as he started to run.

"Oy, hold up!" Miwa yelled as he dashed after him. Hoshi called after them.

"Ah! Tsuki-san!" Tsuki stopped and looked back at him. Hoshi smiled at him. "Please be careful." Tsuki blinked, then smiled back.

"Hai!" he said, then he started to run again, feeling a lot better for some reason.

/20 minutes later/

"Oi! Kid! Do you have any idea where you're going?" Miwa asked as they walked down a dirt path. Tsuki looked thoughtful for a moment with his hands folded behind his head.

"Uhhh... Nope. Not a clue." he said cheerfully. Miwa fell face forward.

"Why the hell are we walking this way then?!" he snarled. Tsuki laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I dunno. Just felt like it." Miwa fell yet again. "Also, I'm waiting for nightfall."

"Huh?"

"Nightfall. You know, when it's nice and dark and the only light is the moon? It'll be easier to sneak in and sneak out undetected under the cover of darkness. Also, I'm at my best at night, so there." Tsuki yawned. Miwa gave him a strange look.

"Hm... You sure know a lot for a kid." he said in a suspicious tone. "Just who are you, really?" Tsuki looked at him through the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I told you. I'm the moon." he told him. Miwa twitched.

"Cut the crap!"

"It's not crap! I don't lie, ever! I may leave out a few things, but I don't lie!" Tsuki snapped. Miwa 'ch'ed as he looked away.

"Ch. If that's true, then tell me this..." he said as he turned to look at him. "Why is it... that the moon suddenly decided to shine during the night, in a realm of complete and utter darkness?" Tsuki looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Because even though the nights are dark and cold... I wanted there to be some light. So that all may have even a little hope. But that's not all. I wanted to show that even darkness could have a little beauty no matter cold and cruel it might seem. That's why I rule the night. Add a little light... and even the darkest situation can become beautiful." Miwa blinked at him, then looked away, blushing a little.

"You... You're weird." he said. Tsuki sighed.

"You know that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Which is really sad." he said with a small laugh. Then the sun set and the moon started to rise. Tsuki's eyes then sharpened in amusement.

"It's time." he grinned.

"Uhuh?" Suddenly Tsuki grabbed Miwa while summoning a broom. Tsuki jumped on the broom with a startled Miwa and pointed forward.

"Alright! On to save the princess!!" he yelled as he flew at full speed.

"Whaa?! WHOOAA!!" Suddenly Tsuki stopped.

"By the way, where are we going?" he blinked. Miwa sweat dropped. This was going to be a long night...

Hiya! Everyone! I decided to make another side story for Tsuki for all those who love him! Why? Because I'm nice!

Tsuki: and because you lost your book and can't write anything until you find it.

GWNL: Shut up! This is for you after all! Okay, it's kinda for your fans, but still!

Now review please! And thanks again Upperclassmen for reviewing when no one else would


	26. Star Light Moon Bright p2

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

**Star Light Moon Bright p2**

"Alright! We're here!" Tsuki said as he and Miwa landed in front of the demon palace.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Miwa scoffed as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would have had to walk!" Tsuki whispered as they started to sneak around the wall.

"True, but I at least I wouldn't have lost ten years of my life!" Miwa whispered back as he looked for an opening. He was glad that at least Tsuki had enough common sense to kept quiet as the snuck around the wall.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsuki hissed as he turned away from him. "You only lost seven!"

"Whatever! I still lost a few years!"

"Oh, like a mere seven years is a big deal to a demon!"

"Everyday is very precious, no matter how matter how many years you have left." Miwa said as he found a large hole in the wall. "C'mon, we can get in this way."

"I can't believe they over looked this." Tsuki said as they snuck through it. Miwa shrugged.

"Oh, well. Too bad for them." he said. "Try not to trigger any traps."

"Me? Oh, please! Like I'd be stupid enough to--" He didn't get to finish for in that very moment he accidently stepped on trigger that sent a large burst of light and then the two boys found themselves surrounded by guards(GWNL: Wow. He's already caused trouble on the first page! That's a record for him!). Miwa twitched.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Uh... I was saying you handle the guards while I look for the princess! Later!" Tsuki said as he ran pass the guards and through the garden.

"Oy!" Miwa yelled after him. "You stupid brat!!" Then he pulled out his gun and started to shoot all the demons around him.

Meanwhile Tsuki had shifted into his ghost form and was whistling happily to himself as he walked.

"Okay, that guy can take care of the demons and I'll just walk around and look for the princess! Boy I love being a god!" he grinned as he walked through the halls unnoticed. After a few minutes he realized that he didn't know where the princess was being kept.

'_I should really ask these things before I run off...'_ he thought with a sigh. A guard came around the corner and just as he passed him Tsuki made his foot become solid and tripped him. The guard fell forward with a thud. When he was down, Tsuki jumped on him and using his ghost powers he stuck his hand inside the guard's head, his face scrunched in disgust.

'_Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! I gotta find a better way to read people's minds!'_ he thought as he dug through the guard's mind. When he had gotten what he wanted he slid his hand out and dropped the now drooling moronic guard on to the floor. Tsuki tugged his sleeve as he watch the demon twitch._ 'Will he be alright?'_ he wondered as the drool puddle grew bigger. He turned as snuck away, thinking,_ 'Just walk away. Walk away.'_

Tsuki walked down the halls, looking for the basement entrance. From what he had read in that guard's mind the princess was in a hidden room in the basement, there were other prisoners were kept as well, but Tsuki just wanted to get the princess and get out of there.

After a few minutes Tsuki found the entrance to the basement and entered by quite literally going through the door and guard standing in front of it. The guard shivered.

"What's with you?" the other guard asked.

"Just a chill." he replied. It then occurred to Tsuki that when he came back with the princess the guards would try to stop him, so he stuck his hand through the door and snapping his fingers. The two guards swayed a little, then they fell against each other, fast asleep. With that all done and cared for, Tsuki descended down the stairs.

There was no light, but since Tsuki was the god of the night, he didn't need any light to see. But he would have thought that if prisoners were here there would have been at least a little light. He finally made it to the basement and saw that the place was a little lab. Tsuki walked over to one of the books and saw it was a necromancer's lab.

'_Ah, great. I'm dealing with a psycho mage.' _he thought as he looked around some more. Now that he was actually looking, he was surprise he didn't realize sooner, what with all the skulls and pentagrams. Then he saw something that made him frown in thought. Lying on the table, simmering even in the darkness, was a black opal medallion with a jackle head and a ruby eye that seemed to be glaring at him as he stared at it.

'_A jackle... Amatsu's symbol. Oh, great. I'm dealing with his worshipers.'_ he thought as he grabbed one of the candles. _'Did he kidnap the princess to try to lure Hoshi here, or to sacrifice her? Or both?'_ He lit the candle and looked around. Let's see... If he were a crazy mage, where would he put the switch to a hidden room. After a moment of thinking, he walked over to the torch holder and pulled it. There was a slight shake, and wall moved to reveal a secret dungeon.

'How original.' he thought sarcastically as entered. There, chained to the wall was a woman with long snow white hair and dark blue eyes. She looked up as he entered.

"You... Who are you?" she asked him. Tsuki smiled reassuringly at her.

"Me? I'm a guardian angel, here to take you back to the one you love. Okay, actually, I'm Tsuki." he said as sat the candle down and summoned one of his twin blades. When he wasn't killing anyone, he used twin blades to fight.

"Hoshi-sama sent you?" Hikari asked as Tsuki cut the chains. He laughed.

"Something like that..." he said as he helped her up. "C'mon, let's get going, shall we?" Hikari only nodded as she let Tsuki lead her. Maybe he was only a child, but if Hoshi-sama sent him, then there must be more to him. As he led her through the halls, she noticed all the guard were gone.

"Where are the guards?" she asked as she looked around.

"Probably trying to kill that Miwa guy." Tsuki said as navigated through the halls.

"Eh?! Miwa-san's here?"

"Yup, and hopefully he's still alive." Tsuki led her out into the garden.

When they arrived at the garden they saw that all the guards were there and Miwa was currently killing all that tried to attack him.

"Oh, my..." Hanako said as she covered her mouth. She never liked blood. And right now, it was a massacre.

"Oh, my god! This is terrible!" Tsuki exclaimed as he watched.

"Tsuki-san..." Hikari said as she looked down at him.

"I gotta stop this now!" Tsuki yelled as he charged forward. Hikari watched in surprise.

'Tsuki-san... is such a kind boy.' she thought as he ran onto the battle field.

'Paper work! Paper work! Oh, god the paper work I'm gonna have to do after this!' Tsuki thought panicky as he ran. He jumped onto Miwa's shoulders.

"Hey! Wha?! What the hell are you doing, kid?!" Tsuki ignored him though as he began to chant a sleep spell. Within seconds, all the enemies were asleep.

When they were all asleep, Tsuki jumped off Miwa's shoulders. Then he turned to Miwa.

"Baka ring man(1)!! Why'd you kill them?!" he yelled. "Do you any idea how much paper work I'm going to have to do when I get home?!"

"What the– What did you think I was going to do when you ran off?!"

"I knew you were going to kill a few, but then I thought you would out numbered and they'd kill you!"

"So you left me to die?!"

"Yeah, that was pretty much the plan."

"You–!!"

"What are you so mad about? You're still alive and I got the girl so--" Just then Tsuki noticed that Hikari was gone! "What the–?! Where'd she go?!"

"Aaahh!!" The boys both looked up and saw that a man wearing red cloak was flying away with the princess on a black cloud.

"You may have defeated my all minions, but you won't get the princess back!" he hissed as he fled.

"Oi! Wait a minute! Come back! Most of your minions are still alive! I think! Damn!" Tsuki cursed to himself. This all was more trouble than it was worth! He just thought he'd have to fight a dragon or something. He actually thought about just going back home and forgetting this all happened. But then he remembered Hoshi's face and sighed. There was no way... He could abandon his mission when someone was waiting for him.

He grabbed Miwa.

"C'mon, you! Nobody gets the best of me!(liar!)" he yelled as he jumped in the air and summoned a flying cloud. Then they took off after the evil villain.

"Whoa! Hey, how you do this?" Miwa asked, as he watched the ground fade.

"Heh, this is easy for me, I used to travel like this all the time before I got my wings!" Tsuki grinned as they came closer to the villain. "Now, you just try not to fall off, and I'll be back in 3."

"Eh?! Three what? Where are you going?!" Miwa exclaimed. But Tsuki was no longer listening to him. When they five feet from Hikari and the evil villain, Tsuki leaped into the manic grin. "Are you insane?!" Miwa yelled, eyes wide.

"Nope! Just immortal!" he called back as he summoned both his twin blades. He then slashed down between Hikari and the villain, right into the cloud, cutting it in half and making the villian release Hikari.

"Curse you!" the villain hissed and he glared at Tsuki.

"Sorry, someone beat ya to it." Tsuki called over his shoulder as he landed on Hikari's cloud. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. The mage twitched.

"Don't ignore me!" He yelled as he made the cloud beneath them, disappear. Hikari screamed, but Tsuki simply grabbed as he whistled. The cloud carrying Miwa zipped under them and caught them.

"Princess, are you alright?" Miwa asked Hikari, who nodded. Tsuki smirked at the mage.

"Since your powers still suck, I'm guessing you haven't made an offering to Amatsu yet. Have you... Devil clan?" he asked.

"Devil clan?!" gasped Miwa. Tsuki nodded.

"Yup. Long story short, Amatsu gives his followers great power in exchange for gifts, of course. And what better gift... then the heart of a pure hearted girl?" he explained.

"So he was going to sacrifice, Hikari?!" Miwa gasped, outraged.

"From the look of rage and this guy's face, I'd say yes. Too bad he never counted on me." Tsuki said as he summoned his scythe. "You know, I don't usually like to do this on my free time, but this time... I might make an exception." The mage growled.

"You bastard! Who do you think you are?!" he yelled as he threw fire balls at them. Tsuki leaped into the air and hit them back at him. He was used to fire balls because of his sister, who almost threw them at him. The mage was about to cast another spell, Tsuki had enough. He raised his long black scythe and quickly brought it down upon his throat. There was no blood. Instead the he opened his mouth in a small gasp and suddenly his soul came out his mouth and came into Tsuki's hand.

"Me?" he said with a small smirk as it disappeared into his pouch. "I am death." The body turned to dust and vanished into the night. Tsuki sighed as he landed on his cloud.

'_Hate it when that happens.' _Then he turned Miwa and Hikari who were staring at him. He smiled.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

OoOoO

"Hoshi!!" Hikari exclaimed in glee. When she saw Hoshi, waiting in the exact same spot where Tsuki had left him.

"Hikari!" Hoshi exclaimed happily as he embraced her tightly and then kissed her passionately. Miwa smiled at the scene, while Tsuki, looked away with his tongue out.

'_Gross!'_ he thought as he looked away(Hey, he's only an eleven year old boy at the moment.). When Hikari and Hoshi finished their kissing section, they turned to Tsuki.

"I don't where to begin to thank you, Tsuki-san!" Hoshi said.

"Well... Just saying thank you's a nice start," Tsuki said as he rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I better get goin'. My sis is gonna totally fry me when I get home." Hoshi nodded in understanding.

"I understand. But I do hope you come again. After all, we are friends." he said. Tsuki looked at him, eyes full of shock. Then he turned away.

"...Thanks, but in case you didn't notice, I'm not mortal," he said sadly. "And because of that, our life spans are completely different. While you die, I'll still be alive. I'm... not like you."

"Are you sad that you might be alone when we die?" Hikari asked as she bent down to his level and touched his shoulder. Tsuki nodded as he looked away.

"Something like that." he muttered. Hikari hugged him, surprising Tsuki.

"Such a kind boy," she said with a soft smile. "And so very... foolish."

"Huh?" Hoshi bent down to his level as well.

"Mortal, or immortal, nothing last for ever. Eventually we all die. That's why all living things need to do what they can to make their lives something they'll enjoy." he explained.

"And we think that being your friends will make our lives fun! And in return, we want to give you memories that will always make you smile, even after we're gone." Hikari added.

"But... If I get to like you, I'll be sad when you have to die just like my friends." Tsuki said. Hoshi turned Tsuki to him.

"It's always sad when you have to say goodbye to someone. But tell me... Even though you're sad, do you wish you've never met them?" he asked. Tsuki thought for a moment, then shook his head. No. He didn't regret meeting them. Because back then, when they asked him to play with them, he was happy. Hoshi gave a sincere smile as he continued.

"You know after goodbye comes hello. So... Hello, Tsuki-san." Tsuki stared for a moment, then sighed.

"Hi... Hoshi." he grinned. Then he turned to Miwa.

"So, Wa-kun. You wanna be friends too?" he asked.

"As if! I'll be happy if I never see you again!"

"Oh? In that case I'll come visit again, tomorrow!"

"You!"

Hoshi and Hikari laughed.

_That night as I went home, I noticed that a bunch of little light had appeared in the sky. And I smiled at them. Because now I was sure that even though I would have to say goodbye millions of times... As long as I remembered to say hello, I would never be alone again._

Yeah, I know. It was cliche and made no sense, but oh well!

And sorry, UpperClass**K9**, it was late when I was writing the last chapter.

To iwandamonian, yeah. Sadly, he is.

To JacinthX Thanks! It just came to me!

And just to further note, I refuse to post any new chapters until I get at least six reviews, so start reviewing, we're almost to the round off of the end of the story.

Also, I have an account on DeviantArt, so if there's a scene in the story you want me to draw, tell me and I'll draw it out for ya!


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Gojyo's eyes narrowed as he watched the crowd below gather around Hazel.

"Man. That's one way to get super hero status over night." he said mildly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Sanzo commented as she stood next to Hakkai's bed. Gojyo laughed as he leaned against the window.

"Me? Nah, I'm still got my looks after all."

"So in other words, you have nothing."

"You...!"

"You okay, Hakkai?" Goku asked Hakkai, who was laying in bed with a fever.

"Hm? Oh. ...I'm sorry." Hakkai said weakly as he held the rag to his head. Sanzo 'Ch'ed, appearing to be annoyed.

"You used your chi all night while soaking wet. It's no surprise you passed out." she said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a gentle glare. "Honestly, Goku and Gojyo's stupidity must be rubbing off on you."

"You must be a masochist." Gojyo added, deciding to ignore Sanzo for that moment. Hakkai laughed.

"Ah, ha, ha... But, you see... Those people had been entrusted to me." he replied.

"So it's an ego thing. Big surprise." Gojyo said. Sanzo sighed, annoyed.

"Honestly, you men and your ego!" she sighed. "I wonder if that's what makes men so stupid."

"Hey! Like yer one ta talk! Yer ego's way bigger than all of ours put tagether!" Goku pouted as he glared up at her. She glared back, with a fiercer glare.

"That's not ego, that's pride, you insufferable primate." she retorted.

"Like there's a difference!" Goku yelled as he playfully began to fight with her.

"Oi! Keep your distance, monkey!"

"Oh, yeah? What if I don't want to– Whoa!" Goku cried in surprise as he suddenly slipped forward. Unfortunately for poor, poor Goku, he fell on to Sanzo, accidently pulling her robes down and also ripping her shirt in the process. Now, not only was her breasts revealed, but Goku was right on top of her, holding one of her breasts.

"Shit!" Gojyo said with a grin despite himself.

"Oh... my..." Hakkai said, fully aware of what was going to happen in a few minutes.

Goku just froze, not knowing what to do.

On one hand, this felt nice and he liked it...

On the other hand, in ten seconds Sanzo was going to beat him, shoot him, and finally exorcize him with her scripture.

Sanzo's face flushed with embarrassment and rage.

"Goku!!" she hissed, sounding like snake about to attack. Goku didn't even get the chance to move his hand before the door opened and there stood... Hazel?!

Hazel blinked as he looked at Goku and Sanzo.

"Oh, my... Did I come at a bad time?" he asked as he stared at them. Sanzo and Goku both turned red with embarrassment, and Sanzo hit Goku so hard, he went flying through the window.

"BAKA SAAARUUU!!"

"YAAARGH!!" Goku cried as he went twirling through the sky.

"Well... Anyhow... That was some fine work last night, gentlemen," Hazel said once Sanzo had found a new shirt and Goku had returned to the room, hiding behind Hakkai. "But it seems I've caused you to over strain yourself. I do apologize, sir. That was rather perverse of me." Goku blinked.

"'Perverse'?" he asked as he looked at Gojyo.

"What're you lookin' at?" Gojyo growled. "You were the one was just foddling the priest's chest." Hakkai ignored them.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." he assured Hazel. "I generally recover quickly." Then Sanzo noticed Hazel had been staring at her for awhile.

"...What?" she asked. She swore, if he was imagining her naked...

"Your clothes, mam. Might you be a holy woman? Those are Priestesses' robes ya got there." he said with a sparkly background, which creeped Sanzo out. "What a fine exotic flare!" Sanzo twitched. Okay, it was official. She hated this man!

"...I'm the one with the questions here, kiss-ass." she hissed.

"Yeah, right?" Gojyo agreed. "Who the hell are you?"

"From your accent, I assume you're from another continent." Hakkai added.

"Hey, that glowy not-dead stuff was cool! How'd ya do it?!" Goku put his two cents in. Hazel laughed.

"One at a time, if you please." he said.

"Fine. What are you after?" Sanzo asked straight out. She did not trust this man one bit. Hazel met her gaze.

"...That's an easy one," he said. "My companion and I are from the other side of the ocean– from a continent in the far west. We'd like to save the people in this here Shangri-La from the rampaging Youkai. It's as simple as that." The Sanzo party stared at him.

"Hoo. Good for you." Gojyo said.

"Maybe we should learn from them." Hakkai said, looking at Gojyo.

"Can it." Sanzo snapped.

"You're from far away?" Goku asked. "Then can everyone bring dead people back to life where ya live?!"

"Oh, my. Of course not. I'm one of a kind." Hazel told him. "Besides, it's not quite bringin' 'em back to life. It's only a transfer."

"Transfer?" Goku asked as he tilted his head.

"I temporally collect the souls of dead Youkai... and use 'em to revive people." Hazel explained further.

"Really? Cool!" Goku said with wide, child like eyes.

"So you're saying you can revive anything?" Gojyo asked.

"Really? How about this drumstick?!" Goku asked as he held up a chicken leg.

"Let it stay dead, Goku." Gojyo said with a sweat drop.

"What about Youkai?" Sanzo suddenly asked. "Can you bring Youkai back with human souls?" Hazel looked at and smiled.

"Why, Miss holy Maiden. Why would I want to do that?" he asked. This made Goku and Gojyo stop fighting for a moment. Hazel placed his hat back on.

"We'll be stayin' in this town for awhile. Y'all should be stickin' around for awhile too, am I right?" he asked. "The name's Hazel. Hazel Grosse." Sanzo stayed quiet. She had no intention of giving this man her name.

"Sanzo. Be nice." Hakkai said from the bed. She sighed.

"Genjyo Sanzo." she finally said.

"Well, Miss Sanzo... I do hope we meet again." Then he grabbed her hand and... kissed it?! Sanzo didn't even bother to pull out her fan. She just grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head, then she literally tossed him out into the hall so hard, he went out the window of the other room!

"Are all men idiots or just the ones I know?!" she growled as she slammed the door. Hakkai laughed nervously from the bed.

"We can't help it when in the presence of a lovely woman, like yourself, Sanzo."

"For your sake, I hope that the fever talking." she growled at him, eyes flaring. She wasn't in the mood for this! She turned away in a huff. "I can't believe that man knows I'm a woman! This is all your fault, monkey!" she growled, her forgotten anger returning to her.

"Ow! Itami! Pain!" Goku cried.

"Don't all the demons already know?" Gojyo sudden asked. Making Sanzo stop her attack on Goku for a moment.

"What?!"

"That's right!" Hakkai said as he suddenly remembered. "That Zakuro guy said that he was going to tell everyone your secret, remember?"

"What?! Damn him!!" she said as she started to pound Goku again.

"Ow!! Why're you poundin' me?!"

"Because I can't get my hands on that freak!"

/Meanwhile/

"Susa-niiiii!! Are we there yet?" Tsuki whined as he sat on cushioned couch. Susanowa sighed.

"Do you see an angry female throwing fire balls everywhere?" he asked, cooly from the driver's seat of a roving tower. Since it was a roving tower and not a flying city, Tsuki didn't think Sanzo would be too mad.

"No..."

"Then we're not there yet." Tsuki was quiet for 3 seconds.

"How about now?"

"Don't make me turn this tower around!"

"Fine!" Tsuki pouted. Then he whined, "I'm hungry!"

"Then find the kitchen!" Susanowa snapped, impatiently.

"I don't wanna wander around here alone! Something might eat me!" Tsuki whined as he turned over on his belly.

"It's not like it would be the first time." Susanowa said, completely not caring.

"True, but that doesn't make it anymore enjoyable the 169th time." Tsuki said. "C'mon! You're my big bro! You're suppose to take care of me!"

"I'm driving a tower all over China, looking for our sister in order to save your girlfriend, I'm doing my brotherly duties."

"C'mon! Pleeeease!!" Susanowa sighed.

"Fine." He got up from his seat and shoved Tsuki in it. "You drive while I go get you food."

"Hai." Tsuki said as he put his hands over the globe, which controlled the castle.

When Susanowa left, Tsuki's mind began to wonder.

/Flashback/

Tsuki and Konzen were snuggled together on a tree branch, under the moon light with Goku on both their laps. Tonight they had all snuck down to earth and after a long day of playing, Goku had passed out from exhaustion and so now, they were all resting.

"So how was today, Ko-chan?" Tsuki as he cuddled her closer to him.

"Exhausting," Konzen said, shortly. "You two are bad enough alone, but together... Oh, god! You're worse then that hag!" Tsuki chuckled.

"That's mean!" he said. "You're lucky I'm so nice around this kid."

"Why's that?" Konzen asked, not really caring as she cuddled Goku's head on her lap. Tsuki only smiled.

"That's a secret." he said. Konzen scowled at him.

"You and your secrets! You're just like everyone else!" she said, thinking about Tenpou.

"Aw, we're just trying to protect ya." Tsuki said as he played with her hair.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected! Did you ever think of that?!" she snapped as she pulled away.

"Hey, hey. Keep it down, or you'll wake the kid." Tsuki whispered as he motioned to Goku, who wiggled a little in his slumber. "And if you don't want to be protected... Then you picked the wrong guy to fall in love with. Because no matter what... I'm always gonna protect you. Even if I have to destroy heaven it's self." Then pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Hey, Konzen?" Tsuki asked when they pulled out of the kiss.

"Hm?" Konzen said as she looked at him.

"I was just wonderin'... If you had to choose, what would you pick? The Earth, or the Moon?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that you treat Goku the same way, you used to treat me when we first met. So I was wondering... If you had met Goku before me, would you have fallen for him?" Tsuki asked, looking completely serious. Konzen stared at him, at loss for words.

That was the one question... Tsuki never got the answer to.

/End Flashback/

"Tsuki!"

"Waugh!!" Tsuki cried as his heart almost literally jumped out of his chest. "What?!"

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Huh?" Tsuki looked outside and saw that the area around them... was covered in snow! "What the hell?! How did we get here?!"

"That what I want to know! Weren't you paying attention?!" Susanowa yelled as he crushed the food he had brought for Tsuki in his hands.

"Of course I was! Okay, maybe my mind was somewhere else..." Susanowa twitched.

"Well in that case..." Suddenly he kicked Tsuki out and into the snow. "You get to find out where the hell we are!"

"Ow! Oh, that's really nice! Just kick me out into the could without any food!" he grumbled as he stood. Then he saw a pack of penguins waddling towards him.

"Hey," he greeted. "Can you tell me where I am?" The penguins all blinked up at him cutely him for a minute, then they all suddenly pulled out butcher knifes and started to attack him! "Waugh! Not again!"

"Tsuki! Stop playing with those birds and find out where we are!" Susanowa yelled from the tower.

"Who the hell is playing?!" Tsuki yelled as he ran for his immortal life.

"Get him!!" the penguins yelled in penguin language as they chased after him.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Poor Tsuki! First chickens, now penguins... He's never gonna catch a brake, is he? Hee, hee! Not as long as I'm around!

6 reviews or no next chapie! And I promise. The nest one will be very exciting.

So Review!


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

I've given up on asking for reviews. Just take the next chapter!

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Sanzo was quiet as she watched the rain fall from her room. Of course, it would have to rain when she was finally away from that Hazel guy. She swore though, if Tsuki showed up and started throwing mud at her again, his head would become jeep's new head ornament.

As she stared out into the rain, memories of her master to flow. She remembered that her master always used to be sad when it rained, but she never knew why. Now, as she watched the rain fall, she wondered if he had lost someone when it rained as well.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts and back to the present.

"Go away, or die." she growled, unhappily. Of course, the person didn't listen to her and entered.

"Hey..." Goku said as he opened the door, only to be greeted by three bullets. "Whoa! Hey!"

"I did warned you, monkey." Sanzo said in a low voice. "Now get out!"

"Why so ya can mope around like ya always do? Not a chance!" Goku said, as he dodge more bullets. He knew Sanzo would never really shoot him, but he didn't really want to take the chance so he always made sure to duck.

After all, accidents happened.

"Go away!!" she yelled, a bit more fiercely.

"No!" Goku yelled as he finally reached her and grabbed the hand that held the gun. "No, never! I'm tired of just sitting outside the door while you're sitting alone in here miserable! You can beat me into a coma, whatever! Just... Just let me be in here with you, 'kay?" Sanzo stared at him. When... When did he become this? When... did he go from that little monkey in the cave to a...

She turned away as yanked her hand away from him.

"Hn. You're just lucky I just ran out of bullets, saru." she said as she returned her gaze to the window. Goku smiled widely as he sat across from her. While Sanzo stared out the window, Goku stared at Sanzo.

This woman... who he thought to be a man for over six years, who took him in and raised him, protected him(more or less), and taught him about the world and how to live in it.

His eyes trailed to her hair and he remembered how he thought she was the sun the first time he saw her.

He noticed that her hair had grown a bit longer and how it went past her ear lobes now.

He felt his heart beat a little faster now. He wondered... when it happened. When did he start to notice the smallest things about her? When did his heart start to beat faster when ever she touched him?

When did he start to think that... it would be nice to see her smile?

Little did he know Sanzo was thinking about him as well as the rain fell. She wondered when he grew up. When did that little irritating monkey, who was always clinging to her, and causing trouble grow up?

When did he become so confident as to come and challenge her will?

When did he... become so strong?

Most of all, when did he start to scare her so?

She finally noticed Goku staring at her and glared at him.

"Do you want your eyes torn out?" she asked with a sharp tone. Goku snapped out of his trance and looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught. He decided to quickly change the subject before she decided to keelhaul him.

"He-Hey, Sanzo! Y-You know what day it's gonna be in two days?" he asked. Sanzo stared at him for a moment, then turned.

"Hn. What makes you think I would know?" she asked.

"Saaanzooo!!" Goku whined. Sanzo twitched.

"Oh, god, will you stop your whining?! It's the day I found you! The most unfortunate day of my life!" she hissed. Goku grinned.

"Yup! You also made that day my birthday since I couldn't remember my real one." he said, edging a bit closer to her. She turned away.

"You wouldn't stop whining about it, so I just gave you a day that you could call your birthday!" she muttered. "Honestly, nothing has changed since that day! You're still a child, who never stops whining!"

"That's not true!" Goku exclaimed. "I... I'm not a kid anymore Sanzo!" he placed himself right in front of her, staring up into her violet eyes. "I'm a lot stronger now so I don't need to depend on you all the time! And... And back when I was a kid, I never realized anything! Unless you told me, I didn't see! I didn't understand! That's probably why I never realized anything until it was too late. But now, I'm starting to see! I'm not sure I understand... But I see! I see it, Sanzo! I see a lot of things! And... And someday I'm gonna understand! Because... Because!" Suddenly the was a large clash of thunder that startled Goku making him jump forward. Sanzo was surprised as first, then looked down at him.

"Not a kid anymore, huh?"she said with a twitch as she shoved him off.

"Sh-shut up! That was a big clash of thunder!"

"As if! You did that when you were a kid too! Except back then you would always hide under the covers." Sanzo said as she turned away from him in a huff. Goku blinked.

'_That's right... During one of my first nights outta da cave, there was a really big storm. I thought it was gonna flood me like it did in that cave, so I hid under the covers. That night Sanzo let me sleep in the bed with her.'_ he thought as he blushed a little. Then he smiled. _'After that I wasn't afraid of the rain anymore.'_ He looked up at Sanzo, who had walked to the other side of the room. _'She always does that. She always makes the things that seem so scary okay.'_

"I'm going to bed. If you wake me, I swear; Not only will I shoot you, but I'll make sure you and I are alone when I'm PMSing." Sanzo threatened as she crawled into bed.

"URK! Y-Yes Mam!" Goku said with an army salute.

'_Maybe the reason snow and rain aren't so scary is because I realized Sanzo's scarier!' _

/Meanwhile/

Watching Sanzo and Goku from a distance was a woman covered in shadow. She clutched her fists angrily as she watched them.

"No... No! This isn't suppose to be! They're not suppose to be together! They're not!" she yelled as she stomped the ground angrily. Then she looked up with a fierce gleam in her eyes. "This won't happen! I won't let it!" she growled as the thunder clashed.

/Meanwhile/

Elsewhere, a beautiful woman let out a moan of pleasure as a man traced her bare back.

"It's almost time... isn't it?" Amaterasu asked as she leaned into him.

"Yes. My followers are awaiting your orders," Amatsu said as he kissed her neck. "Heaven will soon fall to your grace... My goddess of the sun."

/The Next Day/

A week later, the Sanzo party were driving through a forest. It was sunrise and the male members of the party were all exhausted.

"Maaaan..." Goku groaned. As he stared up at the sky. "I'm soooooooo tired!"

"You're telling me? I was up all night with a woman and now, because of a certain monk's mood swing, we had to leave at dawn!" Gojyo yawned as he glared at the back of Sanzo's head. Sanzo glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"I wasn't going to stay there and be hounded by people who wanted me to bless them every five seconds." she said cooly as she lit a smoke. In the last town, people had obviously heard of her status and kept asking her bless them and chant sutras for them, which she hated.

"You coulda waited until breakfast!" Goku whined. "I'm hungry!"

"For once I agree with Goku. You didn't even let us do any shopping." Hakkai said from the driver's seat. "And I wouldn't mind a bit more sleep myself." Sanzo glared at all of them.

"Look! If you're all so tired, pull over and **I'll **drive."

"_**NO!!**_" They all yelled in union, startling even Sanzo.

"No, we're fine! We're fine!" Gojyo said, desperately.

"Yeah, see?! We're wide awake now!" Goku added.

"Never been more awake in my life!" Hakkai put in, gripping the wheel tighter. Sanzo blinked, then smirked to herself. Well, at least she stopped their complaining.

Suddenly Goku heard something.

"Huh?" he said as he looked up.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked him.

"Do you guys... hear that?" he asked as he listened even more closely.

"Huh? Hear what?" Gojyo asked.

"Stop the jeep!" Goku suddenly yelled as he made a grab for the wheel.

"Whoa! Hey!" Gojyo yelled as he was suddenly thrown from the jeep.

"What the hell are you doing, Saru?!" Sanzo yelled as she clung to the seat. Luckily Hakkai was able to stop Jeep before the crashed into anything.

"Hakuryu! Are you alright?" Hakkai asked Jeep, looking really concerned. Hakuryu kyuued in reply.

"What the hell were you–! Hey!" Gojyo yelled as Goku jumped out of the jeep and started to run in the direction where he heard the sound. "Where're you goin'?!"

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled after him. Then with a curse she jumped out of Jeep and chased after him.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled after her.

"Now where are you goin'?!" Gojyo yelled. "To make out?"

Sanzo threw the fan back at him and it sent him flying into a tree, which knocked him out.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled as he ran to him. "Are you still alive?! That didn't kill you, did it?! Gojyo!"

Goku could hear his heart beat now. This sound... it sounded like a drum. He heard it before, but he couldn't remember where.

He had to find it. He had to find out who was playing that drum. Finally he came to a small clearing and sitting the middle, was a woman with long brown hair that hung loosely around her body and dark pink eyes that were narrowed as she played the large drum that rested in her lap. Goku stared at her. There was something familiar about her, but what?

"Who... Who are you?" he asked her. Suddenly Sanzo came running up next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she panted as she stopped next to him. Then she saw the woman and fixed her with a suspicious glare. So that beating wasn't her heart about to give out.

The woman finally stopped playing and looked up at the two of them. She glared at Goku as she remembered something.

"_But I won't leave! I'll be here forever! Just give me a chance!"_

She gave an empty smile.

"So much for... forever, huh?" she said cooly as she stood.

"Huh?" Goku said as he watched her.

"I guess you're no different from the rest of them, are you? You're a liar too! Just like _him!_" she said cooly.

"What the hell are--" Sanzo started and the woman turned to her.

"And you! What are you doing with him?! You're suppose to be with **him!**" she yelled. Sanzo blinked in confusion.

"What--?! What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you?!" she snapped, matching glare for glare. The woman's eyes narrowed as she held out her hand.

"If you do not remember... Then I will not tell you!!" There was a bright light and suddenly a long spear with a sharp silver blade appeared in her hands. Then without warning she twirled and slashed it at Sanzo and Goku, who just barely managed to jump back in time.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped back. His eyes widen when he saw that even though the blade had missed him, he still had a long slash across his chest.

"Shit!!" Sanzo, who also had a slash across her chest, cursed as brought out her gun. She shot at the woman, who was doing something like a dance, dodging them with ease. Then she flipped forward and stabbed at Goku.

"Aw, crap!!" he cursed as he summon Nyoi-bo. He just barely managed to block in time, but he could just feel his knees bend in strain. The woman wasn't letting up one bit! Goku gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Sanzo appeared right next to her and attempted to do a chop to her neck, but Uzume quickly ducked it and returned it with a hard kick to Sanzo's side. Sanzo went flying into a tree hold her side in pain.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled, but before he could run over to her, Uzume started to jab her spear at him and it took everything he had to dodge. But even though he was trying the best he could, multiple scratches appeared on his arms and on his face. Just when he thought he going to be through, he heard a gun shot and the woman ceased her attack for a moment, giving Goku the chance to swing his nyoi-bo but throw Uzume back a few feet. Then he fell to his knees, panting heavily. The battle had just begun... and he was already this tired?

Sanzo panted from where she was. She couldn't believe her eyes. The bullet she was... it dissolved before it even hit the woman! But the bullet had done it's job, for the woman had stopped her attack on Goku, giving him the chance to whack her away from him. Uzume staggered back a little, then met Sanzo with a glare.

"Why don't you remember? You two were so happy together! You were suppose to be together forever!" she yelled. Sanzo narrowed her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"I don't know what the fuck are you talking about, and I don't care!" she yelled as she started to shoot at Uzume.

Uzume just walked towards her as the bullets dissolved when they hit her godly shield. Then she brought up her spear and stabbed through the gun and Sanzo's hand. Sanzo gasped in pain as Uzume pinned her had to the tree.

"Fool. Do you honestly think you can kill a god with that?" she asked a she looked at Sanzo's writhing form.

"Get away from her!" Goku yelled as he summoned all his strength to jump in the air and aim his weapon at Uzume. Uzume, whipped towards him with a glare.

"I've had enough of you!" she snarled as she ripped her spear out of Sanzo and swung it towards Goku. Sanzo's eyes widen.

"Goku!!" she yelled as Uzume's spear thrust right through him. Goku's eyes widen in shock, then he released his staff as he fell back. He didn't even flinch as Uzume ripped the spear from his chest.

"Hmph! Stupid monkey. Power means nothing if you cannot control it. Especially if you cannot summon it when you need it." she said emotionlessly. Sanzo just stared at Goku, unmoving.

"Goku...?"

Her heart beat louder.

"Goku?" She reached towards him as Hakkai and Gojyo came bursting through the bush.

"Goku!" Hakkai cried when he saw Goku. Sanzo didn't reply. It was just like... back then... When she lost...

She felt her heart tighten as she clutched Goku tightly. Gojyo gritted his teeth as he whipped towards Uzume.

"Hey! Did you do this?!" he yelled. Uzume looked at him coldly as she brandished her spear.

"Obviously." she said. Gojyo glared at her.

"You bitch!" he hissed as he summoned his shakujyo. Hakkai, meanwhile, ran over to Sanzo, to tend to Goku, but Sanzo was holding him too tightly.

"Sanzo, give Goku to me! I'll closer his wound! Sanzo!" But Sanzo wasn't listening. She was too busy holding on to Goku. She felt like if she let go... He would go away.

Like Koumyou.

"_...Hey." said Sanzo as she looked at him. The boy just continued staring up at her with wide eyes._

"_Huh?" he said._

"_You the one who's been calling me?" Sanzo asked again. The boy just continued to stare, a surprised, innocent expression on his face._

"_I haven't been calling anyone. Who are you?_"

Suddenly Hakkai slapped her, bring her out of her small flash.

"Wh-what?" Sanzo said coming back to earth.

"Let him go." Hakkai ordered. When Sanzo realized, she released Goku and Hakkai started to tend him.

Gojyo was trying to fight Uzume, but if Goku was no match for her, there was no way he was.

Sanzo felt tears fill her eyes and she clenched her fists. She felt her heart beat faster as her body became cold.

Again. It was happening again!

Images began to flow into her head. But they weren't of Kyoumyou. They were of someone else. But who?

"_You're hair... It's like the sun!"_

"_You fool!! Do you realize what you just did?! You have sinned against heaven!"_

"_K...Kon...zen... Wh...Why?"_

"'_Why'? Because I was bored."_

"_KONZEN!!"_

Light exploded from Sanzo as the image of child, crying came to her mind. A child she knew all to well. She felt herself become empty as waiting for some power to come and fill her now, and the was just a siren call, calling for something to come.

And come it did.

A shadow appeared and began to slither towards Sanzo quickly wanting to get to her before anything else could. When it was just a foot from the form of a giant white snake appeared and it then jumped into Sanzo.

Hakkai, who was blow away from her, shielding Goku and Gojyo, who had forgotten about Uzume, could only watch with wide eyes as she began to transform. Her hair grew longer and it went from being sun gold, to a snow white as she grew a few inches and her skin became even paler.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal two ruby red cat like eyes. In the sky clouds began to roll together, forming a dark storm.

Uzume's light pink eyes narrowed.

"So you're one of his followers," she hissed coldly. "The one who hurt Amaterasu!" She brandished her spear. "I will not show you mercy!!" She charge forward, and Sanzo(or the person she had transformed into), fixed her with a frightening gaze, then moved to the right, so fast Hakkai thought she had vanished. Then when she reappeared, she was in a tree and had deep scratch on her cheek. Uzume sliced the tree and 'Sanzo' jumped into the air. The thunder roared loudly, and rain began to fall like a waterfall, drenching everything and 'Sanzo' was surrounded by a white light making her look like lightening as she hit the ground. Then she charged forward, fang bared. She would have bitten into Uzume's neck, but Uzume brought up her spear just in time to block, making 'Sanzo' bite into it. Uzume then threw 'Sanzo' into a rock. Uzume was just about to stab her, when suddenly she heard a voice,

"_Uzume! Return to me! Now!"_

Uzume immediately stopped her attack. Then with a curse she called her weapon back.

"You were lucky."she hissed. Then in a flash of light she vanished.

With the threat now gone, 'Sanzo' stood. She started towards the others, but stopped. Gojyo, who had been watching with wide eyes, spoke up.

"Sanzo?" The woman looked up, her eyes suddenly a sad amethyst. Gojyo blinked. "Sanzo?" he said again. She didn't respond. She walked over to Hakkai and Goku. At first Hakkai thought he should pull away, but then he suddenly felt it would be alright.

'Sanzo' bent down next to them and placed her hand on Goku's chest. There was a flow of light and Goku's wound was healed. 'Sanzo' bent down to his ear.

"I'm sorry."she whispered. A moment later Goku suddenly started to breath again!

"Goku!" Hakkai gasped, looking him over as Gojyo ran over. 'Sanzo' then stood and then with a sad look vanished in flash of light. Gojyo and Hakkai looked around.

"Sanzo?!" But it was no use.

She was gone.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Wow. Once agin Tsuki did not appear(and that one was looooooooooooooong). But the villains have! And not only that but I finally got some GxS fluff in there!(Look, he won fair and square so no complaining!)

What will happen next? What happened to Sanzo? What was wrong with Uzume? Why did Sanzo run? Where is she going? Where is Tsuki when you need him? Why am I asking you? If I don't know there's no way you would!

Also, try to guess who that spirit was. I'll give you a hint: 'White Snake'.


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

(Note: I'm skipping to the 5th book and going straight into my own storyline, why? Because I want to get this story done with soon!)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

//Dream//

_Goku was sitting in his cave. The cave that had he had been trapped in for over 500 years. There were no chains, or bars on the entrance, but Goku found he couldn't move. No... it wasn't that he couldn't... It was that he didn't want to leave because he was waiting for someone. _

"_She's not coming." a voice said. Goku turned his head and saw a person was leaning against his back. He looked just like Goku except his hair was longer and his eyes more cat like._

"_You... who are you?" he asked. The person grinned. _

"_I'm you." he said. Goku blinked._

"_But how...?" The other him shrugged._

"_Heck if I know. I've just been here since the beginning." he said. Goku looked away. He didn't want to talk to that guy for some reason. He just stared at the cave entrance, waiting. "She's not coming."_

"_Huh?!" Goku said. "What do you mean?"_

"_She's not here. She's gone. You didn't keep a tight enough of hold on her. You didn't even try to control her," the other him said with a scowl. "And now she's gone."_

"_Gone? But where?!"_

//End Dream//

Goku slowly opened his eyes. He was in a brightly lit room, a hotel room he figured.

"Where.... am I?" he muttered. He looked at his hand. "What... Happened?"

Then it all came back to him.

The sound of a drum, the woman, Sanzo...

Sanzo!!

He shot up and looked around.

"Sanzo...?" he said, hoping to see Sanzo. Whenever he was hurt, she would usually be in the room with him, reading the paper. But not this time. This time he didn't see anyone. "Sanzo!" he said louder as he scrambled out of bed.

"Goku!" Hakkai said worriedly as he threw the door open. "You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"Hakkai! Where's Sanzo! Is she alright?" Goku asked.

"Goku, take it easy. We don't know if you're fully healed." Hakkai said, trying to avoid the subject. But Goku would not have that.

"I'm fine! But what about Sanzo?!" he asked. Gojyo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Shit! You actually survived! Looks like I owe you money Hakkai." he said. Hakkai decided to ignore him.

"Goku, do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah! I remember Sanzo was about to get killed by a psycho woman! Where is she?! What happened to her?" Goku demanded. "Hakkai! Tell me!" Hakkai was silent for a moment. Then finally he said,

"We... We don't know." Goku didn't know why, but he began to shake.

"Wh.... What do you mean you don't know?! What happened?!"

"We don't know!" Gojyo suddenly yelled, surprising Goku. "We... don't know...." He then began to explain how Sanzo had lit up in bright flash of light and then transformed into a another person, who fought the woman, and then ran off when the battle was over. When he had finished explaining, Goku fell to his knees.

"S...So that's it... She's gone?" he breathed as he thought of Sanzo. "No... No! She can't be! I won't believe it!" He got up to run, but Hakkai and Gojyo grabbed him.

"Goku! Wait! You shouldn't be pushing yourself! We don't know if you're fully healed yet!"

"Hold up, Saru! The last thing we need is for you to collapse again!"

"Lemme go!" They all struggled, when suddenly the door was thrown open.

"San-chan~! I'm back from the cruel, frozen waste lands of antarctica!" Tsuki sang as he threw the door open(**GWNL:** What a way to ruin a serious moment!). He then blinked at the scene before him. Gojyo was holding Goku by his waist, and Hakkai had his arms around his chest. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I'll just leave you all alone." he said as he started to leave the room.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?!" Gojyo yelled, releasing Goku.

"You really want to know?" Tsuki asked. He looked around. "Hey, where's San-chan? I have her pills? I even brought her more tampons." Everyone went quiet, and Tsuki immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

They all then proceeded to tell Tsuki everything that had happened. When they were finished, Tsuki was silent. His silence was deafening to Goku because he knew Tsuki was many things, but quiet wasn't one of them.

"Tsuki?" he said. Tsuki ignored him as he walked to a fire place, where his tea was boiling. He had decided to make some as they talked.

"Tsuki?" Hakkai asked. Tsuki still didn't say anything. He just blew on his tea and started to drink it.

"Oi! Say something!" Gojyo demanded.

"Something." Tsuki said. Gojyo fell to the floor. Didn't he have this conversation before?! "Say something else!"

"Something else." Gojyo twitched.

"Do you want to get pounded?!"

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time." Tsuki calmly said. "I think women hate me, cause every one I met has sent me flying in some way. Y'know I have a theory: I think women were created to destroy man. I mean, think about it: They're good at manipulating people, they can throw you up to the moon and back--"

"Tsuki!" snapped Goku.

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" he snapped back. "You screwed up! Bad! All of you! You not only lost, but lost your leader! You're lucky I'm soooo good at keeping my temper under control, or you would all be dead!" Goku stared at him, eyes wide. Tsuki was never like this before. Never. Tsuki took a breath. "What the hell did you think was going to happen when you let yourself get stabbed through? Did you think she was going to let Uzume get away with it?! Did you think she would stick around just so it could happen again?! Did you honestly think that?!" Goku looked at the floor, knowing there was nothing he say. Gojyo and Hakkai just hung back, not really knowing what to do.

Tsuki turned away from them.

"I thought... I thought you loved her. I really did. But if you're going to do stupid things to hurt her, then maybe I was wrong!"

"I never hurt her! I was trying to protect her!" Goku yelled, trying to defend himself.

"How was dying protecting?!" Tsuki suddenly yelled, whipping towards him pain filling his eyes. "How is dying and leaving that person behind to mourn alone for over 500 years protecting?" Tsuki had to take deep breaths now as Konzen came to his mind.

"When you die... That's it. It's over. There's no second chance. You never get to see the ones you love again, or hold them... And those loved ones never gets to see you again. So... why are so many people willing to throw their life away?!" he yelled as he threw the tea cup onto the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. Then he suddenly grabbed Goku.

"Do you love her?! Do you?!" Goku didn't know what to say.

"I..." Tsuki didn't give him a chance to finish.

"If you do love her, then become stronger! That way you can not only you protect her, but you can protect yourself!" He then released Goku and walked towards the door.

"I can't... Keep doing this. It's your lives. You both messed up. Now clean up your messes." he said as he opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai asked him.

"The bar. I think I'm going to go downstairs and see if I can get drunk for the first time." Tsuki said cooly.

"Heh. You? Never drunk? I find that hard to believe." Gojyo said with a hollow laugh. Tsuki returned it.

"Well, I never saw the point. After all, alcohol tastes horrible. I've had rum cake though." Then he turned to Goku. "As for you, before you come down and talk to me you better stay up here and think looooooooong and hard about what you want and what you're going to from here on out." He was one step from leaving, then he clenched his teeth and grabbed another tea cup and threw it at Goku's head. "Baka saru!!"

"Ow!!" Goku cried as he hit the floor hard.

"What is with you?! Just what are your feelings for Sanzo anyway?!" Tsuki yelled. Goku just stared blankly at him and that made Tsuki angrier, so he left. Because if he had stayed he would have seriously hurt Goku and he knew that if he hurt that stupid monkey...

Sanzo would never forgive him.

When he left, all three demons were all silent, but for different reasons. Gojyo and Hakkai were silent because they felt bad they didn't do anything for Sanzo and because they knew exactly how Tsuki felt, while Goku was silent from confusion.

"What's with him? Why's he so... angry?" he asked them. Gojyo just 'ch'ed as he lit a smoke.

"If you really don't know... Then you really are a baka." Then he too left the room. Hakkai, meanwhile, walked over to Goku and helped him into the bed.

"Oh, my. It seems Tsuki really got you with that cup. You're bleed." he said as he used his chi to heal Goku.

"Hakkai..." Goku said slowly, looking at him. "I don't understand. I never... felt like this. How am I suppose to answer Tsuki when I'm not sure myself? How am I suppose to know if I'm in love? I mean... Whenever I think about Sanzo, my heart beats faster, and I always feel giddy. But she's six years older than me! And she's been raising me all these years so she's like my mom! And besides, she's a priest! Her and me.... it would just be wrong." Hakkai smiled.

"Yet despite knowing all that, you still find yourself wanting to be with her, don't you?" he asked. "Even though you know you shouldn't be feeling this way, and that it's forbidden, you still want to be near her and protect her no matter what." Then he stood.

"I can't tell you your feelings, because I think you already know them." Then he left, leaving Goku alone.

//Meanwhile//

Down stairs, Tsuki was drinking his 10th drink.

"Still nothing. Leave the bottle." Tsuki told the bar keep as Gojyo sat down next to him.

"What's that?" he asked him.

"Red wine. I never had a thirst for it, but Ama-chan loved it." Tsuki replied boredly as he played with the cup. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'll have a beer." Gojyo told the bartender. When had gotten his drink, he turned to Tsuki.

"So do you always help your rival fall in love with your woman, or is it just a one time thing?" Tsuki laughed.

"Heh. It's a one time thing. I know when to admit defeat. Besides..." he said as he looked into his cup. "I have a love. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe and trust me, I know. I've seen the universe."

"Eh? You had a girl friend? What was she? A Buddha?" Gojyo asked, looking completely surprised. This Tsuki almost fell out of seat from laughing.

"Next in line actually!" he said. Then ignoring Gojyo he continued, "She was the most important thing in the universe to me, but in the end.... I couldn't protect her. Instead, she had to protect me." He looked up to the ceiling where he knew Goku was warring with his feelings. "Sanzo looks just like her. She acts like her, talks like her... When I first saw her I thought that she could be my beloved angel, but I wrong. Sanzo smokes, drinks, kills.... Konzen couldn't stand smoking and drinking? She hated the taste. Killing? Well... she only did it when someone threaten someone she cared about." Gojyo listen closely as he drank his beer.

'_Poor idiot. He's still love sick puppy.'_ he thought as he continued to listen.

//Upstairs//

Goku laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of his room as he lied in bed.

'_Sanzo... Before her, I was all alone. And because of that I hated everything. I was so lonely... Then she appeared before me. Now that I think about it... I think... I was attracted to her the moment I saw her. Even though I thought she was a man. And as I got closer to her I began to think that... I wanted to be with her and no one else. I needed her. I've always needed her. And as I grew I wanted her to need me too. I always did whatever I could to hang on to her because I was afraid if I let her go, I would be alone like before. And I was really afraid of that. But in the end all I did was hurt her. That's all I do. But...'_ Goku looked outside and stared at the sun and he realized for the first time how lonely it looked, hanging alone in that sky. _'But even so I still want to see her. Even though I'm a demon and she's a human. Even though it's wrong and forbidden. I want to be near her so much because... Because...'_

//Downstairs//

"Sanzo and Konzen... Are not the same. They were never the same. No matter how much I wished it, they're not. I've only just begun to realize that."

'_Even though they have the same soul.... Konzen's gone. She'll never return. No matter how much I want to see her.'_

"I love Konzen. Goku loves Sanzo. They're both my friends and Hoshi told me that when you care about someone, you do what's best for them no matter how it affects you. Even though it'll hurt to see someone who's so much like my Konzen to be in the arms of another, if she's happy well... Eventually I will be too." Tsuki said as he tossed the glass and began to drink the bottle. "But right now, they're just being idiots. And until they finally admit their love to each other, I won't be able to move on."

"Will you really be okay?" Gojyo asked him. Tsuki didn't look at him. He just played with drink.

"In time I will. It'll hurt for awhile, but someday in the distant future, I'll be able to move on. And who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone else too."

'_Those old sayings... "The pain won't last forever," or "In time it will go away". Those are all sad lies._

_The pain doesn't go away. When something hurts a person's heart, the pain stays there forever. And because those wounds never heal we have to learn to live with the pain. As we become stronger the pain feels smaller, but it's still there. But even so...'_

"Hey, Tsuki?"

Tsuki turned and saw Goku walking towards him, fully clothed. From the determined look in his eyes, Tsuki guessed Goku had finally made a decision, but he kept silent.

"I... I've made a decision." Goku continued. For a second Tsuki watched him emotionlessly, then he smiled.

"Oh? Have you?"

'_Even so we can't let the pain stop us from moving on and enjoying life. We can't let the pain make us forget all the others that are still here. Otherwise, all we'll ever have is regret.'_

"Yes. I've decided that I'm going to become stronger. So I can protect Sanzo and myself! That way I can make sure Sanzo never gets hurt again." This made Tsuki smile even more.

'_It's important to remember that pain and how you felt. That way you learn from those mistakes and they become lessons that you can pass on to others.'_

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"I'm to learn magic! And I want you to teach me!" Goku said. Both Tsuki and Gojyo froze with shock when they heard that. Gojyo had shattered his glass in his hand, so it was bleeding now. Tsuki just set his down.

"Okay, I'm drunk now. I could have sworn you asked me to teach you magic."

"I did! Look, that girl had some powerful magic, I could feel it! And Sanzo has it too!" Goku said. "If I'm going to be able to help her and defeat Uzume, I'm going to need to learn it too! And you're only person I know who can help me so please!" Tsuki stared at him for a bit, then sighed.

"Alright, on one condition: From here on out, you call me Sensei!" Gojyo whipped toward them.

"Are you two serious?!"

"Of course I am! I always wanted someone to call me sensei!" Tsuki said. Gojyo twitched, the grabbed Goku.

"You come here!" he said as he dragged him a few feet away. "Dude, how hard were you hit? This is Tsuki you're asking to teach ya! This is the guy who brought a whole city from the ground! The same guy who couldn't even cast a simple wind spell!"

"I can hear you, ya know!" Tsuki snapped. "And I'd like to see ya cast a spell!" Goku sighed.

"I know Tsuki's a idiot. I mean, he wears girl's clothes all the time, but he's all I got."

"Again, I can hear you!" Tsuki pouted. "This isn't the first time I was a person's only choice, and like all the other times, I'll take it! You start tomorrow!"

"Alright! Thanks Tsuki, I won't disappoint you!" Goku said eagerly.

"Well, at this point nothing you do can disappoint me." Tsuki muttered as he took a swing of the bottle. Then he saw his brother enter with Hakkai. Apparently Hakkai had gone out to buy more bandages and had run into Susanowa.

"Onii-chan! Yo!" he said with a goofy grin. "Guess what? Goku's my new pupal!" Susanowa simply looked at the bottle in Tsuki's hands.

"That's it. No more wine for you." he said as he took it.

"I'm not drunk! It's true!" Tsuki whined as he tried to snatch it back. "Give it! Give it!"

"Goku, is he serious?" Hakkai asked Goku, who nodded.

"Yeah. I'm go to become stronger by learning magic and Tsuki's the only one I know who can teach me." Susanowa turned to Tsuki.

"You're going to teach? You who lost a shikigami on earth?"

"You make it sound so bad."

"It took over the forest for over a thousand years and almost killed your girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay. It was very bad. But I'm older, wiser, and more mature now. Besides, I have made any mistakes like that ever since." Now everyone turned to look at him, even Hakuryu.

"Excuse me?" they all said at the same time.

**//Flash Backs//(Note: These are going to be scene from all the stupid things Tsuki did. If you want to skip this, just scroll on down.)**

"_Hey! I wonder what this does!" said Tsuki as she walked over to a giant lever._

"_Don't touch that!" snapped Sanzo. She didn't know what that lever did, but it couldn't be good._

"_Oh, c'mon! What's the worse that could possible happen?" Tsuki said as she pulled the lever. Just then the whole room began to shake so bad, Sanzo lost her balance and fell into Tsuki, who caught her. They heard a bunch of cracking and rumbling and finally after a few minutes it stopped. Tsuki and Sanzo shared a look then went over to a small window. Their eyes became the size of dinner plates._

"_Ooh... So that's what the flying part meant... This must be some kind of flying city... Oops!" said Tsuki with a sweat drop. Sanzo glared at her._

"_BAKA!!" she yelled as she hit Tsuki hard with her fan._

"_OUCH! Itami! Pain!" Tsuki cried._

"_Get us down!!" Sanzo yelled._

"_All right, all right. It shouldn't be that hard, after all I'm great at crashing things." said Tsuki as she went to the control panel. Sanzo stared at her._

'_....I'm so gonna die.' she thought._

"_Let's see... I think this lands it." said Tsuki as she pushed a button. Just then they began to float off the floor like astronauts in outer space!_

"_Tsuki!! What the hell did you do?!" yelled Sanzo as she grabbed some stones._

"_Apparently I turned off the gravity! Don't worry! I'll fix it!" said Tsuki as she air swam back to the control panel. She pushed the button again and both she and Sanzo fell to the floor with a thump. "S-see? No problem." gasped Tsuki._

"_I'm so going to kill you!" panted Sanzo as she aimed her gun at her._

"_WAAH! Clam down, Sanzo! Calm!" cried Tsuki. "I'm sure this next button will get us down! That or it'll blow us up." _

"_WHAT?!?!" But before she could stop her, Tsuki had already pushed the button. Everything seemed still for a moment, then the whole city started falling. _

"_WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"_Yeah..." said Tsuki with a sweat drop as he rubbed his head. "It seemed I mixed up the elvish word for rage and lies mixed up, so I accidently cast a 'Spell of No Lies' on you instead of a 'Spell of no Rage' like I intended too."_

"_**YOU DID WHAT?!**__" yelled Sanzo as she started to strangle Tsuki. "I'll kill you!"_

"_So, let me get this straight... You played around with spells you could barely understand and you made it so my niece couldn't lie and you turned yourself into a cat." said Kanzeon as she drummed her fingers. _

"_Uh... Yeah pretty much." said Tsuki with a sweat drop._

"_Lord Tsuki-Yomi, how could you be so irresponsible?" exclaimed Jiroushin with a sweat drop._

"_Hm... How indeed?" mumbled Tsuki._

"_And what do you want me to do? You're the god of both the Spirt world __**and **__the moon. Surely you could handle something as simple as this." said the Kanzeon._

"_True but... Right now I'm too lazy, and I'm a cat. And I'm sick of looking through all those books. So can you help us? Please?" said Tsuki._

"_I don't see why I should." said the Kanzeon boredly._

"_Oh, c'mon!!" whined Tsuki._

"_Forget it, boyo. I'm not going to help you and no amount of begging and pleading will change my mind." said the Kannon._

'_Oh, really?' Tsuki thought. Then he began to paw on the Kannon chair while crying,_

"_Please! Please, San-chan's gonna kill me if I don't reverse the spell! Please!"_

_//10 minutes later//_

_The goddess twitched as Tsuki continued to whine and plea._

"_Please! I don't wanna die yet!"_

"_There." said Tsuki. "You're a despicable liar again. And best of all none of your friends are even the slightest aware that you're actually a girl! They're all such idiots!"_

"_TSUKI!" Sanzo suddenly yelled, wide eyes filled with fear and anger._

"_Huh?" said Tsuki as she turned. She turned paper white and her hair stood as her face looked like the portrait 'Scream'. Standing in the doorway with a smile and two dots for eyes, was Hakkai._

"_S...Sanzo...?" he said. He heard voices from Sanzo's room and decided to come and see. Tsuki and Sanzo just stood there._

"_Don't move." whispered Tsuki. "Maybe he doesn't see us." Sanzo glared at her, then whacked her with her fan, while saying words that went __**WAY **__above the rating._

"_Someone else? Who?" asked Goku. Suddenly a man with long shaggy black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes came from the air vent and landed right in from front of Sanzo._

"_Hey, San-chan! Sorry, I'm late, but you guys are hard to find! I thought you were headin' west and here I find that ya are headin' back east! Make up your minds!" Tsuki said as he dug in a bag, not noticing that Goku and Gojyo were right behind him. "Oh, and I got somethin' to hide your breast from those naive idiots, because the bandages are not workin' out for me and--" He stopped. "The naive idiots are right behind me, aren't they?"_

"_Afraid so." said Hakkai. Tsuki turned and came face to face with the two very confused naive idiots. "Oh.... Hello, naive idiots.... Eh, heh, heh..." Then he pulled out a hat and put it on. Nothing happened. "Hey! I'm not disappearing!"_

"_Of course you're not, idiot!" said Sanzo as many anime veins appeared on her._

"_But it worked for Chichiri on Fushigi Yugi!" whined Tsuki. Sanzo twitched and whacked Tsuki on his head. _

"_Baka!" Little stars were flying around Tsuki's head._

"_Ooh, look... It's the constellation of Suzaku..." he muttered._

"_Sanzo!" he cried as he latched onto Sanzo's arm._

"_What is it this time?" she asked._

"_Uh... Remember the Kraken from the flying, underground city?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Remember when I told you I dumped it somewhere?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Did I tell you where I dumped it?"_

"_No..." Then Sanzo realized. "Oh, Tsuki, you didn't!" _

"_I did." Just then a bunch of tentacles exploded from the lake._

_Tsuki slammed the door open._

"_It's begun! 24 hours of hell! We're all gonna die! Oh, it's the end of the world! Oh, the horror! The horror!" he cried. Today he was a young man with short black hair and grey eyes._

"_Huh? Tsuki? What's wrong?" asked Hakkai as he looked at him._

"_You sick or somethin'?" asked Goku._

"_No! Is this some kind of trick question? Don't you guys realize what today is?!" Tsuki asked frantically. The others just stared at him blankly. He hit his head. "Arg! I have no hormone pills for Sanzo! I forgot to make them, and now there won't be any for 24 hours! Don't you fools know what that means?!" The others continued to stare blankly at him. He growled. "Arg!! Honestly! Do I have to spell it out for ya'll?! PMS!!" Suddenly it clicked in Gojyo head and he dropped the weights. _

"_Oh my god!!" he exclaimed as he fell out of his seat._

"_Huh? What's wrong?" asked a confused Goku._

"_FOOL!!" yelled Gojyo. "Don't you know what PMS is!! It's something women get every month! It makes them act nuts! And who is the only female of the group?"_

"_Uh... Sanzo?"_

"_Right! Now imagine her 10xs worse than usual!" Goku turned whiter than paper._

"_Oh shit!!" he yelled. Even Hakuryu looked afraid._

"_Now, calm down you two." said Hakkai. "Tsuki, are you sure?"_

"_Positive! Just trust me when I say I know!" said Tsuki as he ran over to the window._

"_Are you really sure? I saw Sanzo earlier and she seemed to be perfectly pleasant." said Hakkai._

"_Hakkai, when have you ever known San-chan to be perfectly pleasant? Or even pleasant for that matter?" asked Tsuki as he opened the window._

"_We gotta get out of here!" cried Goku as he ran over to the window as well._

"_I'm with you!" yelled Gojyo._

"_Now everybody, please!!" said Hakkai as he pulled them all away from the window. "Be reasonable! We're on the 3__rd__ floor!"_

"_Hakkai, it's going to be a 24 hours of an emotional roller coaster with Sybil at the wheel until I can make those pills! Trust me, I know!" said Tsuki as he started to jump out the window._

"_Tsuki! You can't go out that way!" cried Hakkai as he grabbed Tsuki's arm. _

"_Sure I can! And Hakkai, I hope you know I'm perfectly prepared to gnaw my own arm off." said Tsuki as he tried to pull away._

"_Now Tsuki, calm down! I assure you, Sanzo does not have PMS today!" assured Hakkai. Suddenly Sanzo entered, wearing her usual entire._

"_Oh, boys..." she said slowly. "Do you think I'm pretty?" All the boys froze._

"_I'm outta here!" Gojyo yelled as he bolted out of the room._

"_You were saying?" asked Tsuki._

"_As you were." said Hakkai as he released him._

"_WHOA!! HEY! Hey! I thought you were just going to make a small whirlwind... NOT START A FRICKIN' HURRICANE!!" yelled Gojyo as he grabbed on to a rock. Hakkai was shielding Sanzo and Hakuryu. _

"_WAAH!! I don't like small spells! They're hard!" whined Tsuki._

"_Shouldn't it be the other way around?!" yelled Gojyo._

"_Wow! This place is so lively. And look at all that food!" said Goku as he looked at it from an ally. "Right, Tsuki?" he said as he looked back at Tsuki. Then he did a anime fall when he saw the get up Tsuki was wearing. He was wearing golden bullets, grenades, a bazooka gun on his back and was holding two rifles(basically a army man.)._

"_What's with that get up?!" yelled Goku. _

"_In case you've forgotten, we have no money. And I'm tired of stealin', so I'm just going to shoot my way through!" said Tsuki as the sunglasses he was wearing flashed. "Follow me if you want to eat!"_

"_What is your name? Age?" he asked._

"_Genjyo Sanzo. 23 years old." said Tsuki cutely. Minister Chan shook in delight and grabbed his hands._

"_Please marry me!" he said. Goku turned paper white as his jaw dropped through the floor when he heard this._

"_How can you say that?!" cried Chan. Then he made a globe appear. "Who was the one who showed me this appearance?!" he asked as the globe floated in the air. The globe then showed a image of Tsuki in the form of Sanzo, posing sexily. Gojyo's jaw dropped, Hakkai stared, and Sanzo blushed a little. Goku screamed loudly. They were__** soooooooo **__dead!_

"_Shit!!" Tsuki cried as he made a actually whirlwind and blew Chan far, far away. _

"_Die Sanzo!" yelled the money monster as he was about to attack Sanzo._

"_Sanzo, look out!" said Hakkai as he got in front of Sanzo._

"_Wait!" a voice suddenly yelled. Everyone turned and saw Tsuki, disguised as Sanzo, except he was half naked. Hakkai just stared as Gojyo twitched a little along with Goku, who was blushing while Sanzo twitched. A lot. The money monster blushed as he became love struck._

"_S-Sanzo..." he said in lovestruck voice. _

"_Now's the time!" Tsuki yelled in his normal voice as he used Goku's weapon to attack the money monster. He knocked the money monster out, then the monster went back to Chan. Tsuki grinned. "Ha! Fighting sleek and sexily a success!"_

"_Can't you use the door like a normal person?" she asked flatly. Damn. She __**so **__wasn't in the mood for him._

"_Ha, ha! Actually, I just wanted to give you something." he said with a odd smile._

"_Oh?" said Sanzo. Just then Tsuki threw mud in her face! She blinked, then snarled "What the hell was that for?!" Tsuki stuck his tongue out._

"_Nngh! Come get me, old lady!" he taunted as he backed away from the window._

"_What, are you 5?!" Sanzo growled. "It's raining out there, dickwad!"_

"_What's the matter?" teased Tsuki with a sly grin. "Afraid you're gonna melt like the wicked witch you are?" Hakkai, who was watching from the doorway, stared at Tsuki like he was crazy(which he was.)._

_"How... How did you manage to turn Sanzo into a child?!" Hakkai asked, positively livid with rage._

_"I didn't! Not that it hasn't happen before. I just got her switched!" Tsuki said quickly, circling away from Hakkai. "Sanzo, our Sanzo, is 500 years in the past, and her, er, ancestor, is in little Kouryuu's time and little Kouryuu's with us."_

_"So you're telling me you somehow managed to switch out three people?" growled Gojyo as he took a few steps towards Tsuki. "How the hell did you manage to do that?!"_

_"It wasn't just me! I had help from me!" Tsuki said, now backing away from Gojyo as well. "Arg! It's too complicated to explain!"_

_"You've done a lotta things, Tsuki, but this has to be the dumbest!" Goku yelled at him as he started towards Tsuki as well._

_"Apparently you haven't known me very long! This is only the 3__rd__ dumbest!" _

"_Look you dumb, chickens...." Tsuki said as he backed away from the angry chickens before him. "I'm all out of crackers! See?" he showed them the empty bag, but the just glared at him._

"_Liar! You're holding out on us, aren't ya?" they seemed to say._

"_Arg! Look I don't have time for this! I'm outtie!" Tsuki said he turned. _

"_Ho! Not so fast!" suddenly a chicken tried to do a flying karate kick at him. "Chicken kung-fu!"_

"_No way!" Tsuki explained as they flew at him._

"_So you have seen her?" Susanowa asked a farmer, completely oblivious to Tsuki who was fighting off the kung-fu chickens with a stick, but he was losing badly. The farmer nodded._

"_Hai. She passed by a few days ago with a younger girl. Last I saw, they were heading towards a village." he told Susanowa. In the back ground Tsuki was getting his head pecked to death by the chicken._

"_Can you tell me which village?" As the farmer told Susanowa the name of the village, Tsuki became frustrated with the chicken._

"_That it! You're crispy fried!" he chanted a spell and suddenly a blast of fire appeared and cooked all the chickens. _

"_My chickens!" exclaimed the farmer with tear._

"_Tsuki!!" hissed Susanowa, like a snake._

"_What? I won! They started it!"_

"_Ow... Hey! I found another underground city!"_

"_Don't touch anything!"_

"_Oooh! Pretty buttons..."_

"_Don't touch!!"_

_BOOM! CRASH! RUMBLE!_

"_TSUKI!!!!!!"_

"_Hey," he greeted. "Can you tell me where I am?" The penguins all blinked up at him cutely him for a minute, then they all suddenly pulled out butcher knifes and started to attack him! "Waugh! Not again!"_

"_Tsuki! Stop playing with those birds and find out where we are!" Susanowa yelled from the tower._

"_Who the hell is playing?!" Tsuki yelled as he ran for his immortal life._

"_Get him!!" the penguins yelled in penguin language as they chased after him._

**//End Flashback//(Okay, it's over.)**

"See? All those problems were worst." Tsuki said. "Man, you guys have a long memory. Those took up 5 pages at least." Then he walked over to Goku and grabbed him. "Well, ether way, monkey boy's mine now. C'mon! We're going somewhere where you can't hurt anybody." Susanowa sighed as he turned to the band.

"Gentleman, if you will." The band then began to play the funeral music for dead soldier.

"Enough already!!" Tsuki snapped. Goku laughed nervously.

'_Kannon, please let me come out with all my body parts in tact.'_ he silently prayed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

GWNL: Well, Goku made his own grave stone didn't he? Well, next chapter we get to see Tsuki train Goku and who knows. Maybe I'll show San-chan.

But before we sign off, I gotta ask: Why do all like Tsuki so much? Don't get me wrong, I love him but most people don't like Ocs, so why him?

Review!


	30. How Tsuki was made

I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter, so I thought I'd share all of Tsuki's information and how he was created. And of course my other Ocs too.

_**Tsuki Yomi (aka: My Beloved Idiot.)**_

Originally, Tsuki was created for a different fanfic called 'Innocent Blood', but no one was reading it so I tossed it.

In Innocent Blood though there were many differences from the Girl Sanzo series, but I also kept a few things.

Tsuki was always crazy(that will never change), he was the god of the moon, and he was always Konzen's past lover(though in Innocent Blood they were both boys.)

But in Innocent Blood, Tsuki was on Kougaiji's team and was going to be his yaoi lover.

**Tsuki: **WHAT?!! You were going to pair me with the demon prince?!

**Kougaiji**: ..... Twitch

**GWNL:** Damn straight I was! Sorry, but when I first saw Kougaiji I thought 'What stiff.' so I thought someone with Tsuki's personality would help him loosen up!(or drive him completely insane.). It was actually pretty fun writing the two together, but like I said no one read the story.

Also, in Innocent blood Tsuki used the name Zanshi to keep his true form hidden. Oh! And he had a demon form, but he used Konzen's arm bracelet as a limiter(which he wears all the time if you paid attention.).

Tsuki was always the youngest child of his family and was an out cast as well because of his heritage. And he was always really close to his sister.

Now you're probably wondering how he came into the Sanzo Girl stories. Well, when I created Sanzo's femine side I knew she would need someone to talk to about her woman needs, but it didn't seem fun to just create a crazy woman so I brought Tsuki back from the grave and turned him into the master of disguise.

And also at first, I didn't think anyone would like him, so I was going to kill him off in the first season. But when I saw how much people loved him, I had to keep him.

I must say that Tsuki was my favorite character to write and I'm so happy people loved him as well. He was an excellent lover, a good brother, a darling friend, and most of all... A brilliant comic relief! And since I've come to love him so much, I will be using him in future works.

**Tsuki:** Great... Now I need a story. (looks at Kougaiji) Hello, Kou-chan...

**Kougaiji:** Don't even think about it.

**Tsuki:** Oh, come on! I was made for you! And we'd get along so well...

**Kougaiji:** No! And GWNL! Don't even think about it!

**GWNL:** Of course not. Wouldn't dream of it.(hand reaches for keyboard.)

**Kougaiji: **Keep away from that thing! Nooo!!

Tsuki: Give it up, Moron. She has the source of the universe in her hands.


	31. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After Tsuki had dragged Goku out of the bar, he summoned a cloud and flew them to a mountain that seemed familiar to Goku, but he couldn't quite place it. Susanowa had taken in Gojyo and Hakkai to train them in a different sort of magic that he said wouldn't be right for Goku.

Speaking of Goku, he was seriously starting to regret his decision to ask Tsuki to teach him magic. As soon as they had reached the mountain, Tsuki had put him to worry right away, making him carry boulders, stand under water falls in the middle of the night, and he had him stand on one hand a top a very narrow rock in a canyon while balancing two mini boulders on each leg. But what had to be the worst was that Tsuki had turned the whole forest into a large house of torture by setting all sorts of traps, so he never knew what was going to pop up.

"Remind me," he said on the third day of training as he carried a boulder up a hill. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're a love sick school boy who's lost his girl and wants to someone win her back." Tsuki said as he sat atop the boulder Goku was carrying while eating Ramen. "You know, they could write a song about you. May I'll do. Yeah, I could do the blues."

"Not that! I meant why am I carrying this huge rock!!" Goku yelled. "And do you have to eat? It's bad enough you're riding, but this is torture!"

"What? Being a sensei is hard work. Gotta keep up my energy." Tsuki said as he took another surp. "And the reason you're carrying this rock is because we need to get your body stronger. Remember what I told ya while back? If you're body can't handle the magic will eat ya and you die."

"Yeah, I remember that, but I'm a demon! I'm already strong!" Tsuki finished his ramen.

"Oh, so you think because you're a demon you should get special treatment?" Then flipped down and kicked Goku from out under the boulder and then, still doing the flip, landed the boulder on the ground as Goku flew into an area where he hid some spikes.

"Whoa!" Goku cried as he barely dodged them. Tsuki smirked.

"Play in there awhile." he said as he watched Goku get hit by a swinging log. Then he looked up towards the afternoon sun.

'_We're running out of time. I'm going to have to take it up a notch if we're going to be ready in time.'_ he turned his attention to Goku, who was now barely dodging the swing pengalum. _'Goku... In the next three days you're going to find out things that are best left forgotten or never found out. But if you're going to have a future with anybody, then you're gonna have to know. I'm not even sure how all this is going to turn out. But... I have to try. This has to work. Otherwise, the mission Kannon sent you on will never be complete and this world is doomed.'_

//Meanwhile//

Elsewhere, far across the eastern sea board in a ancient Chinese palace, Sanzo found herself on a pillowly soft bed. When she opened her eyes she saw that the bed was in the center of some kind of garden that held many types of flowers and a peach tree. There was also a small pond where many pink lotus floated.

"I see you're awake at last." a soft voice said from behind her. Sanzo whipped around and saw a woman with snow white hair that glittered like freshly polished diamonds and ruby red eyes. She wore a white kimono with a pink shawl. Sanzo immediately scrambled up, almost stumbling into the pond.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. She reached for her gun only find it wasn't there. The woman calmly stared at her as she walked towards the bed.

"I am Bai SuZhen. You may know me as Madam White Snake." she said as she sat down. "My master asked me to look after you for a while."

"And just who is your master?" Sanzo asked with a fierce glare. Bai was unhindered though.

"My master is Susunowa. The lord of the storm. He is the source of my magic after all." she said.

"Why would he care about me?" Sanzo asked, still not trusting her.

"Because his brother cares so much about you." Then Bai held her hand out to her. "Won't you sit down? I'm sure you're still recovering from our battle."

"Battle?" Then it all came flowing back to her, the woman with the drum, Goku.... She whip her head around.

"He's not here," Bai told her. "None of them are. Don't you remember? You summoned me to defeat the one who hurt your beloved and when the battle was over you ran away from them." Sanzo looked at her reflection. She remembered what happened now. All of it. "They are all fine. Lord Tsuki is with them." Sanzo looked away from her reflection.

"Ch! Like I care about them! I don't care about them. I'm better off without them. And they're better off without me."

"Why is it you can only say that when you're not looking at your reflection?" Sanzo was silent for a moment, then she began to walk away.

"I don't have time for this. I have places to go and things to do."

"But not enough time to do so." At this Sanzo froze and so Bai continued. "You only have two weeks left. You'll never make it to India in time. Especially on foot." Sanzo whipped towards her.

"Then what do you want me to do?! Just stay and die here?! Why are you here anyway?! Why am I here?!"

"Because you need to be." Bai said as she stood and walked towards her. When she was close enough, she reached her hand out to her. "Koumyou would be very sad if he could see you at this moment."

"Shut up!!" Sanzo cried as she slapped her hand away. "What do you know about him?!" Bai gave her a sad look of pity.

"I know he loved you and he would be very sad to see you torture yourself like this." she said. "You love him, don't you?" Sanzo immediately knew she was talking about Goku and she felt her heart tighten.

"No! No I don't! I don't love anyone! He's just a stupid monkey who wouldn't go away!" she cried. She felt as if she was being back into a corner and there was no where to run. "He's... He's a kid! I'm 6 years older than him! And he's a demon! I'm a priest! There's no way I can love him. Not to mention he's a stupid child who whines too much, eats like a glutton, and is always trying to show off his muscles." Every time she tried to come up with a reason not to love him, she began to think of reason to love him.

'_He's sweet as hell, completely naive, always dependable... and always, always there for me even when I don't want him to be.'_

"Why do you care anyway?! I have nothing to do with you! You can't possibly understand!" At this Bai stared at her reflection in the lake.

"A long time ago when I still just a snake, I dreamed of becoming a goddess, so I took on human form and went to the human realm for the first time. There I met another snake demon, Xiao Qing, Lady Green Snake to you, who caused disasters in the area she lives. Feeling sorry for the people and hoping this would help me in my quest to become a goddess, I used my powers to hold her captive at the bottom of a lake before promising her that I'll come back in three hundred years to free her. Three hundred years I kept my promise and freed her. I then made her my sister, for by that time I had become lonely in the world and wished to have someone I felt 'safe' around me." she said. Sanzo didn't know why, but she felt as if the story was calming her down.

"Then while traveling we met a sorcerer called FaHai who like Rikudo, believed that every demon should be eliminated. But FaHai also knows that I was already in the process of becoming a goddess. He couldn't eliminate then so he vowed that he will destroy us if he sees us again. Back then I paid him no mind, for I thought I would soon become a goddess. But I'm afraid I was wrong.

Qing and I cane to rest in a half world called Ban Bu Duo where we tried our hardest to do good things by bringing rain to a places that hasn't had any water for three years. But Qing causes a great disaster which almost flooded the whole town. Being her elder sister, I took half the blame.

I lost my chance of becoming a goddess, but Lady Kannon informs her that I may have another opportunity if I defeats one of the lord of the underworld.

However when had opened the portal to the underworld we had accidentally brought a scholar Xu Xian and his friend to the demon world and now it was up to me to protect them from the demons. It wasn't that easy I assure you. Xu Xian was such a child and scaredy cat. It was quite annoying. And yet... I came to love him. But I was too afraid to tell him.

Then after the battle with the 8th lord of the underworld, Xu Xian confesses his feelings for me, claiming that from the first time he saw me it was like love at first sight. I was shocked and happy when I heard this, but I didn't tell him I felt the same, in fact I told him that his love was merely an illusion for my looks and nothing more, for I knew that in order for a human to go back to the human world they would have to be knocked by ghosts who would make them forget everything. Xu Xian knew about this so he avoided getting knocked much to my surprise, but... Just when he is about to go into the other realm that accursed FaHai tricks him into being knocked.

Now Xu Xian was back in the human world and has forgotten everything. I told myself it was for the best and returned to my quest.

Soon after I takes the final step to becoming a goddess, though I sees Xu Xian with another girl and I assumes that they are a couple. It was then that I could no longer deny that I was in love with Xu Xian and wished to be with him. Even though it was forbidden and meant I would have to give up all I had worked for. I wanted to be with him.

I confirmed this to Qing who told me that Xu Xian may have gotten knocked by the ghosts, but when Xu Xian saw me again, Xu Xian will again fall in love with me once more. So I turns down the chance to become a goddess and met Xu Xian once again. At first he didn't remember me at all, but I kept talking to him and never gave up. I realized I loved him and never wanted to let him go again. Eventually we got married and open a medicine shop. For a brief time, we live happily like lovers should.

But since demons and humans aren't supposed to marry, the town was struck by a plague and was soon on the verge of becoming extinct. After many hours of fighting, Qing, FaHai and, I finally agree to a truce and obtain the magical herb needed to help the population.

I later realized that I was pregnant. I was terrified at first, not knowing what to do. But Xu Xian talked to me and soon made me feel happy. I was... Happy to be expecting a child. I wanted it. More than anything I wanted to see the child Xu Xian and I had created together.

But Fahai had not given up on trying to eliminate Qing and I. One day while she was out, a follower of Fahai tricked me into drinking wine, which makes all snakes weak, thus forcing me to my true form. When Xian saw my hideous form, he was literally to death. Not wanting to lose him, I retrieved a herbal medicine from heaven and brought him back to life. I then tell him that he had a bad dream. I was so afraid he'd reject me if he ever found out the truth and leave me. I would have rather live a lie... than live alone.

But after giving birth to her son I can't control herself anymore and was forced to tell my husband the truth about my origins. I was ready for him to reject me and my child, but her then to my surprise... he accepted me. For who I was, not what. I was the happiest person in the world at that moment... But then Fahai attacked and in my weakened state I couldn't defend myself and so I was sealed in the Leifeng Pagoda for centuries.

I never saw my husband, or my son again." Bai finally finished. Sanzo didn't look at her. She couldn't for some reason.

"What... does that story have to do with me?" she finally asked. Bai gave her a motherly smile.

"When I met Qing, I wanted a 'sister' cause I knew a sister would be near me, but wouldn't hurt me a lover could. You wanted someone safe too, so you chose Koumyou to love as a father. Now you're afraid to tell Goku you love him, like I was of Xu Xian."

"Ch! If your story is suppose to inspire me, you're wrong! Things still went wrong even after you told you loved him!" Sanzo snapped. She stood and walked back to the bed. Bai simply smiled.

"Yes. Bad things did happen even after telling him I loved him." she said. "But even if I knew things were going to end badly, I would know I still would have told him. Because even though those times were hard, because he was with me... Those moments became bearable. You feel the same about Goku." At the mention of his name, she stiffened but didn't say anything. So Bai continued. "Even though he's annoying, and is always so much trouble, you love being with him. Even though it's painful, it's better than before isn't it? Could you go back to the way things were before you met him." Sanzo knew the answer to that right away.

'_No...'_ she thought. _'No I don't. He's so annoying and far more trouble than he's worth... but.... I like it. It's better than those years I spent wandering alone.'_

"E....Even if I did, it doesn't matter now." she said as she turned her head away. "It's only two weeks before the eclipse. By then I'll be dead. Even if I did feel that way, how could I tell him when I would just die a few days later?" Bai gave her a sad look and Sanzo let her touch her shoulder.

"Your path... is hazy and confusing. But still it is a path you must walk. No matter how painful it is. The question is... Will you walk it alone, or will you let someone walk next you?"

//Meanwhile Flower mountain//

"Will you quit whinin' already! Jeeze! You're such a baby!"

"But it's freezing! I'm gonna turn into an ice cube soon!" Goku shivered as he stood under the waterfall. It was the middle of the night and unlike most people who would be sleeping at this time, he was getting a bath!

"Well, then I'll have ice for my ice tea tomorrow." Tsuki said as he worked on his song.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm tired!"

"You got your sleep remember?"

"I hit a frickin' tree!"

"Is it my fault you can't see what's in front of your own face?" Tsuki said as he pocketed his song. Then he hopped on a rock closer to him. "Alright, listen up. Tomorrow I'm going start teachin' you real magic. Hocus Pocus and all."

"Really?" Goku said with big eyes. "Bout time!"

"But first, I gotta tell you some of the basics," Tsuki continued. "First off there three types of magic: Sun magic, Moon magic, and storm magic. Now this where it's going to be kinda hard. See, my magic moon based like Sanzo, yours however is sun based like my sister."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if she was here, you could learn a lot better, but since she's not, we're going to wing it." Tsuki said. Then he pulled out a bar of soap. "Now scrub yourself. You stink!"

"I thought this was training!"

"It is. But it's also your bath. Now wash yerself before I give you a rub down." Grumbling Goku began to wash himself.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Course I do! And if I don't, may lightening strike me!" Right after he said that though, lightening suddenly zapped him! "Yeow!! Susanowa!!" he yelled looking at his white haired brother.

"Hey, you asked." he smirked.

"Did you want something?!" Susanowa then became serious and motioned for Tsuki to follow him, who complied. "Stay, Saru-chan."

"I'm not a monkey!! Or girl!"

"Tell that to the doujinshi artists." Then the two gods left.

"So what's up? Where Kai-chan(Hakkai) and Go-kun(Gojyo)?" Tsuki asked when they were far enough.

"Back at the tower, sleeping." Susanowa said simply.

"Together?" Susanowa gave him a flat look. "Eh, heh. Sorry! Just kiddin'. But seriously, why you here?" Susanowa looked up at the sky.

"Wherever Amaterasu has hidden herself, it's a good hiding place. I couldn't find her." he said.

"Oh." Tsuki said as he looked at the ground.

"However..." Tsuki perked up. "I did find Uzume. If anyone knows where she is, it's her."

"Ah! That's right! Uzume was Ama-chan's best friend! She'll defiantly know." Tsuki said.

"Yes, she'll know, but will she tell you?"

"She will. I have... ways after all." Tsuki then began to walk in the direction where Goku was hiding in a bush. He grabbed him by his hair. "C'mon, monkey! Time for your rub down."

"Ow! No way let go! Let go!" Goku cried as he tried to escape.

"Hey, I warned ya. Now stop acting like a monkey and take it like a man."

"Nooo!!"

Susanowa sighed as he watched them.

'_Konzen must like idiots.'_ he thought as he watched his little brother. His eyes became sad. _'I wonder... if he knew that Konzen was pregnant when he killed her. If he did then...'_ He couldn't even finish that thought as the look on his brother's face flashed through his mind when he killed Konzen. That look of despair, turmoil, pain... and complete and utter suffering.

"Hey, Susa-nii!" Tsuki called back. "Could you gimme a hand? Go-chan's being unreasonable!"

"Lemme go! I don't need a bath!"

"Wanna put that to a vote?" Susanowa then got an evil smirk that made both of them stiffen.

"A bath? Alright. I'll give you a hand." He then snapped his fingers a small flood came from the river and towards Tsuki and Goku, who grabbed each other.

"AIIIEE!!Okay! I'll take a bath! I'll take a bath!" Goku yelled.

"Don't just stand there idiot, run! Run! Run for your dirty life!" Tsuki cried, already running. Goku quickly followed. They tried to out run the flood, but as we know that is impossible and so they were washed away. When the water returned to the river the forest was perfectly fine and Goku and Tsuki were so clean they were sparkling.

"Brother has bad personality." Tsuki twitched.

"Just like little brother." Goku muttered. Susanowa just smirked as he walked pass them.

"See you later moron, Moron's student."

//Meanwhile//

Far away in small town, Uzume was sitting atop a roof watching young lovers laughing together. This made her angry as a memory came to her.

"_Homura.... If you never leave me, I swear I'll never leave you, okay? That way we don't have to be alone anymore." she said to him as she hugged him back. "So promise you won't leave, okay?"_

"_I promise."_

"Liar... Liar!" she yelled as she slammed the drum on her back into the roof. "Liar..." she whimpered as the shone down on her.

"Does... Does real love even exist? Is even real?" she asked it. Her tears glowed in the moon light and she thought of Tsuki and Konzen. "It does exist. It does and those two have it. And I won't let anyone destroy it. No one!!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Well, there's a big supporter of the Tsuki/Konzen love. Let's see, let's see what will happen next? You want to find out? Then you know what to do.

Review!!


	32. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

Here's the next chapter even though most of you didn't review! Thanks to those who did. And UpperClassK9, as I tried to say in chapter 21, it was an accident.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Okay, monkey-chan," Tsuki said the next day. "There's one more thing we need to do before we begin our training."

"What now?" Goku asked as he rung out his cape. Ugh! He was still wet from last night.

"We need to get your magic."

"Crazy man say what?"

"Okay, look cuz I'm only going to say this once: every living being has a spark of magic inside of them, even a flea. But only with the proper training can it grow into something more, of course magic items help too. Your magic is like an inferno."

"Huh? Really?" Goku said as he touched his chest. "I don't feel anything."

"You wouldn't. Because you don't have it."

"Huh?! But you just said–!"

"You don't have it because your other half has it." Goku felt as if he had been turned to stone.

"You mean..."

"Yes. You have the power equal to heaven, however it's in the hands of the Seiten Taisen. And the only way you will get it back is to join with your other half."

"But... But how?" Tsuki closed his eyes.

"I will do a spell to send you into your subconscious. There, you must defeat the Seiten Taisen and win your magic."

"Are you nuts?!" Goku yelled. "I can't defeat him, he's way stronger than me!"

"If you don't then you will lose Sanzo forever! Is that what you want?!" Goku became silent as Tsuki walked up to him. "Win or lose... You have to try. You have to. Or everything would have been for nothing. Have you forgotten that you're on an important mission? You have to make it to India and stop Gyumaoh! And to do that, you need to find Sanzo! And to do that, you need to do this! Show me that you're a man!" Goku was silent for a moment. His other half was strong. Hakkai and Gojyo both told him that. Stronger than anything.

Could he really with?

Sanzo came to mind and he clenched his fist. What was wrong with him? He loved fighting strong opponents! Man, if Sanzo was here, she'd beat him into a coma!

"Are you that scared?" Tsuki asked calmly as he began to shake. Goku laughed.

"Not a chance! I'm just trembling with anticipation!" he said. "I can't wait!" Tsuki smirked.

"Then wait no longer." Tsuki said as he held his hand out. "Oh, one more thing: If by any chance you lose and the Seiten Taisen appears, I'll kill you. Got it?" Then he snapped his fingers and Goku felt his world go fuzzy as he stumbled back.

When things cleared up he saw he was still on the mountain, but something was different. For one thing the sun was rising in the back ground, when it had just been high in the sky a few seconds ago, and Tsuki was gone as well. But Goku was far from alone. Sitting on a rock a few feet away from him was a person who looked just like him except his hair was longer and his eyes more cat like.

"You..." he breathed. The other him simply looked at him and grinned.

"Me." Then he suddenly vanished. Goku looked around for him frantically. Suddenly the Seiten Taisen appeared right behind him and kicked him in the head. Goku went flying for a moment and then skidded into the ground until he hit a tree.

"Ow...! Crap!" Goku cursed. The Seiten Taisen appeared above him to attack again, but this time Goku managed to roll out of the way. He then summoned his Nyoi-bo just in time to block yet another attack. The Seiten Taisen grinned.

"Let see who stays.... And who goes forever."

//With Sanzo//

After having a long talk with Bai, Sanzo went walking through the garden. She finally realized that wasn't wearing her priest robe any more, but instead a lovely light lavender kinomono with a white shawl. As she watched some peach petals fall she remembered the last part of the conversation she had with Bai.

"_So how do I get out of here?" she remember asking._

"_First, you must learn to use your magic. And you cannot do that until you come to terms with your feelings. The way your heart is now, you cannot even use the Makkai Tenjyo." She remembered Bai saying._

Sanzo stared at the scripture in her hands. It was true. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't do anything. She took a deep breath of irritation as she sat cross legged.

'_Okay, I just need to remember my priest training and meditate.'_ she said to herself. She took a calming breath and tried to focus, but every time she tried to clear her mind, Goku's face appeared.

"Stop thinking about him!" she yelled at herself. "He's just a stupid monkey you picked up, nothing more!"

"_Sanzo!"_

"God!" she hissed as she clutched the scripture tighter. "Why are you such an idiot? What about Master Koumyou?"

"_Ah. Look Kouryuu. The birds are returning North. Can you see?"_

"Is your heart so fickle that you can just forget the one who saved you? Raised you? Gave up everything for you?!" she yelled at herself as punched the ground with her other hand.

'_Master... Master.... I'm sorry. But it's all fading. The memories, the pain... all of it feels as if it's dissolving... slowly fading away. And I can't stop it. No matter what I do, no matter what I say... Time moves on and fades cruelly. I hate to admit, but the me who thought of Master, is slowly disappearing.'_ she thought as her eyes began to water. _'Why is fate so cruel? I only wanted to live for him. But he's gone now. He's gone forever. There's nothing I do can to change that. And I hate it. I hate it so much! I hate being a woman! Why do we have to have such sensitive emotion that do nothing but confuse us and cause pain? Why.... do we fall in love so easily?_' she couldn't keep them back anymore and the tears came flooding out. She cried and cried and when she it wasn't Koumyou she wanted to be there with her, but instead, Goku... she cried even more. Through her tears she saw the reflection of the moon and stars.

'_The moon is lucky. No matter where it goes, or what happens it always has at least one star with it. And with those lights... somehow it manages even the darkest of darkness seem beautiful.'_

//With Tsuki//

Tsuki calmly watched Goku toss and writhe on the ground. Then he turned his attention to the sky where the sun was shining brightly.

"Such a cruel fate." he muttered.

'To always hang in the sky alone without ever being able to touch anything or get near it... To always have to shine no matter how much pain it's in it always has to come and continue on... alone. What terrible fate. To always have to be alone and watch everyone else be able to be together. What... a sad thing.' he thought as he looked back at Goku.

"Mortals are stupid." he said.

'_They get to find the one they love and even though that same love may not last forever, they still get to be together, even for a little while.'_

//With Goku//

Goku let out a grunt of pain as he stumbled back. His whole body was covered cuts and black bruises. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but his body felt as if he had been fighting for centuries.

'_Damn!'_ he thought as the Seiten Taisen threw him into a rock. _'He's strong. Really, really strong. I can't even keep up with his movements. Is this guy really livin' inside of me?'_

"Gaahhh!!" Goku cried as the Seiten Taisen made a large gash in his stomach.

"Nyoi-bo! Extend!" he cried as he stumbled back. The Nyoi-bo hit him and threw him back, giving Goku a chance to jump up. He transformed his Nyoi-bo into nun-chucks. "Nyoi-San-Sekkon!!" He swung it at the Seiten Taisen, who caught it, then yanked him forward and punched him in the gut. Goku coughed up some blood.

'_This is... stupid.'_ he thought as fell to the ground with a thump._ 'I'm so weak. I can't even beat the psycho that lives inside of me. No wonder Sanzo left.'_ The Seiten Taisen smiled evilly as he lifted Goku by his hair.

"It's over." he said as swiped his hand at Goku's neck. Goku's eyes then widen at a sudden memory and he caught the Seiten Taisen by his wrist.

"No," he said. Then he punched the Seiten Taisen in the face and sent him flying back. "As long as I'm alive... It's just the beginning." He spat out some blood, then turned to his other half.

"There's someone I really care about and as long as she's still alive I will not allow anyone to kill me! So bring it on!"

//With Sanzo//

After crying for what seemed to be hours, Sanzo stared at her reflection.

"Ugh. I look like misery." she muttered to herself.

'_All I've done so far today is cry like a baby. I still need to get this whole magic thing whole magic thing down if I'm going to get out of here.'_ she thought as she stood. _'I'll use priest spells, those I know. But there's still the problem of actually calling upon my magic. Tsuki said that magic is controlled by emotions, but I keep using my anger, I'm just going to keep getting possessed and end up in strange places.'_ She then began to walk around the garden again hoping to clear her mind.

'_Master Koumyou taught me to clear my mind... But lately I haven't been able to do that too well. Ever since he died.'_ her eyes sadden. _'I can't cling to the past anymore. I've got a life now. A life that I don't want to lose so, master... I'm sorry. But I'm moving on.'_ She then placed her hands together and began to do a chant. As she chanted the wind enveloped her and when she finished, she thrust her hand forward towards a branch of a tree and it was sliced to ribbons as she finished remembering what Bai said.

"Second... You must defeat me in battle."

"I'm ready to get out here, Madam White Snake." she said as she turned to face Bai, who stared at her.

"Are you now?" she asked as the storm clouds formed above. "Then prove it." She then made a long sword appear and then charged towards Sanzo.

//With Goku//

Goku was faring far better now. The Seiten Taisen now had a huge bruise on his cheek along with a few others. He had lost his cocky look and now wore the look of annoyance(Yeah, like Goku wasn't use to that.). He let out a growl as swiped at Goku, who side stepped it then stabbed his staff into the ground and did an jump kick, sending his other self skidding back a little.

'_This isn't doing any good. No matter how many times I fight him, he just won't stay down. An' I don't know how much longer I can keep going.'_ The Seiten Taisen did a swipe kick, but Goku managed to jump over it. _'There's gotta be a way! There's just gotta!'_ He then tried to side kick Goku, but Goku blocked with his Nyoi-bo. _'Man! It's like fightin' my shadow!'_ Then Goku's eyes widen with realization. _'Wait a minute.'_ he thought as he flipped back to avoid another attack. _'This guy is my shadow. He's me. He's been here... but he hasn't been here.'_ Goku then hit the back of a tree, but this time he didn't mind. When the Seiten Taisen appeared above him, ready to deliver the final blow Goku opened his mouth and said,

"I'm hungry!" The Seiten Taisen seemed to freeze at Goku's stupidity, for he stopped his attack and gave Goku a weird look. Goku continued.

"Y'know I'm always hungry. I thought it was because I was trapped for so long, but it wasn't. It was because I was missin' somethin'. You. I was missin' you. That's why I always felt empty. I've been livin' in the present, but you've been livin' in the past I forgot. You were here... and yet you haven't." he said as he stood. "I don't know why, but I do know that it's time to move on. And 'we' need ta become 'me' or we'll never be able to really live in this world." he held his hand out to his other half who stared it shock. "C'mon." he urged. The Seitetn Taisen didn't move. He just looked at the ground, and Goku understood. "There's nothin' left for us in the past, but in the future there's a whole life waitin' for us." The Seiten Taisen didn't move at first, but then he slowly reached his hand out towards Goku's. Finally he took it and light, blazing like the sun enveloped them until they were gone.

6969696969696969

When he opened his eyes again he realized it was dawn.

"Ah!" a voice said. "You're finally up! Just in time to hear my song." Goku slowly pushed himself up and looked at Tsuki who was now playing the harmonica.

"I had me a woman,

hair as gold as the sun light

and eyes so deep they give you a fright," he sang.

"Tsuki....

"With skin as pale as a lily,

she made me feel so silly

Standin' there without a rose"

"Tsuki...."

"A temper like a bull

And personality so cold,"

"Tsuki!"

"She was my girl, until this kid came along

with his jaw along

Now she's gone and I got the 'a monkey stole my girlfriend blues'

Oh, yeah!"

"Tsuki!" Goku yelled as he swiped the harmonica away from him. "Enough already!" Tsuki gave him a flat look before pulling out another harmonica.

"And if that wasn't enough

he stole my harmonica too!"

"You're a fool!"

"Now I got the 'a monkey stole my girlfriend and harmonic blues'!"

"I wanna talk!"

"I gave the girl my heart,

he gave her a tart!"

"I did not!"

"I'm all alone now, and I'm here to tell,

Beware if you take your girl to the zoo!

Otherwise, you end up with the boo hoo blues!"

"Tsuki!!"

"Okay, I'm done." Tsuki grumbled as he put his harmonica away. "So... Good to see you're alive. And by the way you look, I'm guessing you succeeded." He was talking about the fact Goku was a bit taller now and his hair was longer too.

"Tsuki, I remember everything now." Goku said, looking both sad and serious. Tsuki didn't look at him, he just stood.

"Then I guess you finally remember this place then." he said, looking at the sunrise. "It's where you were born. And... it's also the place we were trying to reach before we were ambushed." Goku's eyes narrowed a little as he remembered that day. It was the day he lost everything.

"We were the only survivors from that day. I was lock away for 500 years."

"And the shock was so painful your mind split into two, thus creating the Seiten Taisen." Tsuki finished.

"And you..." Tsuki's eyes were empty as he smiled at Goku.

"I got what I deserved." he said as he held up his wrist. Then he let out a small chuckle as he saw Goku's eyes sadden. "What's with that look? You know my mom's been out to get me since I turned down all rights as my da's heir. I'm just lucky she couldn't kill me."

"Tsuki..." Goku started.

"You should go. Hakkai and Gojyo are with Susanowa and you know how he can be. Then again, I guess you don't." Tsuki said walking away.

"Tsuki!!" Goku yelled after him. He made to follow him, but Tsuki's voice stopped him.

"Stop right there. Don't... come any closer." he said. "Things are... different now. Now that you remember, I can't look at you the same. You remember Konzen. And you loved her. I know it's petty, but... I am a man after all. I've done enough for you. You have your power, and now that you have your memories you can use it. The rest is up to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Goku had to ask. "You loved her! More than anything! So why are you helping me hook up with her." Tsuki looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm not. Konzen's mine and only mine. I'm hooking you up with Sanzo." he said. "Konzen's gone. Nothing will bring her back. Sanzo may have her soul, but her heart, and mind is completely different. She loves you, not me. I know this... because I've been watching her for all her life. I've been doing all I can for her, but it's over. I have to move on or I'm going to be miserable forever. But I can only do that if I know she's taken care of, that's where you come in. I know you're as big of an idiot as I am when it comes to love, so I leave her to you. Don't let me down, okay kiddo?"

"Wait! I don't get it!" Goku yelled. "Why are talking like this?! Are just going to leave us forever just because Konzen's not here? What about us?" Tsuki could have cried at the desparation in Goku's voice. "Don't.... Don't we mean anything? This year we've spent together? Doesn't that mean anything?" Tsuki sighed. Why couldn't he just let go?

"It means the world." he said. "But you're forgetting who I am. I have a job to do, remember? Ever since I followed Konzen I haven't doing my job and so all of the souls are wondering around this place with no where to and no way to start over or move on. I have one more thing left to do and then I'm outta here."

"What about Sanzo!" Goku yelled. "She may not love ya, but yer still a friend! Who's gonna tell her that we're never going to see you again?" Tsuki's hair covered his eyes as he let out an empty laugh.

"No worries there. She won't even remember me." he said. "As par to the rules of the underworld, when I return to my duties, all mortals will forget me. Man, it sucks to be me." This time Goku kept quiet. What... could he say? He knew Tsuki was suffering, but what could he do? Tsuki put on a large grin.

"Oh, lighten up!" he said. "I'm not even gone yet and you're whining! C'mon! I'll be fine. I always am. Now, go west already and get your girlfriend before I stop being such a big boy and start pounding your face in." Goku stared at him for a moment, then turned away. He knew this was painful for Tsuki and him being here would just cause him more pain. He did a motion with his hand and a white cloud appeared. He jumped on it then turned to Tsuki one last time.

"...Thanks, Tsuki." then he flew off, leaving Tsuki alone.

When Tsuki was alone, he stared at the sky as he thought of Hikari and Hoshi.

"Y'know... You two made it look so easy, this whole lovin' thing. But it's not... it is?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aww! Poor Tsuki! He's going to become a ghost and no one's going to remember him!

Well, at least Goku can use magic now! But will he and Sanzo be reunited?

Join me for the next exciting chapter, where Sanzo fights with Bai, Tsuki goes looking for Uzume, Goku finally tries to tell Sanzo his feelings, I hunt Tsuki down, and the biggest shocker of all will appear. A shock so big, it may turn Tsuki against the Sanzo party!

Also, I apologize to the Hakkai and Gojyo fans. I know they haven't been in here a lot, but I'm trying to wrap this story up and they're not the main characters here.

Review, Review, review!! Oh, c'mon! Two more chapters left! If you like this story even a little, bit please review!(yes, I'm begging, but I know people are reading, but not reviewing *glare* You know who you are....)


	33. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

Cheeky Half Demon- Thanks! I wrote it myself!

UpperClassK9- Tsuki accidently sliced her at the same moment Susanowa tried to stab him. She took the blow from Susanowa, protecting Tsuki, but by doing that, she also took Tsuki's attack too.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sanzo quickly side stepped the sword that came at her, then ducked it when Bai turned. Bai was extremely quick, her speed was like none Sanzo had ever seen! She let out a hiss of pain as Bai cut her arm.

'_Fuck it all to hell, where in the seven hells is my gun? Oh, right. That psycho drummer destroyed it.'_ she thought as she stumbled into the pond. She chanted a priest spell, which made the water rise and attack Bai. But Bai waved her hand and created a shield which blocked her attack. She then raised her sword towards the sky and chanted a spell. The clouds gave a loud clash before sending a lighting bolt into the pond, sending a ferocious shock through Sanzo's body. Sanzo let out a loud cry of pain and almost collapsed, but thanks to her stubborn pride she managed to stay standing and even managed to duck as Bai once again attacked with the sword. This time she managed to grab Bai's arm though and make her throw the sword into a tree. Bai then flipped Sanzo into the center of the lake. Sanzo tried to swim towards the surface, but Bai had dive after her and was now attack her with what Sanzo recognized to be snake style. Sanzo did her best to fight and dodge, but with her lungs feeling like they were going to explode and Bai pulling her down every time she neared the surface, she found it very difficult.

'_Damn it all to hell!!'_ she cursed.

//With Tsuki//

After his talk with Goku, Tsuki felt slightly depressed.

"You're too nice for your own good." Susanowa said as he jumped down from a tree. Tsuki grinned.

"You know, I think you're right. But I was born a idiot." he said.

"You gonna be okay?" Susanowa asked.

"Eventually." he said. "Who knows? Maybe after I catch up on my work, I'll be able to find a new love. Someday." Susanowa smiled.

"I'm sure you will." he said. "If I can find a love, surely you can. And who knows? Maybe you'll be able to marry her this time."

"Yeah, maybe. Wait. You gotta love? Seriously?"

"Yes. My wife. I also have two daughters."

"Eh?! What?! I'm a uncle?! Oh, man! I feel like I'm in a seriously too long, confusing, soap operay fanfic written by a girl who's lonely, depressed, and is as lazy as a sloth!" (**GWNL:** Oh, no he didn't just call me a sloth! *grabs giant Mario hammer* It's on now! *jumps into story*

**HuntedByTrees:** Can you even do that?! Um... Hi! I'm HBT, GWNL's only friend. Since GWNL has entered the story I will be writing it for now.)

"Oh, Tsuki! Would come here?" GirlWithNoLife sang as she approached Tsuki.

"Ah, crap! She's entered the story! Run!" Tsuki cried as he just managed to dodge her hammer.

"Come back here!!" GirlWithNoLife yelled as she chased after him. Susanowa stared after them with wide, confused eyes.

"What the hell?"

//With Goku//

After leaving Tsuki, Goku flew towards the west like he had told him too. As he flew he thought about his life after Konzen had defied heaven. Amaterasu had taught him 72 magic tricks since she had sun magic like him and Tenpou and Kenren had taught him to fight. They all had a rough time and had wanted to go to his birth place in hopes of making their magic stronger, but thanks to Susanowa, they never made it there. His eyes sadden. He never realized that his memories could be so painful. They really hurt, but you know... he could live with them now.

After flying for a bit he finally spotted Hakkai and Gojyo driving in Jeep.

"Hakkai! Gojyo!" he yelled.

"Did you hear that, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like the monkey..." Gojyo said. Goku made his cloud disappear and he safely landed in Jeep.

"Who're you callin' a monkey, you pervy kappa?" he smirked.

"WHOA!! It's rainin' monkeys!" Gojyo exclaimed in surprise. Hakkai was so startled, he almost drove into a tree.

"Whoa! Careful, Hakkai!" Goku cried as he clung to the back seat. Jeep stopped, and Hakkai and Gojyo turned to look at him.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Gojyo asked.

"Gojyo, don't be rude. Goku, we thought you were training with Tsuki." Hakkai said, just as shaken.

"I was, I did. Then when I had learned what I needed to know, I started west. Then I saw you guys and dropped in." Goku said as he leaned back. Gojyo narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, what's with you? You don't look so monkeyish anymore."

"I must say, I agree with Gojyo. Did something happen when you were with Tsuki?" At this Goku gave a sad smile that actually made him look like an adult.

"Hm. Y'know... A lot of things happened and a lot didn't happen. But then again... It was his choice to make and he made it. Even though he knew it would hurt him." Then he looked up with determined eyes. "Now I've got a choice too. And I decided that we need to find Sanzo. We are on a mission after all and for that we need our leader." Now Gojyo and Hakkai were staring at him with wide eyes. Hakkai smiled in a motherly fashion as Gojyo put Goku in a headlock.

"What's this? Our little monkey's talkin' like a man!" he grinned.

"Indeed! Perhaps we should send you to train with Tsuki." Hakkai laughed.

"Hey! What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon, guys!" Goku chuckled as he pulled away from Gojyo. "Let's go already! We've got things to do!"

//With Sanzo//

Sanzo chanted another water spell, this time using it to push Bai away so she could swim for the surface. When she broke through she took a grateful gulp of air and then quickly began to swim for land. She didn't need anyone to tell her that Bai had the advantage in the water. She managed to make it to land, but Bai didn't give her any chance to recover, for when she emerged, she made a giant tidal wave which threw Sanzo into a tree.

"You're not half bad. You're actually catching on very quickly," Bai said as she walked towards her. "Unfotunately for you, I happen to be far stronger than you." Sanzo glared at her as she pulled herself up.

"I'm not done yet, snake." she said. Then she dashed for the tree with the sword in it and yanked it out. Bai smirked.

"Impressive..." she said as the storm swirled around her. "But not impressive enough." Then a giant white light surrounded her and she transformed into a giant white snake. Sanzo twitched.

"This is why I hate immortals... They always cheat!" she yelled as she dodged Bai's tail.

//Meanwhile with Tsuki//

After running for what seemed to be hours Tsuki leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Phew!" he sighed. "I lost her!" How very wrong he was though. If there was one thing GirlWithNoLife was good at, it was hiding. And right now she was hiding in the very tree Tsuki was leaning against. With a evil glint of revenge in her eye, she swung down from a branch with battle cry of,

"POW!!"

"YIIIIEEEE!!!" Tsuki cried as went flying off a cliff.

"Get back here! I'm not done yet!" GirlWithNoLife cried as she jumped down after Tsuki. Somehow she managed to transform her hammer into an umbrella and floated down like Mary Poppins. When Tsuki was only a few feet from water, he managed to created a little canoe.

"Ow...! Okay, that hurt. But at least I lost that sloth!" he sighed as he wiped his forehead, not aware that GirlWithNoLife was closely behind.

"Don't count on it!" she yelled as she transformed the umbrella into a surf board.

"Ahh!" Tsuki screamed as he grabbed a paddle and paddled for his dear life.

"You won't get away that way!" she yelled.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Tsuki smirked, not bothering to look forward.

"Oh, just the fact you're about to go over a water fall."

"Huh?" Tsuki eyes then became dinner plates. "Oh, no!!" he cried as he went over the water fall. GWNL just safely floated down by shape shifting her board into a balloon.

//With Sanzo//

Sanzo quickly dodged Bai as she attacked with her tail.

'_This is no good! I'm going to have to use the Makkai Tennjyo.'_ she thought as she pulled out her scripture. _'If this doesn't work, I'm history.'_ She began to do the chant as Bai let out loud hiss and shot her head towards her.

"Mak~kai Tenn~jyo!!" she yelled. The scripture attacked Bai making her freeze for just a moment, but Sanzo took this moment to jump in the air and stab Bai's head with her sword. There was a bright light and then Sanzo saw Bai was back in her human form.

"I'm satisfied,"she said. "You win. I'll send you to the border of India. There... You will find someone very special waiting for you." Then wind then began to whirl around a surprised Sanzo. "I would say, not to do anything foolish. But being foolish is human nature. So I'll just say that I would like a rematch someday." Sanzo stared, the smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." she said before vanishing in the wind.

//With Tsuki//

After swimming to shore, Tsuki had run deep into the jungle where he found a old temple. Making sure GWNL wasn't behind him, he quickly ducked in.

"Aiya... For a lazy sloth, she sure can run fast!" he huffed.

"Cookie?" A cloaked monk asked as it held out a bowl of fortune cookies.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Tsuki said as he took one. "Hey, wait! Why's a monk givin' out fortune cookies in a place like this?"

"Commercial uses?"

"Good enough for me." Tsuki said as he opened it. Then he read, "'You will be sent flying all the way to India by an angry fanfic writer'. Huh? Wait. That doesn't make sense!"

"Give it a minute!" the monk yelled in GWNL's voice and she jumped on the loose plank Tsuki was standing on and sent him through the roof and through the air.

"Aaahh! Look's like I'm blasting off again!" he cried as he became a star.

"Just wait until this story's over then I'm really gonna get ya!!" GWNL called after him. (**HBT:** Okay, you got him! Now get back out here before you destroy the slim line between fanfic and reality! **GWNL:** Okay, okay! *Crawls back into reality* It was more fun in there! **HBT: **Start writing! **GWNL:** Okay, Okay! Sheesh!).

Meanwhile, walking in India was Uzume, who was using her power to ruin young lovers, who were just trying to have the perfect date, when she heard a loud scream.

"Huh? I know that scream..." Uzume muttered as she looked up. And it was a good thin she did, too, otherwise she would not have been able to step out of the way of Tsuki, who plowed twelve feet into the ground.

"Ooow....!" Tsuki cried as he crawled out of his whole. "Okay, okay! You're not a sloth, but you are very turtle like!"(**GWNL: **What was that?! *tries to enter story again* **HBT:** Oh, no you don't! You've got a story to write! **GWNL:** Grr.... Fine! But I'm gettin' him later!)

"Tsu...Tsuki?" Uzume breathed.

"Huh?" Tsuki said as he looked up."Aha!! You!!" he said as he pounced on her(oh, that sounds so wrong!).

"Waugh?! WHOA!!" Uzume cried as she hit the ground.

"Okay, Uzu-chan!! Take me to your leader!! I demand it!" Tsuki cried.

"There's no time for that! C'mon! We've gotta stop that traitor before he steals your woman!" Uzume cried, throwing him off.

"What traitor? My woman's dead!"

"Her soul was reincarnated, baka! And now that stupid monkey is trying to steal her away! But if she sees you, she'll fall in love with you all over again!"

"Are you talking about Sanzo? She thinks I'm a girl!"

"What?! Is she blind?"

"No! I've been dressing as a woman!"

"You've what?!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"You've been dressing as a woman? I should have seen this coming when I saw you wearing Konzen's clothes."

"Hey, hey! That was an accident. I was in a hurry after Konzen and I– Wait I don't have to defend myself to you! Look!" Tsuki took a deep breath. "Just take me to Amaterasu, please! I have to talk to her now!" Uzume saw the desperation in his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. I'll take you to her."

//With Goku//

After driving for awhile, the demon boys finally found themselves at the border of India.

"Wow," Gojyo said as he took his first look at India. "We actually made it! I can't believe it!"

"Indeed!" Hakkai laughed. "I honestly thought we would be dead before we made it here." Goku didn't say anything. Sure, they had made it, but what about Sanzo? Where was she? Just as he was thinking this, the wind brushed his shoulder and his gaze turned in the direction of the ocean with wide eyes.

'_I wonder...'_ he thought. Then he jumped out of the jeep and started to run towards the ocean.

"Goku!" Hakkai called after him.

"Oi! Where're you goin' monkey?" Gojyo yelled.

"You go ahead! There's somethin' I have to check out!"

//With Sanzo//

Sanzo when the wind vanished Sanzo found herself on a beach shore.

'_Where am I?'_ she wondered. Then she looked at her entire. _'What am I wearing?'_ She then realized she was wearing a dark purple shawl that had a light pink edging and she also wore a bunch of golden jewelry. _'I guess pretending I'm a boy here, is out.'_ She turned her attention to the sea._'Is this the ocean? I've never seen it before.' _Then the wind sparkled and something fell into her hands. Looking closely, she saw it was her gun all fixed!_ 'Huh? How did...?'_

"Sanzo!" Immediately recognizing the voice, she turned and saw Goku running towards her.

"Goku..!" Goku then tackled her in a hug, making her fall into the water. "Whoa!! Baka saru! Off, now!"

"No way."

"What?!"

"I'm never letting you go again." Goku said as he held Sanzo tightly. "I didn't know it, but you've always been the most important thing to me. More important than food, even. You taught me how to fight, how to face my fears, how to live... and now how to love." At this Sanzo's eyes widen as her cheeks turned a rosy red. "What I'm trying to say is... I... I love you!!" Sanzo stared.

"I..." she started to say, but just then Gojyo and Hakkai ran up.

"Hey, hey! You two making out?" Gojyo teased, making Sanzo blush even harder.

"As... As if, you dirty, no good, perverted, old man like, kappa!" she yelled as she pushed Goku off.

"Are you callin' me an old man?!"

"Hey, we call them as we see them." Goku smirked. Hakkai just laughed. It seemed their little family was together once more.

//With Tsuki//

Uzume led Tsuki into the jungle and soon, Tsuki saw a familiar sight. Thunder Temple. He used to come here a lot when he was younger, for the simple fact he liked it.

"She is inside." Uzume said as she hopped up the stairs.

"Thanks." Tsuki said as he summoned his wings. Rather than walk up the stairs, he decided it would be easier to fly up.

When he entered the temple and in the center of the room a woman who had long dark brown, almost black, hair, bright glowing gold eyes, and ivory skin.

"Hello... Tsuki-Yomi." she said. Tsuki kept his guard up as she walked up to him. He was reminded of the time Uzume was in that cave and so was weary. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"I knew you would come to me eventually, Tsuki-Yomi," she said. "You always do, after all. But then that's understandable. The moon can never shine without the sun, can it?"

"Ama-chan..." Tsuki started, but he didn't get to finish. Amaterasu grabbed his hand and began to lead him down one of the many halls.

"To reward your undying loyalty to me, I have a surprise for you." she said.

"Um, as happy as I am to see you, there's something I have to...." he never got to finish that sentence. For in that moment he saw... "Konzen...?" Frozen in lavender crystal, looking as if she was asleep. He touched the crystal as his heart felt like crying out.

"Yes, I picked her up while getting my old body back." she said as she wrapped her arms around Tsuki's shoulders.

"But how...?" he asked.

"Your scythe merely separated the soul and the body. When the body was found, it was healed they sealed her." Amaterasu cooed as she gave a sly smile. "She still has the memories sleeping inside of her, so she'll remember you, but...Unfortunately without her soul, she is nothing more than a living corpse as I'm sure you know." Tsuki couldn't help but smile at the irony of all this. Fate... really was cruel. "You know where her soul is. But the question is, will you get it?" Tsuki smiled grimly.

"That's never the question." he said as he summoned his scythe.

'_The biggest idiot... always has been and always will be... me.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Will Tsuki turn against the Sanzo party? Will he actually kill Sanzo so he can be reunited with Konzen? And will Sanzo ever be able to work up the courage to tell Goku she loves him? Most importantly, is Sanzo's time finally up? Will she die?

All will be revealed in the final chapter.

You know the drill.


	34. Chapter 31 the end

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this if I owned Saiyuki? No. Also if I did, I wouldn't be known as GirlWithNoLife, now would I? I do own Tsuki though!

**Summary:** Sanzo's secret has finally been revealed! Now that the boys all know Sanzo's a girl, emotions are going haywire! And with Sanzo's death closely approaching, what is she to do? And who are these strange gods that keep appearing? And who of the boys will win Sanzo's heart?

UpperClassK9- That's what happens when your friend moves away.

Cheeky half-demon- Thanks!

JacinthX- I hope so too. By the way, I have the picture you requested drawn, but it's gonna be awhile before I can upload it. I'll message you when I can though.

Enjoy the final chapter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Right and wrong, good and evil... Who decides what's what? Who decides that's right... or that's bad? Is it the one who stands above everything? Or is it the one who looks back at you when you look in the mirror? If that is true, how is one suppose to know what's right and wrong? If you had to chose between doing the right thing, and lose everything, and doing the wrong thing, and gain everything, which would you choose?**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You snot nose, little Chimp! Civilized members of society share their food! Now spit it out or I'll choke you!" Gojyo yelled as he strangled Goku. After they were all reunited, they all went to a inn and as usual Goku and Gojyo were fighting over the food.

"L-leggo! You stole it from me first!" Goku whined. Sanzo twitched from her spot. Well, it looked like nothing had changed while she was gone, but then again she didn't expect it to.

"This place has more spring rolls, morons. We can just order more!" she hissed.

"Now Sanzo, don't spoil them," Hakkai said. "What would we do if they gained mid-life belly bulges? They wouldn't fit in the backseat." Goku and Gojyo gave him flat looks.

"We're not luggage, man." Gojyo said. Sanzo growled.

"Should we be this relaxed when we're this close to the demon palace?" she asked.

"Oh, lighten up!" Gojyo said as he took a swing of beer. "Look, tomorrow we'll just go to that palace, kick demon butt, and go home!"

"I must admit, I'm anxious to get back as well," Hakkai said. "I'm sure the chores have been piling up."

"Well, I'm not to anxious to see the ugly mugs of all those monks." Goku muttered as he ate a rice ball.

'_As if we could go back now.'_ Sanzo thought as she stood.

"I'm going out for a smoke!" she said as she stomped toward the door.

"Ah! Wait for me, Sanzo!" Goku cried as he scrambled after her. Gojyo chuckled after them.

"Lookit those two. Think they're a couple yet?" he asked.

"Hm. One must wonder." Hakkai said. Then he realized something. "Uh... Gojyo? Did Sanzo leave the credit card here?" Gojyo then realized the card was no where in sight.

"Shit!" he cursed. Suddenly a very large chief appeared behind them with a butcher knife.

"Eeep!!"

The moon was shining brightly and the stars twinkled playfully as Sanzo and Goku walked through the town. It was fairly warm since it was India, but Sanzo felt as if she was on fire from being alone with Goku. Ever since he told her that he loved her, she was a nervous wreak around him! And Goku wasn't too far behind her. It was silent for while, until Goku couldn't take it anymore.

"Um... Sanzo?"

"What?" Sanzo replied as she let out a breath of smoke. It was then, she realized they were near the ocean. "If you're hungry, go back to the inn."

"It's not that! I, um, was wondering if... if you, you know, thought about what I said." At this Sanzo choked on her smoke.

"Koff! Koff!"

"Sanzo! You okay?" Sanzo was to busy coughing to reply. What could she say? She already admitted to herself that she liked him, but with her death approaching, would it really be fair to tell him?

"I..."

"Goku, you really shouldn't put a girl on the spot. It's so rude." Tsuki said from down the beach as he slowly walked toward them.

"Tsuki!" they both said in surprise as they looked at him. Goku's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his sense being more acute now. Something wasn't right with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo asked. Tsuki smiled sadly.

"Hey, Sanzo..." he said. "Do you know what I am?"

"Huh?" Goku said. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of question is that? You're human, aren't you?" Tsuki let out a laugh.

"I have a human body, yes. And I try my best to live among them." he said. "But I could never be one of them."

'_Yes... I learned that a long time ago. No matter how hard I try to be, I am not one of them. And that is why I cannot live here. No matter what I do... I do not belong here.'_

"I am one born of heaven and hell. I am the light who coexists with darkness. And one of the Lords of hell." Then Tsuki suddenly summoned his scythe as slashed it toward Sanzo.

"Look out!" Goku cried as he pulled Sanzo out of the way and summoned his Nyoi-bo. A loud clash was heard as the two weapons collided.

"I am Tsuki-Yomi. The Grim Reaper you might say. And your time is up."

"What the hell?!" Sanzo yelled as she looked up at Tsuki with eyes filled with anger and betrayal. Tsuki just smiled grimly.

"Sorry, Sanzo. I like you, I do... But unfortunately, I need your soul for something really important. Nothing personal." He swung the scythe again and Goku blocked it.

"Nothing personal?! This is outright betrayal!!" he yelled.

"Out of the way, Saru." Tsuki said monotonously. "Idiots are already an endangered species."

"Not a chance, bird boy!" Goku growled, throwing Tsuki back. Now that he was one with the Seiten Taisen, he was stronger now. "I don't care who you are! I won't let you kill Sanzo!" Tsuki gave an evil smirk.

"Brave words, kiddo. But do you have the strength to back them up?" Then he slammed his scythe into the ground and it crack open and from those cracks, many spirits arose.

"Whoa!!" Goku cried as they surrounded him and Tsuki.

"Goku!!" Sanzo yelled as her eyes widen in worry for him. She made toward them, but then someone jumped down in front of her and jabbed a spear at her. Sanzo stumbled back as her shoulder began to bleed. She looked up and saw Uzume grinning at her.

"Don't worry! You'll be much happier after we get our soul, I promise!" she said. "Now, be a good little Priestess and do what your gods say." Sanzo glared at her as she clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"Ch! As if!" she said as she whipped out her gun. "I've never been a good priest, and I'm sure as hell not going to start now!" Uzume narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you mortal always have to be so difficult? Oh, well." she said as positioned her spear. Then she jumped into the air. "Bye-bye! Goldilocks!"

//Meanwhile//

Back in town, Hakkai and Gojyo were cleaning dishes to pay off their bill since Sanzo still had the credit card.

"Dammit! That stupid monk! Takes the card and leaves us with the bill!" Gojyo grumbled as he washed a plate. Dammit! It was bad enough he had to do all these dishes, but why did he have to wear a pink apron?(**GWNL:** Two reasons. One: I'm bored. Two: You look so cute in pink!)

"We wouldn't have to do so many if you and Goku didn't eat so much." Hakkai said as he dried. "Perhaps this will teach you to eat smaller portions." Suddenly the whole area shook violently making many dishes tumble and shatter.

"What the–?!" Gojyo cursed. Suddenly they heard horrified screams from the outside. They both quickly ran outside and their eyes widen in shock.

"Holy shit!!" Gojyo cried when he saw all the ghosts.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled in warning.

"Huh?" Gojyo just managed to jump back as a ghost charged toward him. "Hey! This isn't a horror fic!" he yelled as he summoned his Shakujyo, but when he tried to attack it, it just went through it. "What the?!" Hakkai was having the same trouble.

"Nice little Halloween party, don't you think?" he asked as he and Gojyo stood back to back.

"Ch! Yeah, too bad it's a month late!" Gojyo commented(**GWNL**: Would you rather I have giant turkeys attack you?).

"Ether way, it appears our attacks have no effect of them."

"Oh, ya think?" Then Gojyo noticed something. "Hey! Just a guess, but I think we can find the source of the trouble there!" he said as he pointed towards a giant lavender light that shot to the sky.

"And most likely Sanzo and Goku! Let's go!" Hakkai yelled s they ran towards the light(**GWNL**: Noo! Don't head towards the light!** HBT: **Stop interrupting!** GWNL:** Hey! It's my story, I'll interrupt if I want to!)

//Meanwhile//

Goku just barely managed to dodge Tsuki's scythe as Tsuki slashed it at him. Goku may have had all his powers, but Tsuki was still faster, and more experienced. Not to mention if scythe cut his skin. He was done for! Thinking on his feet, he quickly pulled out a few strains of his hair.

"Change!" he cried as he blew on them the hair all became clones of him and tried to attack Tsuki, who literally beheaded them all, turning them back into hair strains.

"You didn't honestly think that would work, did you?" he asked. He then spun his scythe super fast which made all the beach sand fly up around them. Goku shield his eyes as he tried to see through it all. He then ducked when he sensed something behind him. And it was a good thing too, cause Tsuki had appeared behind him would have sliced his head clear off, but since he ducked, all he got was a hair cut. Goku then stabbed his Nyoi-bo into ground as he cried,

"Nyoi-bo! Extend!" It shot him into the air where he summoned a cloud. For a second, he didn't see anything, but then something kicked him in the back and sent him flying back into the sand.

"Impressive, I'll admit." Tsuki said as he glided down. Then he made his wings vanish. "But seriously, you don't stand a chance. You only know 72 tricks, and I know every single one under the moon. Really, who do you think is going to win?" Goku cursed to himself. He knew the only reason he was still standing was because Tsuki still had a human body, and couldn't use too much magic.

But that didn't stop him from being seriously strong, Goku couldn't even land one hit on him!

So what could he do?

Meanwhile, Sanzo was having troubles of her own with Uzume. With so many spirits around, she didn't dare use her magic because she didn't want to be possessed, but her gun had no effect at all.

'_God, I hate gods!'_ she cursed as ducked Uzume's spear. She finally managed to grab the spear and now, she and Uzume were having a little tug a war with it.

"Let go!" Uzume yelled.

"Not a chance, brat!" Uzume growled.

"Let go! It's mine! Ama-chan gave it to me!"

"I don't care!" Sanzo yelled. Uzume finally had enough and threw her and the spear into the ocean. "Waugh!" she cried as she hit the water. Uzume then turned her drum around and began to play.

"Let's see how you handle this, mortal!" as she hit the drums the waves began to move higher and furiously, pulling Sanzo under.

Goku meanwhile hacked up a lot of blood as he rolled in the sand after Tsuki had assaulted him with the back of the scythe. His eyes widen as Tsuki approached him.

"It's over." Tsuki said as he raised his weapon. Before he could bring it down though, a chi blast hit his arm. He clutched it as it begun to bleed. He then whipped his head in the direction the chi blast had come from.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" Goku gasped as he pushed himself up.

"Hmph! You know it's always the idiots who surprise you." Gojyo said to Tsuki. "Who would have thought you would be waking the dead. Well ether way, the only one who can beat the monkey around is me. So back off!" Tsuki smirked.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of a man in pink apron." he said, making Gojyo blush in embarrassment. "You look like a Valentines card!"

"Sh-Shut up!!" Gojyo yelled as he tore off the apron. "You're going down!"

"No! Hakkai! Gojyo, stay back!" Goku yelled.

"Just stay away!" Tsuki yelled as he waved his scythe. Suddenly two spirits of women appeared in front of them and their eyes widen.

"M-mom..." Gojyo breathed.

"Kannan..." Hakkai whimpered. The girls just stared at them motionlessly.

"These are just a few of the souls that were waiting for me to sort them. But since I haven't got to them, I can make them do whatever I want." Tsuki said as he snapped his fingers. The spirits then attacked the two boys, who were to shocked to actually do anything.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" Goku yelled. Then he whipped towards Tsuki, his eyes burning with rage.

"That was a low trick!" he growled as he chanted a fire spell. "Fire arrow!!" A flame arrow shot towards Tsuki, who merely side stepped it, making it hit something behind him and making whatever it hit explode.

"I am part devil after all." he said as he calmly walked towards him.

//With Sanzo//

Sanzo cursed to herself as she tried to climb above the waves. Damn! Okay, it was official! She _hated_ water! She could feel herself turn red as lungs whined, cried, and craved for air. She knew that if she didn't get to the surface, she was done for! She then spotted Uzume's spear and she got an idea.

'_This had better work.' _she thought as she began to chant a spell. Then she grabbed it and threw it as hard as she could. The spell carried the spear over the water, then it shot itself through Uzume's shoulder and pinned her to a cliff.

"Gaah!!" she cried. With the drumming stopped, the water calmed and Sanzo was able to get her much needed air.

//Goku//

Goku cursed to himself as Tsuki cut his shirt. Okay, it was time to try a different tactic.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he dodged Tsuki. "You've helped us to get to this point! You helped me when I was down, you helped me realize my feelings for Sanzo. Ya even helped me defeat the Seiten Taisen! And Sanzo! All this time... since the day she was born, you've been looking out for her, protecting her! How can betray us like this?!"

"Because you don't deserve it!!" Tsuki yelled, now violently swinging his weapon around. His breath was coming in ragged breaths now. "So you were imprisoned for 500 years, big deal! I've suffered all my life! I've been trying all my life to find it!"

'_I couldn't live in heaven, I couldn't live in hell... I can't even live on earth. Because even back then... I knew that I was not one of them.'_

"I've search so hard for it. I've done everything I could!"

'_I knew I wouldn't find it in a place, so I tried to find in a person. Then I met Amaterasu and I thought she was so beautiful, so I tried to find it in her. That's why no matter what she said or did, I stuck by her. But soon I realized that the one she wanted was father, not me. So once again my search began.'_

"I gave up everything, lost everything for that one thing that is just handed to you so easily!" he cried, slicing a bolder in half.

'_I finally found it in Hoshi and the others, but because they were mortal, they eventually died. And I was left alone again.'_

"And whenever I do find it, it gets taken away from me!"

'_Every time...'_

"It's not fair!! Why can't I find it?! Even people who's souls are black as coal get that one thing I search for..."

'_I think I've found it, it's taken away from me!'_

"I deserve to have it! I deserve it more than anyone! More than you!!"

'_A place to live... A place to belong...'_

Goku then slipped and his back hit a rock. He was cornered. Tsuki slowly walked towards him.

"I wanted a life with her. I wanted to have a family with her." he whispered. Now that he was closer, Goku could see his tears glistening in the moon light. "I loved her! I loved her more than anything!" He raised his scythe above his head.

'_I loved her... and that's why... That's exactly why I can't do this.' _

Goku looked up and saw the scythe was impaled in a rock near his head and Tsuki was kneeling before him, looking defeated and clutching the scythe as if it was the only thing he had.

"It's... over." he breathed. "It's... been over." All the spirits then vanished so the only ones on the beach were the Sanzo party and the two gods.

"Tsuki!" Uzume yelled as she pulled her spear out. "What are you doing?!"

"Give it up, Uzume... It's over. We don't belong here. It's time to go back." Tsuki said as he stood. Sanzo pulled herself onto land and Goku stood, but was so shaken he couldn't move.

"What?! That's crazy! What about Konzen! If you kill her--" Uzume started.

"Konzen will never forgive me." Tsuki interrupted. "If I did what I was about to do, she would have hated me forever. Now, let's go."

"No!!" Uzume cried. "We're going to make this world ours! Amaterasu said we would!"

'_What the hell are they going on about?'_ Sanzo wondered as she stood.

"If you guys continue, you're going to destroy it!" Tsuki yelled.

"Your point?" Suddenly a large fiery sword pierced Sanzo through her heart. Everyone whipped towards her and saw Amaterasu standing behind her with a flame sword.

"SANZO!!" Goku yelled as she yanked her sword out of Sanzo and she fell forward into the sand.

"Amaterasu! What are you doing?!" Tsuki yelled.

"This world is imperfect. That is why I'm going to destroy it." Amaterasu said cooly. "That's what you do with a wounded animal, correct? This is no different."

"It is different! Millions of lives are at stake here!" Tsuki yelled.

Goku had run to Sanzo along with Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Sanzo!" he cried.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" Hakkai said.

"Shit!" Gojyo cursed as he ripped off his jacket so Hakkai could use it as a tourniquet. "Everything always happens to her, doesn't it?!"

"Sanzo!" Goku cried as he held Sanzo's fragile form in his arms. "Please don't leave me!"

"You should be one to talk, Mr. Reaper." Amaterasu said as her sword shifted into a fire whip. She slapped it toward Tsuki and wrapped it around his arm. "You're ether with me or against me. What is it?" Tsuki bowed his head down.

"I think I understand now, sis... I understand. You could never win father's love... I chose someone else... And so did Uzume. You were lonely, sis. You were lonely. You never had anyone to love with everything you've got. That's why you became the way you are now. I... I was the first one to leave you... Your heart just hurts and you don't know how to deal with it. But I can't let you do this. I'm sorry, but I can't." he said. "In this world full of so many living things, I want to find it. A place I can live. I shouldn't have let you follow me that day. You would have been better in heaven. And I'm going to fix it." he then pulled out a small globe with a small dragon in it. Amaterasu's eyes widen as Tsuki saluted.

"See ya." he said. He pressed a button and a bright light filled the beach, blinding everyone.

When Goku opened his eyes the sun was high in the sky and the gods were all gone. A slight moan was heard in his arms.

"Sanzo!" he said when he saw Sanzo was healed. His eyes weld up with tears of relief. "You're alright..."

"Of course I am." Sanzo said as she pushed herself up. Then she looked around. "What happen?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember either." Hakkai said.

"Same here," Gojyo said.

"Huh?" Goku said as he looked at all of them. "So wait. You guys don't remember anything? What about Tsuki?"

"Who?" Sanzo asked. When Goku heard this his eyes widen and he remembered what Tsuki said.

"_As par to the rules of the underworld, when I return to my duties, all mortals will forget me."_

"Hm? What's wrong?" Sanzo asked when tears started to fall from Goku's eyes.

"Did you miss a meal?" Gojyo asked.

"No!" Goku yelled as he wiped his tears. Then he stood. "Itsa secret." Sanzo watched him suspciously, but didn't press him.

"So... Anyone know why we're here?" Gojyo asked.

"I came for a walk. Why you three are here, I have no clue." Sanzo said.

"Oh, my!" Hakkai said. "I just remembered! Sanzo, we need the card if you don't mind, so we can pay our bill."

"Ch! You boys can't do anything yourselves, can you?" Sanzo said as she handed him the card.

"Thank you, Sanzo. Come along, Gojyo." Hakkai said as he dragged Gojyo away from Goku and Sanzo.

"Huh? Hey, wait!"

When they were gone, Sanzo turned to Goku, who looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Goku said as he looked up. He then decided that it was time to get an answer, otherwise everything Tsuki did would have been for nothing. "Ac-Actually I-I wondering if you thought about what I said." Sanzo blinked at him. She didn't see any reason not to tell him but she would be to embarrassed to actually say it, so she settled for second best. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted awhile, then she pulled away with a sly smile.

"Does that answer it?" she smirked. Goku stared, then began to laugh happily as he blushed. Then he took her hand and began to kiss her again.

_**Right and wrong... in the end, it's just a state of mind. We all have to make decisions. And sometimes those decisions hurt others or yourself. But sometimes those decisions can help others too. What's important is that after every decision you make, you can still look yourself in the mirror and be proud of who looks back at you.**_

Meanwhile, Tsuki, who was a ghost now, was sitting Thunder Temple, feeling miserable.

"So you're back now, huh, kiddo?" Kannon asked as she walked towards him. He looked up with a tear stained face and smiled.

"Yep. I'm back." he said, then looked at the sky, which was shining more beautiful than it had for centuries. Kannon sat next to him.

"Amaterasu's the Ruler of Heaven now. Care to explain how?" she asked.

"....I went back in time and killed a friend of hers an hour before Konzen killed Li Touten. Since she hated me, she didn't come with me and nether did Uzume. So... Eventually she became the ruler and found some she could love. And now... no one remembers what happened 'cept you, me, Susa-nii, and Goku." Tsuki said, looking miserable. "Now that this is all over... I don't know what to do. I mean, of course I'll do my job, but after that..." Kannon smiled, then put her arms around his shoulder.

"There are a million possibilities. After all... As long as your alive, there will always be a new mystery for to solve, a new adventure, a new love. The future holds may possibilities for you. But for now, life has beat you to the ground, so go ahead and cry like a baby. It'll be our secret." Tsuki gladly took that offer and for the first in a long time he cried, letting the tears slowly wash away all the pain he had kept for centuries.

_**At times like this, those sayings, "Partings are the beginning of meetings" or "When something ends, something else begins". Right now, those are the last things I want to hear. Right now, I just want to be miserable and cry, so that someday... I can find a ray of hope for my future.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I can't believe it... It's done! After all this time it's done! Gee... This is kinda sad for me. I've been writing this for years... I remember staying up till 3 am trying to get the next chapter ready and skipping school work to get it written(I was home schooled before I went to collage.).

This story put me through a lot of pain and there were times I wanted to just give this up because I never thought it would get done. But now here we are.

Well, before I officially end this story, I'm going to tell you what happened to each of the characters.

**Sanzo & Goku:** Well, after they defeated Gyumaoh, they began traveling until they decided to settle on Flower mountain. Of course, Sanzo got all the scriptures, but she and Goku hid them all over China so no one would ever find them. She and Goku are currently expecting twin boys, who they decided to name Tsuki(;D) and Hoshi.(Tsuki will have golden hair and violet eyes and Hoshi will have golden eyes and hair.)

**Hakkai & Gojyo:** They returned home and a year later Hakkai met a woman, who was a demon bounty hunter(you can imagine how they met.). They got married and had 5 daughters, one who is trying to win the heart of their uncle Gojyo.

**Kougaiji**: After Koushou lost, he took the throne of Demon king and is trying to make peace with the humans with the help of his friend.

**Amaterasu:** Since she never defied heaven, she inherited it and is trying to fix it, but as I'm sure you can guess, that's no easy feat. She met her husband and had a who, who also had a son name Ninigi who would later journey to earth with Uzume to restore order to earth.

**Susunowa:** He returned to his family and later managed to make peace with Amaterasu by giving her his sword, which was later given to Ninigi.

**Uzume:** She stayed with Amaterasu until asked to accompany Ninigi. While on her journey, she met the earth god and soon married him.

**Tsuki:** Ahh, Tsuki. What can I say? He finished his work and somehow managed to crawl out of the fanfic. Now he's living with me, causing all sorts of trouble. And the worst part? No one else can see him, so everyone thinks I'm insane!(Tsuki: Uhh... You kinda are. GWNL: Shut it.)

And that's it for this story. If you want to continue this story, be my guest. You can't use Tsuki however, because he will be staring in a new fanfic called "Sonic the Hedgehog: Ring Spell". And guess what? I'll be there too!

**Tsuki: **What! You can't be there! You're the writer!

**GWNL**: Hey! It's your fault I'm there!

**Tsuki:** What? Oh, yeah...

GWNL: Well, anyway... if you're curious to see what happened to Tsuki, the fic should be ready around spring.

Thank you all for sticking with me for so long reading this. I hope it was worth the trouble and I hope you enjoyed it.

If you have any questions, please tell me, I will make one more post to answer them.

Well, good-bye readers! And for those who would be kind enough to join me one again in 'Ring Spell', See ya later!!

Owari.


End file.
